Glimpse
by Agent Moonlight
Summary: It couldn't be. But when the stranger opened his round, golden eyes, Ed knew it was Alphonse. Of course that made no sense since his brother was already right beside him in a suit of armor, but even he couldn't deny the facts. Time travel fic (Brotherhood/manga verse).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody!** **I just want to let you guys know, the older versions of the Elric brothers will be called Edward and Alphonse while the younger ones will be referred to as Ed and Al. Also, since there will be references to the end of Brotherhood, EdWin and other canon pairings will be mentioned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

* * *

Ed scowled, balling his gloved hands into fists as he stormed down the concrete steps of Central Library. His boots hit the earth with a ferocity that rivaled the fierce expression of the lion statue he swept past at the bottom of the staircase. "I can't believe they kicked us out!" He didn't even make sure Al was beside him before he released a torrent of words. "We barely got a minute to research anything!"

Al wanted to point out that technically they had told his brother to leave, not him, but he knew that would only redirect Ed's outrage onto himself so he applied another tactic. "It's not their fault the library closes early today." Al tried to reason with him. "They were just doing their job."

Ed scoffed dismissively, and then grumbled to himself about transmuting the doors shut and forcing all the librarians to sleep with their cherished books or redecorating the library into something more fitting of his tastes. Most likely he was already planning out where to add skulls to the architecture.

"And you know that book is one of the last existing copies. It would be irresponsible if they let anyone check it out." Al added thoughtfully.

"So what? I'm not just _anyone_ , I'm a state alchemist. They should have made an exception." Ed muttered darkly, practically growling while he stomped down the sidewalk. The occasional streetlamp illuminated the ire marring his face and the metal clang of his automail foot was more conspicuous in the silence of the night. "It's bad enough we had to postpone our trip to Liore, but then the hospital had to take their precious time to release me! The library was nearly closed by the time those idiots let me go."

Al had to figuratively bite his own tongue so he wouldn't mention how Ed had basically broke out of the hospital. He wished Ed had allowed himself a few more hours of recovery, but his brother was stubborn and Al had to admit that he made a reasonable argument for leaving. They did need time to find a hotel for their last night in Central, and if they waited for the hospital to release Ed, they would have found most hotels were already booked.

And though they considered asking the Hughes' for help, Al had eventually decided he didn't want to impose on the family and Ed was certain Hughes would just drag him back to the hospital after finding out he'd checked himself out. It was obvious from the little time they had spent with the man that Hughes held a strong parental instinct and soft-spot for children, and would never let Ed wander Central with only partially healed wounds.

Al sighed in remembrance, somewhat regretful he hadn't been more assertive, while Ed's boots scuffed against the sidewalk and tossed a few pebbles into the vacant streets. "The whole reason we came to Central was for that book, and now we don't have any time to read it."

Now noticing how he had been lost in thought for a while, Al trotted faster to keep up with Ed's anger-fueled gait. "Don't worry, Brother, we can always come back to the library before the train arrives."

"But I wanted to finish that book tonight!" Ed snapped his head up so fast, his braid practically flew behind him in his eagerness to respond. "It has a section on the Philosopher's stone!" Suddenly his shoulders slumped in a rare show of weariness and his pace slowed until he came to a stop.

"It might have the answer we've been searching for all these years." His voice faded off into a bitter whisper. Then he simply stood there, his eyes downcast and his hands clenched in frustration.

Al stopped beside him, bowing his head to take in the elder Elric's disheartened demeanor. "Brother..." Despite the metallic edge to it, Al carried a sympathetic softness in his voice that Ed couldn't ignore. Thus Al didn't have to wait long for his brother to tilt his head up enough to show he was listening, though it was still lowered enough so his bangs shadowed his expression.

"If the answer is there," A sprinkle of hope littered Al's words. "It will still be there tomorrow morning. After all, we've already waited four years, I think we can last another night... Right, Brother?"

It was more of a statement than question, but Al purposely left it open-ended for Ed's sake. He knew it always made Ed feel better when he came to a conclusion on his own rather than be told the answer; it was probably due to his older brother pride.

However, it took a moment for Ed to respond to the encouragement. Soon though, he lifted his gaze up by an inch, just enough to reveal a tight smile on his face. "I guess you're right-"

Blue lightning soared up from the earth a mere foot in front of Ed.

"Brother!" Al cautioned, but there was no need since Ed had already leapt back on instinct and was now a safe distance away from the light show.

Nonetheless, Ed's eyes were wide and his voice sounded breathy when he gasped. "Alchemy?" Ed asked himself more than Al, his gaze already scanning the area for the culprit. With his encounter against the Freezing Alchemist fresh in mind, Ed wondered if this was merely the beginning of an attack.

"Who could have initiated it?" Al asked a good question over the crackle of the transmutation, but Ed had little time to wonder before the brightness reached a blinding climax.

The fifteen year old raised an arm to shield his sight when the intensity of the flashes became too much, and despite it calming down within seconds, Ed still lowered his arm as if expecting the transmutation to flare up again. However, instead of the transmuted pavement he expected to see, all he saw was the same empty streets and deserted sidewalk from before. Only the occasional streetlamp brought life to the shady surroundings-

And to a collapsed person lying flat on their back before them.

Al must of seen him too because he let out a small gasp that shouldn't be possible when he had no lungs. Yet Ed recovered from his surprise first and took the initiative to rush forward and crouch beside the man -no, boy- because this guy couldn't be much older than himself with such a youthful face. His boyish looks were only tamed down by the way his skin clung unnaturally close to his jaw and cheek bones, making them appear more angular than they should be.

"Where did he...come..." Ed trailed off at the remembrance that this boy was laying in the exact location he had been when the transmutation activated. His mind automatically dove into a million questions over what had caused such a violent transmutation and how could it have possibly led to a person being here unless this boy was the alchemist who started it. If that were the case, how had this boy transmuted without a circle? Regardless, it must have failed or rebounded-

A gauntlet hand landing on Ed's flesh shoulder drew him back to the present. "Is he okay?" Al asked timidly, and Ed felt a tinge of shame when he realized he hadn't even checked if the boy was alive before wondering about the science behind his sudden appearance.

"He's breathing." Ed assured Al as he observed the lightly rising and falling of the boy's chest. To be certain though, he pulled off the glove on his left hand, and lowered two fingers onto the guy's neck. He waited a few seconds before declaring, "His heartbeat is steady, but I'm not a doctor or anything. We should-"

A low moan diverted the brothers' attention back to the young man, whose head shifted so his cheek fell onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, are you awake?" Ed called down to him, leaning in right as the boy's eyelids peeled apart.

And brilliant _golden_ eyes stared back at him.

Ed choked on whatever words he planned to say next because those eyes were familiar in a way they shouldn't have been. The guy didn't seem to notice his shock, however, but rather looked like he didn't even register Ed's existence if the glazed tint to his eyes said anything.

But soon his eyes cleared and when they registered Ed's face, they widened in recognition and his lips parted. "B-Brother?" For a moment, his face brimmed with hope or maybe relief, but then his eyes fluttered close and the boy fell silent, likely unconscious once more. Yet Ed made no move to help him as that voice, a fraction deeper and lacking the metallic echo but recognizable just the same, reverberated in his head.

"What are we going to do?" Al's tentative question helped Ed to unlock his frozen body and he got to his feet unsteadily. He didn't dare look up at Al though, his gaze stuck onto the boy whose hair was bleached a pale blonde under the lamplight. Although something told him it was probably just as vibrant as his own golden hair under natural lighting. Mix that with those golden eyes and he almost looked like an older version of someone whom he hadn't seen in the flesh for four, long years. Moreover, he had honored Ed with the one title he wore proudly every time Al said it.

But surely he was wrong.

A lot of people called their sibling "Brother", it wasn't like Al was the only one. Even Ed called his younger brother that when he was feeling especially affectionate. Besides, the boy was barely conscious when he deemed Ed his brother, it might have been a mistake.

And maybe there were other people who had golden hair and eyes; just because Ed had never seen anyone besides Al and their fathe-Hohenheim with such an appearance didn't mean much. He was from a small town after all... Then again, they'd been traveling all over the country for years now and they hadn't once ran into someone with gold anything. As a matter of fact, Ed had noticed a few people staring in disbelief at his appearance before the Fullmetal Alchemist became popular-

"Brother?" Al asked worriedly, having not received a reply for over a minute now, and Ed forced himself not to flinch when his mind automatically compared his voice to the sound of the boy's. Therefore, with great effort, Ed shoved his questions aside and concluded there was only one way to learn the truth.

"Pick him up." Ed told his younger brother, and he felt rather than saw an inquisitive glance sent his way. "We'll take him back to the hotel and then I'll figure this out." His voice was flat and his mouth was drawn into a thin line, if only because if he allowed any emotion out he wasn't sure he'd be able to control them. And he didn't want to worry Al without knowing for sure.

"Oh, okay." Al sounded uncertain, but he trusted Ed, and his hesitation was barely noticeable when he gently scooped the boy into his arms. Though that was because Al didn't want to accidentally hurt the stranger any more than he might be already, not because he wasn't sure he should listen to his brother.

"Come on." Ed kept his eyes trained ahead as he took the lead at a much more reserved pace than when he had stormed out the library. Yet while his feet pulled him forward, his mind couldn't help but reflect back on a time long passed.

 _"Brother?" Al looked up from the science textbook, his golden eyes round like their mother's-_

Ed shook off the memory with a sharp jerking motion, and though he heard his brother's clanking steps briefly pause in concern, he was grateful when Al took the hint and made no comment.

* * *

"What did you do?!" Edward gripped the alchemist by his cloak collar before slamming him against the concrete wall. "Tell me what you've done." The growl was hardly above a whisper, but carried all the threat of a viper poised to strike.

"I-I, um, he's..." The man stuttered, unable to find his former confidence in the face of those piercing golden eyes, which seemed to burn like a flame through the shadows. With no light source in the dank basement, those narrowed eyes and clenched teeth -uncannily resembling fangs right now- were all the man could make out of his assaulter. He would of been shocked if he could see past his own fear and hear the slight youthful lit to his assaulter's voice, revealing this beast of a man to be quite younger than he seemed.

"Where is my brother?!" Edward tightened his hold, causing the collar to choke the hooded figure. Then the Elric pulled back his left arm, knowing it was stronger than his right despite all the physical therapy he had been doing to regain its strength.

"I _swear_ if you killed him..." His hand curled into a fist and shook with rage, at least the man thought so. For how was he to know of the despair and terror hidden beneath Edward's untamed fury. The mere thought that his little brother was dead, after everything they'd been through to get his body back...just to have it end like this...

"Wait!" The knuckle stopped an inch from the alchemist's eyes, and the man practically swooned in relief. Edward gave him a mere moment to recover, his pupils dilated in fury while his impatience grew by the second."I- He's fine!" He continued, hoping this would calm down the raging man if only by a smidgen. Edward's tension did ebb away a bit, but his grasp on the collar didn't lessen in the least.

"Then why isn't he here?" Edward hissed, very much so wanting to break the man's jaw but the rationale side of him knew he needed that bone intact in order to speak.

"Because that was the whole point!" The words came out like water freed from a dam, the weak-hearted alchemist unable to contain himself in the face of physical harm. "The transmutation, it's supposed to transport things. He should be just twelve or so miles away."

Edward rose an eyebrow, skeptical, but as he took in the figure's quivering body and pathetic pleas, he knew he must have spoken truth and his little brother was more than likely okay.

His gaze become blank at this, overwhelmed from sheer relief that he hadn't messed up, hadn't failed the only family he had left, and he _would_ see a very alive Alphonse very soon.

A thump shattered his moment and his mind refocused enough for him to realize he had unconsciously released the man, who immediately collapsed without Edward's hand holding him up.

The Elric gazed down at the so-called alchemist with a tamed anger, intended to pin him in place, which is exactly what it did. "So you're not a complete idiot." He chuckled darkly, not at all kindly. "Where exactly is my brother supposed to have shown up at?"

"Fourth Street!" The man blurted, wishing he could crawl into the darkest hole and never have those demonic, golden eyes look in his direction again, but aware that any attempts on his part would be thwarted. "I don't know the exact location, but he should be-" Edward took a threatening step forward that implied his brother _better_ be where he said he was or there would be no questions, just pain, the next time he saw Edward. "Is! He is in one of the abandoned buildings on Fourth Street!" The terrified alchemist held his hands up, anxiously waiting for retribution to be served upon his body.

He never observed the way Edward's face twisted in disgust at the man's obvious lack of a spine. It sort of reminded him of Yoki, but at least Yoki had eventually proved himself to be a somewhat useful and decent man. "And let me guess." Edward pushed his thoughts aside, knowing more information needed to be confirmed. "You're goons are waiting for him to show up there, so they can tell you if you're half-baked experiment was a success."

"Yes, yes!" The man nodded vigorously, practically groveling, and Edward rolled his eyes. "There's a radio upstairs. You can call them and ask them yours-" The man made a choking sound as metal collided with his stomach and smacked him harshly against the wall. His head hit the concrete with enough force to chip away at some loose pieces and he was out in under a second.

"Thanks for the offer," Edward smirked to himself, dropping the silver pipe. "But I prefer face-to-face conversation." He turned away from the unconscious figure, satisfied at making the man pay -though less severely than if he had more time to spare- for going anywhere near Alphonse. However, his pleasure dimmed when his eyes caught sight of the transmutation circle covering the basement floor.

The smirk fell off completely at the sight of blood smeared onto the middle of the chalky white circle.

* * *

Al dabbed the rag into the cool bucket of water before folding it into a rectangle and lowering it onto the boy's head. The fourteen year old hoped it wasn't too cold, but since he couldn't actually feel it, he watched the boy's face for any sign of distress. When the unconscious teenager didn't even shift at the placement, Al inwardly smiled to himself over his accomplishment.

Though his mood dampened into pensiveness when he continued to observe the boy's face. Despite being a stranger, there was something extremely familiar about him. And it wasn't the "I passed by this guy at a train station once" type of familiarity. No, this was definitely "I have seen this face before on a more intimate or personal level". However, Al couldn't place where he might have met him. Perhaps he used to go to school with him back in Resembool...or maybe he was a friendly soldier who worked near Colonel Mustang's office and always greeted him and Brother.

Al shook his head, feeling that neither of his theories were quite right. Honestly, he might have dismissed the possibility of knowing this person altogether if it weren't for Brother's odd behavior.

"Doesn't make sense...shouldn't be...never read about travel... How?" Ed murmured to himself for what had to be the tenth time. He was staring out at the night sky through the window, but held himself tense. Al watched him, honestly starting to worry about the eldest because he had been acting reserved and evasive ever since they ran into this stranger. He had tried to ask Ed what was wrong during the walk to the hotel, but he had remained stubbornly tight-lipped the entire time or had waved him off, never once even glancing in Al's direction. That action in itself was a warning to Al that something must be wrong, because Brother told him everything.

Oddly enough, Ed's standoffish act really began after the boy said something to Ed before he passed out. Al hadn't been close enough to hear what was said, figuring this guy wouldn't react well to having a large, armored figure looming over him without knowing he was merely a fourteen year old kid. Yet whatever the teenager had said couldn't be so easily dismissed by Al, especially since it held some significance to Ed. Surely it was important because those words had made him appear downright spooked in a way Al wasn't used to seeing from his confident, sometimes overly so, older brother.

"Who are you?" Al whispered curiously, looking down at the young man once more. A part of him wondered if he was some criminal who Brother had stopped in the past, and maybe that was what had made Ed so uneasy, but that made about as little sense as his other theories. Ed wouldn't have risked taking a criminal back to the hotel with them, he would have just called the police and went on complaining about the librarians. Also, Al really didn't get that vibe from the boy.

Maybe it was due to the teenager's appearance because while he was of average height, his body was definitely lacking in weight. Ed and him had been thorough in making sure the boy wasn't in need of a doctor, meaning they had went so far as to check under his clothes for wounds. They fortunately hadn't found any injuries, but both Elrics had been taken aback by the lack of meat on the stranger. With clothing he appeared to be fine, if only on the skinny side, but underneath he looked frighteningly similar to one of the starved, homeless kittens Al often tried to take home. Having a thin, borderline frail body like that, Al couldn't imagine this boy could be a threat to anyone even if he wanted to. Truthfully, he looked more like one of the victims Ed had saved rather than a criminal.

Suddenly it occurred to him that this boy might have been a victim of of abuse or neglect, and Al felt sympathy well up in his heart at the possibility.

"Did you check his pockets?" Al was shocked out of his reverie when Ed stalked over to the bed, coming in between Al and their guest. "Was there anything in them?"

Al looked at Ed curiously, wondering why his brother was so anxious for information on this apparent stranger -if he was that- but Al relented regardless. "No, I couldn't find anything. See?" Al lifted the sheet he had placed over the boy, and Ed looked over to see how both of the boy's pants pockets were turned inside out.

Al then lowered the sheet back down, but his brother abruptly placed a hand on his arm to halt the motion. Ed was staring critically at the teenager, particularly at the off-white hoodie he wore.

"Brother, what is it?" Al questioned, also allowing his gaze to wander the youth if only so he could see whatever detail his brother was entranced by.

"Did you check the hoodie's pockets?" Ed didn't wait for the answer before he randomly picked the left one and started rummaging through it. When he lifted his hand, there was a manila envelope held in his fingers and a triumphant grin spreading over his face.

"Perfect!" Ed cheered, and after noting that the seal had already been broken, he easily lifted the flap and pulled out a letter.

"Brother!" Al admonished, slightly distressed by the lack of privacy being given to their guest.

Ed waved him off though while scanning the letter in a feverish manner. "Come on, I'm just looking for a name." His eyes eventually fell towards the top and lingered there. Then his eyes widened and his jaw went slack for a minute before he snapped it shut.

"What is it? Do you recognize the name?" Al took a stab at the dark, based on Ed's reaction.

Though Ed didn't seem to have heard him as he scanned the letter's contents again, eyes reluctantly dropping from the top to skim the rest. Al couldn't see what it said as his brother hunched over it protectively, but from the way Ed had paled, his former concern was flaring up again.

"Brother?" His voice was a soft inquiry, but Ed reacted as if a shotgun had gone off. His head snapped up to meet the red glow of Al's helmet, and lingered there for a minute, before he slowly looked back down at the resident in the bed.

Ed took a deep breath, still and stiff, before cautioning, "Al, I'm not sure you're going to believe this." He kept is head tilted low, and in a manner far too gentle for Ed to have intentionally done it, his flesh hand landed on top of the boy's.

"Believe what?" Al tilted his head in confusion as much as one could tilt a metal helmet.

Ed sighed, ran a automail hand down his face and the hand resting on the stranger's suddenly curled around it. It reminded Al of the way he used to grasp Brother's hand when he was young and easily startled by the monsters under the bed. Back then, it was as if Al had wanted to draw courage from his older brother who never once seemed afraid.

Yet Al questioned why his brother would ever display such affection to anyone outside the Elric or Rockbell family -to a stranger no less- but suddenly Ed tensed further like he was bracing for an incoming attack. He didn't dare look up as he admitted, "This is Alphonse." The words were rough, like a harsh gasp mixed with a squeak. Then again, maybe it was just puberty making an appearance at a very inopportune time.

Surely it had to have been his brother going through these pubescent changes because what he had said was nothing serious. "So his name is Alphonse too?" Al drew out the "so" to convey his confusion over why this name was so important. Sure it was an odd coincidence to meet another guy named Alphonse, but it wasn't exactly a rare name in Amestris.

However, Ed didn't calm down and still refused to face Al. His brother only allowed a harsh bark of a laugh to escape him, a borderline hysterical edge to it, before quieting. "Yes, this is Alphonse..." Ed's voice was low, brittle as wood crumbling in an inferno. "Alphonse _Elric_."

The silence become so heavy that Al wondered if his metal body would be able to withstand the pressure without being crushed.

"I-I don't understand." Al looked down at the boy, then his brother, and then repeated the process out of sheer disbelief. "What are you saying, Brother? There's only one me." Baffled was an understatement to describe Al's feelings, even as he admitted in the back of his mind that this stranger's hair was more golden than the typical blond. And wasn't it possible this boy was so familiar because sometimes when he daydreamed about what his body would look like, aged fourteen like himself, this teenager was the spitting image of that imaginary body.

Ed didn't reply to the disbelief from Al, merely held the letter up for Al to grab, which is exactly what the younger Elric did. "At the top." Ed's voice was flat, almost resigned and his hand grasped the boy's -Alphonse's- hand a little tighter.

Al cautiously held the letter, hyper aware that it wasn't his and he had no right to read it, but his concern over the invasion of privacy was dimmed by his yearning to understand. Quickly he allowed his red eyes to scan the letter from side-to-side until they landed on the date.

And if he had a body, he would of stopped breathing.

"I think this is a mistake." His voice quivered, despite how he tried to be stoic.

Ed finally turned away from the stranger lying in bed, his mouth drawn into a straight line and his eyes vibrant with anxiety. "Which part? The date or the name?"

Al glanced down at the letter, and he barely registered the _To my dearest Alphonse Elric_ , as his eyes lingered on the one incomprehensible line.

 _April 9th, 1915_

* * *

 **I'm not entirely sure when I'll update this, but the next chapter is still being written so don't expect it too soon.**

 **Anyway, expect to get more of Alphonse's perspective and an explanation for how he time traveled in the next chapter.**

 **Until then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, my lovely followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I appreciate all your support!**

* * *

Alphonse wasn't sure what woke him up, the dull headache blossoming in the back of his head or the discussion occurring above him.

"You see what I mean? That transmutation must have caused it."

"It might be a coincidence, but I don't see how else this could have happened."

Strange, that voice sounded extremely familiar but he couldn't name the speaker. His mind was simply too muddled to focus on the sound besides noting how it derived from a young boy -too high pitched to be an adult- and he'd definitely heard it before.

"Well I know it had to be alchemy... Maybe you were working on something and there was an accident."

Now _this_ voice was one he knew very well. It was Brother's, and for some reason, just hearing him talk was a relief. Now why was that...

An image of his brother reaching for him, vibrant lights dancing across his face eerily and highlighting the desperation in his eyes, abruptly played in his mind.

Alphonse stiffened under the covers in face of the memory, and with sudden urgency, fought to get up. He had to find Edward because Brother might have been hurt and he didn't know what happened after the transmutation and only his brother would be reckless enough to take them back to the hotel without getting his wounds checked by a doctor first because Brother was an idiot, a selfless idiot, who needed to take care of himself for once!

"-no one has proven transportation is possible, let alone manipulation of time."

Alphonse succeeded in lifting his head for a second before it flopped back onto a pillow. It couldn't have rose more than an inch, but clearly the motion was noticed since the room's occupants immediately hushed.

"Do you think he's awake?" The young voice whispered, and though he doubted this person was talking to him, he replied by once more straining to raise his head and open his eyes. Alphonse didn't manage to move his head this time, but his eyes fluttered and he caught sight of silver and red in the shape of people. He sluggishly blinked a few more times and his vision cleared, but now he ended up looking straight into eyes of molten gold and a mouth curved into a worried frown.

"Al..." Ed's words were hesitant, uncertain almost. "Alphonse?" His voice was strained, the syllables more forced than they should be.

"Brother," His tongue struggled around the word because his mouth was dry. He must have been sleeping a while in that case, which made him all the more worried. "Are-are you okay?" Alphonse struggled to sit up again, wanting to see for himself because Ed had a terrible tendency of hiding his injuries. However, his brother stopped him by gently pushing down his shoulders. He noted how Ed's eyes lingered on the rise and fall of his chest beneath the navy blue t-shirt he'd borrowed from him earlier, and he smiled weakly. He knew Ed still marveled over how Alphonse had his own body now -he did too- but he thought his brother would be over the staring phase by the time Central hospital released him.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that." Ed teased lightly, but Alphonse still heard something off in his tone. It likened apprehension, but surely he was wrong because Brother had no reason to be afraid... Unless he was hurt and trying not to worry Alphonse.

"Is your arm okay?" Alphonse weakly turned his head to examine the right arm, knowing it was the more vulnerable one, but Ed was so close that all he could make out was his face and upper torso. "And what happened to the alchemist? Did they arrest him?" He recalled the man who had interrupted their evening. Depending on how long he'd been asleep, that alchemist might have derailed their plans to return to Resembool tomorrow, and some childish part of him was upset he would have to go another day without Winry's apple pie.

"What time is it? Can we still catch the train?" He waited earnestly for Ed to explain, but Brother's eyes were dulled by confusion and he stared at Alphonse blankly.

Finally, though clearly hesitant, Ed replied. "My arm is fine...Al..." His speech was slow and carefully crafted. "What do you mean-"

Alphonse stopped listening because it was now that he realized his brother's face didn't look quite right. Ed's mouth was surrounded by round, almost child-like round, cheek bones. They hardly resembled the adult angles Edward had formed when he turned sixteen. Furthermore, his brother shouldn't be this close to him and standing straight. After his growth spurt, Brother needed to lean over or be seated just to be eye level with Alphonse whenever the younger was laying down. He would know since he had spent most of the past two months laying in a hospital bed, Edward hovering above him constantly. Plus the hand, which still laid on his left shoulder, was gloved.

And Brother stopped wearing gloves months ago.

"Wait!" Ed cried out when Alphonse lurched forward, grabbed his right arm, and gripped it firmly.

Ignoring how exhausting this meager task was for him, Alphonse remained sitting up and forced his hands to tighten around the arm. He instantly knew it was solid, more so than skin and bones, but closer to rigid metal. Moreover, it was covered by the sleeve of a particular red coat, which had disappeared after the battle against Father.

Alphonse's hardened gaze fell upon the one imitating his brother. "Who are you?" His voice was low while he studied this person who looked so much like Edward, but couldn't be him. "You're not Brother." He tried to keep his face schooled and calm, but he must of failed because this "Ed" looked down at him more guardedly as if he expected Al to bolt any minute.

Was it Envy? Alphonse immediately dismissed that thought because it was impossible. Edward had told him he watched Envy die himself. Yet even so, Alphonse couldn't think of what else could explain why Edward had a doppelganger.

"Al, calm down." There was true concern in the vibrant eyes of the look-alike and perhaps he should do as he asked, considering it was getting hard to breathe while he slightly panicked over the thought that one of the homunculus survived and he was trapped with him and where was Brother? Shouldn't Ed be here? Or had this look-alike done something to Edward, and now his brother was hurt or worse-

"Al!"

Alphonse's hand slipped over the edge of the bed, which he had unconsciously been dragging himself towards in an effort to protect himself, and the rest of his body was now falling down after it.

Only to collide with metal, jarring his bones slightly, though his head was thankfully cushioned by the softer material of gauntlet hands.

"Are you alright?" A tinny, youthful voice asked from above and he looked up to meet soul-fire eyes emitting from a metal helmet.

Alphonse choked on a scream and all he could do was stare in complete lack of understanding. Then instinct took over and Alphonse threw himself out of the metal arms, but rolled with the fall so he ended up in a crouch at the far side of the room. Immediately Alphonse was winded, having done nothing so strenuous since getting his body back, but he still managed to hold himself up.

"Teacher taught us that move..." This Ed stared at him, surprise making his eyes large and his pupils small. "You really are Alphonse." The younger Elric gazed back at this Ed, much shorter and younger and perhaps even more innocent than the one he had came to know these past few months. Behind him, dwarfing Ed's look-alike by comparison, stood an armored body that he _knew_ was hollow within.

"W-What is this?" His voice wobbled, and when he tried to stand, his knees gave out and he ended up falling against the cream-white wall. This Ed's hand twitched towards him but Alphonse had already landed on the floor, his bony legs sprawled out in front of him and his back pressed against the wall. Alphonse knew he wouldn't be able to get up when his crutch was nowhere to be found and his energy beyond spent. Therefore, he hoped talking to these people would at least delay whatever they planned to do to him. "Why do you look like Ed?"

The Elric brothers observed him, taking in his shaky form, and then shared a look. Alphonse wondered if that was how he and Edward looked whenever they spoke without verbally talking, so in tune with one another that no speaking was necessary.

Yet Ed suddenly broke off the silent conversation and took a tentative step towards him, only pausing when Alphonse's body unconsciously tensed. "We're not sure if this is right, but if your name is Alphonse Elric," Ed stuttered as if he had to fight to say this. "Then you might not be in the year you think you're in."

Alphonse could do nothing but blink owlishly at Ed and kindly wish that unconsciousness would whisk him away again. However, his mild headache wasn't bad enough to take him under and thus he remained aware and awake while the words washed over him.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse regarded the two, his breathing quick and a hint of a quiver in his voice.

Ed decided straight-forward was the best way to help his younger -perhaps older- brother understand. "The year is 1914."

Alphonse's heartbeat sped up exponentially and he briefly worried it would be too much of a strain on his weak heart.

"No." He began softly, more to himself than a flat-out denial of the claim. Because as much as instinct told Alphonse not to believe, he could not deny the facts. Somehow a younger version of his brother and apparently himself were standing in front of him and there was no explanation for this except him having suddenly lost his mind. Alphonse definitely couldn't be dreaming, for he'd felt pain when when he had fallen off the bed and into metal arms. And even if he were insane, he knew Edward would be here anyway because if The Gate hadn't been able to split the Elric Brothers, insanity couldn't either. Hence, the explanation before him didn't sound as far-fetched as he wanted it to.

"We think it had something to do with the transmutation we saw before you appeared." The armored boy spoke up, and Alphonse felt distinctly weird hearing his own voice from a distance. His eyes latched on his apparent younger self, and Alphonse couldn't turn away because he remembered looking into a mirror and seeing that body stare back for years. Now that he was doing it again, some irrational side of him was terrified this meant getting his body back had merely been a dream.

"So what were you trying to do?" Ed asked, snapping Alphonse's attention back to him. "With the transmutation?" He prompted, noting the lost look on this older Al.

"No," Alphonse shook his head, his eyes clenched shut in rejection. "I didn't activate the transmutation circle. It was that alchemist." His gaze trailed downwards as he reflected on the past.

The brothers shared a look again, clearly confused, and Alphonse sighed. "But I think something went wrong, there's no way he meant to do this." Alphonse continued to stare at the wooden floorboards, recalling the last time he saw his brother before everything faded. Edward reaching, but unable to come closer lest he get caught in the array with him, and Alphonse felt infinitely guilty for putting his brother in such a position.

Beyond his distressing thoughts, Alphonse heard footsteps approach him but couldn't convince himself to look up as the memories overwhelmed him.

"Tell us." Ed's voice was gentle and tender, in a way that was rare, and Alphonse looked up to see the dopplegan-his brother crouched beside him. Alphonse searched that face, one softened by youth, for something familiar. It didn't take him long to see his eyes held that same determined glint, unwavering, and tamed only by the softness Ed reserved solely for the ones he held dear.

Alphonse nodded. "Okay...Brother." Ed stiffened ever so slightly at the term, coming from a person so right but still off. However, he recovered quickly, and a small, pleased smirk came upon his face.

Alphonse smiled back, but remembering himself, his mouth dipped into a deep frown. "Ed and I were out late, we needed to buy a couple things before leaving Central."

* * *

 _"Brother, I'm fine." Alphonse really tried to sell it, but with the beads of sweat on his face and his constant need to gasp for air, he knew Edward wasn't fooled._

 _"No, you're not. You're exhausted." Edward's voice was stern, and he could already imagine the parental look of disapproval on his face as he appraised Alphonse. It was one of Brother's most mature expressions. "I knew I should of made you wait at the hotel." Edward was muttering to himself, but Alphonse heard him as he leaned heavily on his crutch. His arm was trembling just to keep him upright, though he probably looked more slumped over than standing at this point. A part of Alphonse was grateful it was so late, the darkness shrouding him from the occasional passerby and helping him maintain some dignity._

 _Edward sighed, exasperated and affectionate, from somewhere above. "That's it."_

 _Alphonse opened his mouth to question him, but his speech turned into a startled cry as he was tilted backwards and his feet were swept up and off the ground. "_ _Brother!" Alphonse dropped his crutch in surprise, and he was slightly miffed when he heard his brother chuckle lowly. More so Alphonse was embarrassed when he realized he was being carried in the eldest's arms. "I can still walk!" He protested, knocking a bony fist against his brother's torso. "The pharmacy is only a street away!"_

 _Edward ignored the feeble attempt, only pausing to bend down and tuck his crutch under one elbow. Then he stood up and resumed walking like Alphonse was as weightless as a cloud._ _Al almost believed he was being ignored until the words came. "You know I promised the doctors I wouldn't let you strain yourself." Edward's voice was low but clear since his ear rested against his brother's chest._

 _"It was the only way they'd release you early." Edward spoke casually, before looking down to send the younger Elric a cheeky grin. "And I always keep my promises."_

 _Alphonse smiled, one hand slightly clinging to his brother's off-white sweatshirt for balance. "I know, Brother." He sighed, and resigned to being carried, Alphonse allowed his body to lay against Edward's chest while he mentally tried to deny how it was a lot easier to relax now that he knew he wouldn't have to take another step. "Just make sure-"_

 _"Don't worry, I'm not going to let the the whole pharmacy see you like this." Ed interjected, halting to look both ways across the street before walking through it. Alphonse perked up at his brother's recognition of his dignity before he turned his head to see their destination. He saw an empty bench before them._ _"You can wait out here." Edward carefully pulled him away and tipped him down so he could land on his feet. Alphonse held onto his brother's shoulder and Edward kept an arm around his back to make sure he could stand. They worked together to lower him onto the seat, and Alphonse happily melted into the wood once he was settled. He didn't have to hide his weariness anymore because Brother was already aware._

 _"Do you remember which vitamins?" Alphonse asked and Edward smiled triumphantly._

 _"Don't have to. I have your prescription with me." He patted the right pocket of his sweatshirt and Alphonse heard paper crunch from within its confines. Al hummed in acknowledgement and Edward turned to leave right when a cool breeze blew past them. Alphonse shivered, his short hair fluttering with the strength of it._

 _Edward spun back at the sound of chattering teeth. "Stupid, you forgot your jacket." Edward remarked, and without preamble, he took off his hoodie after slipping the prescription out the pocket._

 _"Brother, it's fine." Alphonse tried to protest when Edward placed the hoodie securely around his shoulders._

 _"Not if you get a cold, you won't be." Edward asserted, straightening up._

 _"But what if you get a cold?" Alphonse countered, but the eldest shook his head._

 _"That's unlikely. Your immune system hasn't had to deal with a chilly night for years, mines has."_

 _Alphonse couldn't think of a counter argument before Edward tossed back a goodbye and strode across the street to the one pharmacy open this late._

 _Alphonse shook his head in exasperation while pushing his arms into the sleeves. Another breeze rolled in, but safe and warm in the hoodie, Al wasn't bothered. He merely smiled at the sensation -one he'd been without for so long- and deciding he had nothing better to do, pulled out a letter from his pants' pocket._

 _"I wonder how she's doing." Alphonse muttered, staring at the curvy handwriting of May Chang. It wasn't that long and was written over a month ago, but Alphonse couldn't help but hold on to the letter explaining how she was heading to Xing soon but hoped he recovered quickly-_

 _A clang of metal against pavement made Alphonse jump. He hastily stuffed the letter into the hoodie's pocket before looking behind him to see a lone cat on top of a trash can._

 _"Oh." His heart relaxed when he realized the kitten must of knocked over the trash lid. He quickly became so entranced by the feline, its tiny gray and white paws clawing at a half-eaten fish, that he never noticed he was being surrounded._

* * *

"I think they got me with chloroform, but it's blurry." Alphonse admitted. His eyes were lowered in shame because he hadn't even been able to call for help, let alone put up a fight.

"Who were they?" Ed questioned sharply, and Alphonse raised his eyes to see this Ed was glaring daggers at the ground. His entire being radiated danger, like a tiger who hadn't eaten for a week and was desperate for blood, and Alphonse truly pitied the people who had kidnapped him in this moment.

"I don't know." Alphonse continued and Ed snapped his head up to scrutinize him, questioning his authenticity because only Al was nice enough to lie in order to protect people that hurt him. "I didn't recognize any of the men." He thought back to the blurred image of their faces as they held him down and smashed the cloth over his face.

"It was probably just being at the wrong place at the wrong time... I think even the alchemist said I was simply a convenient target."

"Alchemist?"

Alphonse once again found himself staring at the armored boy -his younger self- but he soon averted his eyes and turned to Ed because somehow that made it easier to speak.

"I don't know his name, he never introduced himself." Alphonse muttered.

* * *

 _He woke up sluggishly and seeing everything in double vision. When his sight righted itself though, Alphonse realized he had no idea where he was. It was dark in every corner of this basement -the musty smell gave it away- except for where a lone lamp emitted a hazy, orange glow. A hooded man was crouched beside it and was etching something onto the floor. Alphonse narrowed his eyes to observe the ground better, and when he saw a circle of blood red surrounding him, he gave a fast intake of breath._

 _"You're awake."_

 _Alphonse stared at the man in shock, unable to see into the depths of the hood, but guessing he was male from his tone and broad stature._

 _"Where am I?" Alphonse said, only to find his tongue could do little more than make mumbling sounds through the gag tied around his mouth. He raised his hands to undue it, but they hardly budged before hitting something cool and hard. Alphonse twisted around as much as he could, and caught sight of steel sticking out from the floor and twined haphazardly around his arms. They forced his arms to stand straight up and trapped them behind him, rooting Alphonse in a stiff sitting position._

 _"I wouldn't try to move, I used alchemy to bind you."_

 _Alphonse turned back to the man -this alchemist- while his breathing quickened._

 _Yet the alchemist didn't even glance up as he continued to sketch out symbols with a piece of chalk. "I don't have time to answer all your questions, but I suppose this will go easier if I tell you some things." There was a lazy drawl to the man's voice, but Alphonse couldn't pinpoint why it sounded that way._

 _"I am a bio-alchemist, a great one."_

 _Immediately Alphonse understood, it was arrogance making him sound like that. The type him and Brother had come across many times in their travels. Now Alphonse was sure he was in serious trouble._

 _Because arrogance and alchemy never mixed well._

 _Include the fact that Al was fairly certain he was stuck in the middle of the array, and fear instantly killed his natural calm._

 _"It's a shame the state didn't think so. No matter what I did for them, they never let me pass their little exam."_

 _Alphonse tuned out the words, tugging at his arms but unable to get a single finger to move. His legs were free but that didn't help much since the man was a good yard away, and the lines of the circle weren't close enough to reach either so he couldn't destroy the array._

 _"-you'll be the first living organism transported by alchemy. It's quite fortunate you were out alone tonight."_

 _Alphonse brought his attention back to the hooded figure, who was actually looking in his direction, and Al caught sight of a bit of teeth gleaming at him from under the hood._

 _"Just think about what this will mean. It might be the end of cars, trains, or even walking. Why use any of those when you could travel across deserts in a matter of seconds?" The man rose to his feet, lifting the lamp before gliding over to Alphonse._

 _"It doesn't cost much either. You merely need an alchemist, a piece of chalk, and some blood." The hooded figure crouched beside him and reached within his cloak. Alphonse tried to stretch back, expecting the flash of a knife or worse, the feeling of one entering his abdomen._

 _With his imagination running rampant, it took Alphonse a second to realize the man held a vial containing a thick, red liquid. He swished it in front of the lamp before popping off its lid. "We grabbed some of your blood while you were out." He dumped the liquid around Alphonse in the shape of an arch while standing up. "It will help direct the flow of the transmutation, so it will know to transport your specific organic composition." He splashed the last drops onto Alphonse's dark shoes and shirt. "And I'm hoping you're clothing too."_

 _Alphonse watched the blood -his blood- spread out around him, and hurriedly tried to see past it to the white lines and symbols surrounding him._

 _However, the bio-alchemist lifted the lamp high and took away his only light source. Squinting, all Alphonse could tell was how the man observed him, his teeth still gleaming it what he assumed was a grin. "There is no time to delay." The glow of the lamp followed the alchemist and Alphonse was left in darkness as the man bent down near the circle._

 _He wanted to stop him, strained to jerk himself forward, but knew he could do nothing save watch as the alchemist placed his hands on the circle's edge._

 _A door slammed open and the the man jumped to his feet in a huff, no doubt ready to shout in either fear or outrage, but a flash of silver spun in the air before he could. Alphonse winced when the figure collapsed and a metal pipe rolled away from where it clocked him in the head. However, the alchemist's arm must have tumbled directly on the lamp because t_ _he light went out as fast as the man's consciousness did._

 _"Al?"_

 _His heart skipped a beat at the sudden loud call._

 _"Al, are you in here?!"_

 _He knew instantly who stood in the doorway, even if all he could see was the shadowed figure of his brother, and his shout of joy was muffled by the gag but loud enough to be heard._

 _"Alphonse!" The figure ran into the circle, but soon had to skid to a stop in order to avoid colliding with him._

 _"Brother!" He fought to say, close enough to see those warm golden eyes peering down at him._

 _"Al, what-" Edward seemed to recognize his trapped position and quickly fell to his knees beside him. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later." He clumsily felt around Alphonse's face before finding the knot to the gag._

 _He tossed it aside the second it came loose and Al's lips tilted up into a relieved smile._ _"Brother, how did you get here?"_

 _"Those idiots were dumb enough to drive off in the oldest car on the planet and I'm not blind enough to miss an oil trail." Edward smirked, but frowned when he noticed the metal twisted around his brother's arms._

 _Ed cursed. "I can't undue this without another-"_

 _The world brightened and Alphonse was briefly blinded by the eruption of blue sparks._ _"Now we make history!"_

 _Alphonse's eyes snapped open to see the bio-alchemist activating the circle and he reacted without thinking._

 _He used every bit of adrenaline to kick his brother back._

 _Edward tumbled away, and Al felt bad when he saw how harshly he landed outside of the white circle, but not for what he'd done._

 _"Al! Alphonse!"_

 _Because he'd do anything to keep Brother safe._

 _"ALPHONSE!"_

* * *

"You idiot!" Ed shouted in his face and Alphonse reeled back from the suddenness of it all. "What's wrong with you?! I could have gotten you out of there!" Ed looked absolutely livid, almost like he wanted to hit him, and Alphonse was both awed and disturbed that this look was being directed towards him.

However, he refused to budge in his decision. "There wasn't any time."

"Time?!" Ed scoffed, crossing his arms. "It takes like two seconds to transmute metal!" He asserted vehemently, and Alphonse was stunned by the claim until he realized that Ed was right.

At least in this time period, Ed could have gotten Alphonse out, but he had no idea that _his_ brother no longer could.

He could only imagine how this Ed would react to the knowledge that Edward couldn't perform alchemy anymore, or even worse, his reaction to the whole fiasco that led him to sacrifice his alchemy for Alphonse.

There was no way Alphonse would get into that, it didn't seem like a good idea, so he shut his mouth and watched Ed's expression grow sterner. "So you didn't think it through?"

"Brother," Ed and Alphonse turned to the unexpected speaker, which was Al. "You don't know that. Maybe there really wasn't any time, and if you had been added to the transmutation when it was only balanced to transport one-"

"It might of rebounded and killed us both." Alphonse concluded, giving his younger self a grateful look.

"Or it could have sent us-you and him through time." Ed added, his face smoothing out as he began to think rather than feel.

"True, but I never got a good look at the transmutation circle, and I doubt Ed would have either if we both got sent here." Alphonse explained and Ed gained a troubled look as he saw his point. "We would have been stranded and no one from our time period would have even known what happened to us."

"Meaning you both would have been on your own, starting from scratch to find a way to return to your time period." Al pitched in, walking closer to the pair though he was mainly speaking to Ed. "So you see, Brother? He made the best choice because now his Ed can easily find a way to get me-him back." Al nodded with a positive cheer in his voice.

Ed gazed thoughtfully at his younger sibling for a second, but he soon smiled as he stood up. "I hate to admit it, but I guess you made the...safest choice, Al." Ed spoke in a way that showed he was still unhappy with Alphonse's decision, but he had to admit it was logical. "I guess we don't have to wait long then. I'll-or I guess future me will figure out what that amateur alchemist did wrong, find a reversal, and then perform the transmutation soon enough."

He tilted his head down to send Alphonse a look of encouragement. Yet his lips dipped down when he noted the troubled expression on Alphonse. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Alphonse shook his head, his face swiftly switching into a gentle smile to appease Ed's unease. "Oh, nothing, I just think it might take Brother more than a few hours."

Ed raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Are you doubting me? Of course I can figure it out in a few hours!" Ed puffed out his chest, clearly offended.

"It's not that!" Alphonse waved his hands rapidly to show he hadn't meant that.

"Then what are you implying?!" Ed stared down at him impatiently, noticing the way Alphonse looked like he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. He had no idea how much Alphonse wanted to explain to him that Edward needed time to call another alchemist, and not simply anyone either. With his brother's life on the line, Edward would have to contact an experienced alchemist who had earned his trust. Considering how few people fit such a description, Brother probably didn't have many options and would have trouble getting someone as fast as he preferred.

"I'll explain later," Alphonse finally said, somehow maintaining a calm countenance. "It's late and I think I've had enough of talking." He kept his voice flat and hoped it didn't sound like the excuse that it actually was.

"He's right, Brother." Al looked up at the clock ticking on the cream wall above. "It's past midnight and you have to be up by seven if we're going to the library before the train arrives."

Alphonse observed them curiously. "Train?" The Elric brothers turned to see his puzzled expression. "Where are you heading?"

"Liore." Ed shrugged. "We heard a rumor about a man using a...philosopher...stone... What is it?" Ed stared at Alphonse with concern and deep interest because his brother had paled considerably at the mere mention of the city.

When Alphonse noticed his staring, however, he rushed to place a more neutral expression upon his face. "It's nothing," He could feel both of the brothers staring at him in disbelief. "I was just remembering something that happened there." He couldn't tell them how confident him and Brother had been, believing they'd freed those people from a power-hungry man, only to hear of the bloodshed and destruction that came upon the city shortly after.

"Is it something bad?" Al asked hesitantly, seeing the look on his future self and identifying it as worry.

"No, it's fine." Alphonse knew he couldn't fool his younger self, but he seriously felt it would be wrong to say anymore. Something in the back of his head told him it would only lead to negative consequences, so he laid a palm on the wall behind him and got to his feet. Immediately his legs crumpled, and only Ed lurching forward to grab his arms saved him from falling.

"Are you alright?" Ed was so frank with his concern that Alphonse couldn't help but grin slightly to himself. "I didn't see any injuries on your legs. Did I miss something?" When the concern turned into guilt, Alphonse knew he had to speak up.

"No, it's not an injury... I'm guessing my crutch didn't come with me?" Alphonse spoke plainly and Ed's eyebrows pinched in confusion. "I-well let's just say my body isn't in full health and my muscles haven't fully recovered from my condition."

"Condition?" Ed didn't seem reassured, and Alphonse understood why. After all, he had only gave them the minimum amount of details about what led to the bio-alchemist capturing him. They hadn't a clue Edward went to a pharmacy to get his vitamins or that his muscles had been severely atrophied from its time in The Gate, leaving him physically weak.

"Is that why you're so...thin?" Al stuttered, no doubt making sure to find the most inoffensive term he could think of.

"Yes, I've been recovering but it's going to take a while longer." Alphonse turned to Ed. "And it's not permanent, I'll be fine soon." He beamed at him, hopefully quieting any anxiety he had over the state of Alphonse's body.

Ed observed him, as if uncertain what to say. There was curiosity hidden behind his worry though, and Alphonse knew he had to keep going lest the questions he couldn't answer came forth now. He tried to shuffle forward and almost tripped when Ed didn't anticipate the movement and go with him.

"Hold on, don't push yourself!" Ed shouted as if he was angry, but Alphonse knew it was really out of worry so he apologized and allowed Ed to guide him over to the bed. The whole time they worked together to get him on the mattress, Alphonse could feel the gaze from the armor follow him. It lingered there even after Ed busied himself with getting ready for bed by flicking the light off and going to change in the restroom.

The silence which fell after his departure wasn't heavy enough to be called uncomfortable, but the longer Alphonse laid there staring at the ceiling and the armor -or Al- didn't move because it wasn't like he could get muscle cramps, the closer the silence drew to discomfort.

"This must be strange for you." Alphonse decided to go first, keeping his eyes locked on above.

After a beat, he heard the creak of metal shifting, probably a helmet titling in his direction. "Actually," Al's voice was soft and thoughtful, so much like the one Alphonse heard every time he spoke that it was discording. "I think it's nice."

Alphonse shifted his head to regard his younger self, mild shock on his face.

Al spotted it despite the darkness and went on. "Brother wasn't very hopeful before you came, and now I think he'll be happy." Al suddenly twiddled his thumbs, feeling bashful. "It means a lot to me too...seeing my body-or your body I guess." Al clarified, but it was an unnecessary gesture because of course Alphonse wasn't offended. If he recalled correctly, he hadn't even been sure his body was out there until Edward had told him he'd seen it in The Gate. He could remember how much of a relief it had been to hear that from Brother, and that had simply been verbal confirmation. To actually see his body and soul together in a future version of himself, Alphonse would have been ecstatic back then.

Alphonse smiled, understanding. "I know." He nodded, and though the armor was expressionless, Alphonse felt the twin smile -a thank you- being sent towards him.

A more comfortable silence settled in the room, and feeling less weighed down, Alphonse continued. "So you're taking a train tomorrow... That's funny, me and Brother we're taking the train tomorrow morning also." He noted nonchalantly. "And we're staying in a Central hotel too."

Al perked up at this, recognizing the invitation for what it was. "Oh, that is a funny coincidence. Don't tell me you were heading to Liore too?" There was a slight joking manner to Al's voice.

Alphonse chuckled. "No, we're going back to Resembool..." He frowned, suddenly more serious as realization slammed into him. "Speaking of coincidences, where did you guys find me?"

Al, noting the change in mood, quickly replied. "The transmutation happened right in front of us, we were only a street away from Central Library."

"How closely?" Alphonse's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Really close, you almost ended up right on Brother." Al noted the thoughtfulness in his older counterpart's eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Alphonse admitted. "But I think it's strange that out of all the places in Central, or even Amestris, I could of ended up...I landed right next to a younger version of me and my brother."

There was a pause, a moment of deep thought, and then both spoke. "The blood."

Alphonse blinked in surprise and his younger self regarded him in shock. "My blood was used in the array-"

"And instead of guiding the transmutation to take you to another location in 1915,"

"It honed in on the only person in 1914 with similar genes in their blood."

"Brother." They finished simultaneously, and Al felt the oddest sensation of kinship fill him. It was like Ed and his conversations, but deeper, and as he looked into the eyes of his older self, he could tell Alphonse felt the same way.

"What..."

Both twins turned sharply to see Ed standing there, hair loose and wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers, staring at them with the most baffled expression.

Ed opened his mouth, closed it, and then tried again. "That was one of the freakiest things I've ever seen." Ed spoke solemnly, but Al couldn't help but chuckle because of how dramatically disturbed the elder looked. Ed didn't seem to notice, though Ed's eye roll gave him away, as he went over to the couch towards the right of them. Only at that moment did Alphonse realize he was occupying the sole bed in the room.

Concerned, he sat up using shaky arms. "Brother, you can't sleep on the couch. It's uncomfortable and you'll wake up aching." He wanted to walk over and demand Ed take the bed, but he was in no state to do so. His brother seemed to know this, as he could hear the smirk in Ed's tone as he replied. "Of course I can. It's more comfortable than a desk and I fall asleep on those all the time."

Alphonse wanted to protest, but hearing the exasperated sigh from Al above him, he knew it was pointless. "Fine... Goodnight, Brother." He laid down, fatigue making him sink into the mattress faster than usual. He didn't receive a reply, meaning his brother was more than likely asleep as soon as he hit the couch cushions. Despite his own exhaustion, he hoped Ed had at least borrowed a blanket and pillow from his bed.

Al shuffled away from the bed while he closed his eyes, and only once Alphonse was on the brink of sleep did he make out the whisper he wasn't meant to hear. "Sleep well...because at least you can."

And he wondered if it was compassion or selfishness to pity his younger self.

* * *

Alphonse wasn't sure where Ed had gotten the thick, sturdy piece of metal, but he didn't care as he watched him clap and the metal elongated into a thin pole shape. He was admittedly amazed, because it had been over two months since he had seen his own brother do this.

Though his awe quickly transformed into exasperation when Ed announced, "There! I bet you've never seen a crutch this perfect, right?" Ed was grinning a wide smile, but Alphonse could only blink at the black crutch with a red goblin face gleaming from the top. Below the handles, there were red and orange flames patterning the crutch like flower wallpaper decorating a bathroom wall.

Alphonse didn't want to hurt Ed's feelings, but to be blunt, there was no way he could step outside the hotel with this. "Ummm..."

"Brother..." Al, also exasperated, shook his metal head in dismay and saved Alphonse the trouble of finding polite words to spare Ed's ego.

Immediately Ed rounded on the younger Elric. "What?! It looks awesome!"

"I think that's debatable."

"Are you judging my style?!"

"I'm not sure that counts as a style, Brother."

Ed huffed. "You, Winry, and nobody else understands how amazing-"

Alphonse clapped his hands and brought it upon the crutch. The goblin melted back into the metal because it _had_ to go, and soon after the color became a simple black all around.

Satisfied, Alphonse looked up from his creation, only to meet the wide-eyed younger version of his brother and a suit of armor hunched over in what appeared to be an attempt to examine the crutch more closely.

"H-How did you do that?!" Ed practically screeched, causing the hotel receptionist to briefly look up from his newspaper before he saw nothing of importance was happening.

"I..." Alphonse suddenly realized that in this time period, Al still had to use a circle because he hadn't regained his memory of Truth yet.

"You can do it too!" His younger self cried out, and behind the shock, Alphonse detected a hint of excitement. However, the out of place Elric couldn't decide what to do while he stared into the eager expressions -he knew Al would look that way too if he had a facial expression- and wrestled with what to say.

Last night he had been able to distract Ed and his younger self seemed too polite to bombard him with questions at such a late hour, but it was inevitable this would come up. The Elric brothers had always been curious about everything under the sun and he doubted an older version of Alphonse would be an exception to this.

Though vague was probably for the best right now, according to the faint recollection Alphonse had on time travel theories, which he planned to study extensively in the Central library.

He addressed his younger self first. "You won't understand this." He rotated to face Ed and his voice quieted. "I remember Truth and The Gate." The eagerness died on Ed's face and he even paled some.

"You mean-"

"Yes," Alphonse interrupted, not wanting his brother to say more than he should in front of Al. "You weren't the only one who saw him, we did the transmutation together after all." Understanding filled Ed's golden eyes and Alphonse felt a little bad for destroying the levity they'd shared a mere moment ago.

"What are you two talking about?" Al observed him and Ed in obvious confusion. "Brother?" Al was clearly fishing for information and sounded more than put out. Alphonse figured he felt left behind, but that didn't stop Ed's gaze from hardening.

"It's not important, Al." Ed looked grave as he apprised the crutch Alphonse was already leaning on, now viewing its transformation in a different light.

"But if he could show me how to perform alchemy faster, I could help you better in fights." Al pushed, though he spoke softer when he observed the the stern expression Ed wore.

"Well clearly you will," Ed nodded in Alphonse's direction. "Soon enough, so don't worry about it." Ed hurried out of the hotel's front doors and both Alphonses had to scramble to catch up.

Al easily reached the elder and immediately engaged him in conversation, however, Alphonse barely made it out the door before the two headed down the sidewalk. Fortunately, Al looked back, and noticing his older self wasn't beside them, stayed put and waited for him to catch up. Once Alphonse was near them though, they continued on at the same hurried pace from before while animatedly discussing something.

"Hey!" Alphonse tried to call out as his crutch rapidly fell onto the sidewalk to match his rushed steps. It was the closest Alphonse could get to running in his condition, but if he was being honest, he was doing little more than walking. "Ed, Al, wait!"

It didn't help that the morning crowd was more chaotic than the afternoon rush hour. Shop owners were fixing up the signs on their front windows to say OPEN or WELCOME. Cars were honking and their engines hummed all over the streets. Plenty of people were crowding the sidewalks to get to their office buildings, schools, and a number of other places that a huge city like Central held.

Alphonse knew he didn't have a chance if the Elric Brothers didn't slow down, and though he could easily make it to the library on his own considering how often him and Brother used to visit the place, he pushed himself to hurry. Because without those two, he felt alone and lost in a time so familiar yet different.

He turned the corner he'd last seen a flash of Ed's red coat, and his crutch nearly fell out his grasp when blue uniform collided into his face.

"Woah, there!" A hand steadied Alphonse before he could collapse and it gave him the support he needed to regain a firm grip on his crutch. "You alright, kid?"

And maybe it was because of how disorienting running into someone had been, but Alphonse didn't recognize the voice. However, as he opened his mouth to thank the man and move on his way, his gold eyes met hazel hidden behind glasses and he froze. His face contorted into part horror and half unimaginable joy.

Perhaps his black hair and uniform was more harried than Alphonse remembered, but that face was unforgettable.

Because he'd never forget Maes Hughes.

* * *

 **Yes, I went there.**

 **In the next chapter, there will of course be Alphonse's reaction to Maes and more interaction between the trio of brothers as they take the train to Liore.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are the best! I absolutely loved reading your reviews, and I can't believe how many followers and favorites I got in just two chapters! Thanks everybody!**

* * *

Al wasn't quite ready to let it go, especially since Brother had never explained how he learned to transmute without a circle. The most he said on the matter was telling Al it wasn't something he could simply teach him. However, Ed immediately rushed forward the moment Alphonse caught up to them and Al had to hurry to keep up.

He was going to bring the topic up again when Ed abruptly slowed and glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Do you think he's okay?" Ed spoke at a hushed volume, hoping only the Al in the suit of armor would hear him.

Not expecting the sudden question, Al hesitated before whispering back. "You mean the older me?"

Ed nodded, not making eye contact but awaiting the response eagerly. "With everything that's going on." Ed waved his hand to gesture at the unseen but very real dilemma they were all in. "Do you think he's dealing with it alright?"

When he understood what Ed was asking, Al felt warmed in his figurative heart by how concerned Ed was for him even if the concern was technically directed at a future version of himself.

"Why are you asking me that? You could just ask him." Al's tone held a thoughtful lit.

Ed rolled his eyes up to meet Al's gaze. "I normally would, but he's been...quiet all morning." His brother's eyes sharpened in slight frustration and puzzlement. Al knew it was because how Alphonse was clearly evading every question that related to his time period. Ed had tried to ask over breakfast what caused his condition, only for Alphonse to say he didn't have much of an appetite because of the condition. It wasn't like Alphonse didn't reply to Brother, but he never answered the direct question, just made a comment relating to the inquiry. Even Al had been curious enough to ask how long Alphonse had his body back, and while Alphonse had given him a very sympathetic -borderline pitying- look, he had simply said it was fairly new change.

Thus Alphonse often left their questions unanswered, and the rare time he actually did answer, the response was always vague enough that he might as well have said nothing at all. Though Al didn't have clue why he was being secretive, and he felt Ed should know this.

"I'm not sure, Brother." Ed glanced up at him, expectant. "I tried to predict how we should tell him he time-traveled last night and that didn't go like planned...so maybe I'm not that good at reading myself." Al couldn't help but reflect on how unpredictable last night had been.

They had going by the logic that Al knew himself better than anyone, which is why Ed had willing looked to him for guidance on how to deal with Alphonse once he awoken.

Al had told Ed easing his future self into the truth would be best, which is why he stayed out of the picture until he saw his older self tumbling off the bed, but they had instead startled Alphonse. It had never occurred to him that his future self would figure out Ed wasn't the brother he knew before they could tell him what was happening. Therefore, Al was no longer sure he was he best expert on reading or predicting his older self's actions.

Ed sighed, probably recalling the same thing. "I still think you can read him better than me." Ed sent a Al a confident expression, hoping to encourage him. "Come on, Al. Just put yourself in his place, how would you feel if you ended up in the past?"

Al's pace slowed, the only outward sign he had heard Ed. "I guess..." He could find but one answer. "I'd be okay as long as I was with you."

Ed blinked, not expecting the sentiment, but Al didn't notice as he was looking up at the blue sky in contemplation.

"But I'd probably still be worried about my brother-the older you because he'd be so far away and I couldn't reach him." Al's voice carried a hint of sympathy, suddenly imagining how lonely Alphonse must feel. Him and Ed practically went everywhere together, so it was probably jarring for Alphonse to suddenly be apart from Edward.

Ed nodded, rubbing his chin in thought. Then he glanced back to Alphonse, prepared to reassure him about his future self's well-being, but he stopped turning halfway.

Because Alphonse was gone.

Ed came to a dead stop, and Al almost crashed into him. "Brother, what-"

"We lost Al!" Ed's face swirled from side to side while he scurried around the younger Elric, half hoping Alphonse was merely hidden behind Al's bulky body.

"You lost me?!" Al shouted, throwing his hands up to hold his helmet in a very human gesture of shock.

Ed didn't respond as he began darting around groups of people in the sidewalk, heading back the way he'd came. Al wordlessly mimicked his behavior, easily maneuvering farther back since people naturally avoided the large guy in a suit of armor -it wasn't his fault he was so big!- and searching over the majority of heads.

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed called out, ignoring how people stared at him in either annoyance or curiosity. He shouldered past the crowds, not even sparing a few words to apologize to the people around him because his little brother was missing and he should of watched him and with his crutch, how could he have dumb enough to believe he could keep up!

"I-I think I see him!" Al's voice called out from somewhere ahead of him and Ed ran up to his brother.

"Where?" His voice held a frantic timbre.

"Down there." Al pointed yards down the sidewalk, a gauntlet hand raised above multiple passerbyers. "I think he's talking to someone."

Ed had no idea what Al was seeing, too many people were blocking his sight, but he had no reason to doubt him.

So he turned that way and ran.

* * *

Alphonse wasn't blinking, in fact his eyes were getting rounder by the second as he stared up at Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. The hand on his shoulder was light, but Alphonse felt like was only thing keeping grounded because it radiated warmth. The type of warmth only a living -alive!- person could emit, and it burned even through the hoodie he wore.

Hughes stared at him with a slight frown, no doubt seeing the blood drain from his face and leave him a pasty white. "Hey, are you-"

The crutch fell with a clang as Alphonse threw himself into the man's arms. He cried out Hughes' name repeatedly, ignoring the puff of air that escaped the startled man because it only proved he was alive -Hughes alive!- while he wrapped his thin arms as hard as he could around his torso. His head fell against his chest and Alphonse waited anxiously to hear the heartbeat, and when he did, Alphonse had to hold in a sob.

"Kid, calm down."

Hearing _his_ voice -he'd forgotten the sound- only made breathing harder. In a distant part of his memory, Alphonse recalled the doctor ordering him to avoid stressful situations for the sake of his lungs and heart, but he could't seem to think about himself when Hughes was here and solid.

"It's okay, just breathe." Suddenly Hughes started rubbing circles on his back, his parental instincts coming forth, and Alphonse felt himself slowly ease away from his excited state. Hughes didn't utter a syllable as he calmed Alphonse until his hold on Hughes loosened enough that the Lieutenant Colonel could pull him away.

Then Hughes peered down at him and Alphonse returned the stare, his golden eyes watery but no tears falling. "I'm sorry," Hughes searched his face, his mouth more deeply etched into a frown. "You clearly know me, but I can't remember seeing you before."

Alphonse felt his heart drop to his feet, and only now did it hit him that this man wasn't actually Hughes. No, this Lieutenant Colonel Hughes wasn't the helpful, kind man who visited his brother in the hospital. This Hughes didn't even know Alphonse had lost his body and kept the Elric Brothers' secret without being asked. He never tried to help, only to end up murdered-

"Al!" A breathy voice called out from afar and Hughes looked up to see a blur of red barreling straight towards them. Hughes took a step back and pulled Alphonse with him, uncertain Ed would stop in time. Yet it was an unnecessary shift since the Elric halted a foot in front of them.

"Hughes?!" Ed blinked rapidly, not expecting to see the man. However, his eyes quickly jumped to Alphonse. "Al, are you alright?! Did something happen?" The questions fell out much too rapidly for Alphonse to catch them, but Ed couldn't help it when he noticed Alphonse was shaking -Hughes holding him up- and his crutch was abandoned on the ground.

Clearly something was wrong.

Al suddenly caught up to them, joining the trio on their little corner of the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" He too noted how pale -almost ill- his older counterpart appeared. Yet Alphonse did nothing but give each Elric a look of pure sorrow.

"So I take it you boys know him?" Hughes interrupted, fixing his glasses before glancing at all three of them. His hazel eyes were sharp behind the lenses as his mind reviewed this new detail. "I was wondering why he looked like he could be your lost-long brother." He didn't miss the way the Ed stiffened at his phrasing, though the frail boy didn't react as he seemed to stare off into space.

"A-Actually, he's our cousin!" Al blurted out, and Ed's head snapped up to stare at him in shock. "This is Al-Alex." He corrected, barely stopping himself from saying his own name. He would of chosen something else entirely, but Ed had already called him "Al" in front of the Lieutenant Colonel.

Hughes raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Really? You didn't mention you were visiting family in Central." In fact, the entire reason Hughes had offered them a place in his home was because he was certain they had no other place to go. He had even asked Roy to make sure.

"We weren't planning on it." Ed interrupted his thought process. "I ran into him at the hospital last night, see?" Ed frantically waved his gloved hands at Alphonse's crutch, not that he needed to. The boy was obviously sickly, which was probably why he was so thin; a lot of sicknesses made people lose weight. However, that still didn't fully explain their encounter.

"But how did you recognize me?" He looked down at Alex, and the boy looked back him with the most torn expression on his face. His lips were parted like he desperately needed to tell him something, but nothing was coming out.

"He didn't," Al interjected, seeing Alphonse wasn't going to respond any time soon. "His condition causes him to take medication, and a side effect is disorientation. That's how we got separated." Al chewed out the words shakily, hoping it was believable.

"Yeah!" Ed nodded vigorously. "He must of thought you were someone else."

"I don't know..." Hughes's placed a hand under his chin while he looked up in thought because Alex had called him by his name-

He spotted a clock in a window shop.

"I'm going to be late to the meeting!" Hughes had woken up late and now with this encounter, he had little chance of making it to his office, but he could still try.

"Oh, we're sorry!" Al sputtered out an apology, latching on to the sudden news. "We didn't mean to make you late!"

"Um, yeah, you should get over there before your superiors chew you out." Ed agreed, pulling Alphonse away from him and handing him back his crutch.

"It's alright, boys!" Hughes gave them a reassuring grin, though it dimmed once confronted by the longing in Alex's eyes as he turned to leave. However, he didn't have time right now to contemplate it -though he _certainly_ would later- so he merely waved goodbye before merging with the morning bustle.

The Elric Brothers watched him leave for a moment before letting out a relieved breath of air, at least in Ed's case. "That was a close one." Ed rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how badly the man would react if he knew the truth. They hadn't even told Hughes about their bodies, and while he seemed a nice enough guy, he was still apart of the Amestris government. And the less people that knew they had broken the taboo, the better.

"What happened?" Al's soft voice caused Ed to turn back and see his brother was steadying his older self.

"I..." Alphonse stared at Ed, and the elder Elric almost expected him to explain everything, but then his mouth shut close. "I'm sorry, it's...he helped us so much and I thought..." Alphonse's eyes trailed downwards and his grip tightened around the crutch's handle.

"What is it?" Ed didn't intend to sound so harsh, but it was killing him to see Alphonse like this. He was pale, shaky, and very much looked ready to fall over. Clearly Alphonse knew what caused him to be in this state, but if he didn't explain, Ed couldn't help him.

"I don't think I can tell you." Alphonse turned away, unable to maintain silence when Ed gave him that look.

"Why?" Al piped up, surprised when his older self started to walk around him.

"Hey!" Ed reached out and caught Alphonse's shoulder, irritation making his eyes narrow. "You can't just walk away from this. Something is wrong, so tell us."

He heard Alphonse give a heavy sigh. "I can't-"

"You mean you won't." The accusation was clear while Ed's mouth turned into a line.

"Brother-"

He ignored Al and went on. "You can't really believe you're fooling anyone here. We know you're not telling us everything and I want to know why." Ed pulled Alphonse back by the shoulder so he could face him. "Like how did you get your body-" His voice died swiftly once he saw Alphonse's face.

Because tears were falling from his gold. Small and silent tears, but Alphonse was crying. Alphonse was _crying_.

"C-Can we please talk about this later?" Alphonse didn't bother to hide them, his voice already rough and clogged with emotion.

And maybe it had been four years since he had seen his little brother cry, but Ed was impacted the same way. He would do anything to make them go away.

Ed tilted his head in a slight, sluggish nod. His mouth was clamped shut and his eyes large, but Alphonse didn't acknowledge the reaction before he walked ahead.

"Brother?" Al asked quietly, a gentle inquiry on what to do.

Yet Ed was at a lost, so he said nothing as he gave Alphonse some distance, but followed just the same.

* * *

Ed quietly flipped over another page from his spot on the floor. A pile of books rested precariously next to him, but those had been there since they had arrived. His younger brother sat across from him in the aisle, somehow making his metal body fit in the corner while he examined a random book on bio-alchemy. He seemed to be very engaged in the scientist's writing. On the other hand, Ed struggled to focus on what he read. He kept reading the same paragraph only to reread it after realizing he hadn't absorbed it the first time, and when he did this twice, he couldn't help but release a hefty sigh.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al looked up immediately. It was almost like he had been expecting this from Ed, which was possible considering how easily the younger Elric could sense moods. This was especially true when it came to his brother, and Ed had a suspicion that was why their relationship was amiable -for the most part- unlike the argumentative, somewhat volatile relationships Ed held with nearly everyone else.

"You can tell me." Al encouraged, seeing Ed's closed-off expression despite how the eldest refused to take his eyes off the literature.

Ed almost didn't say anything, but as Al's heavy stare lingered on him, he eventually mumbled, "Why are you asking me that?" His tone was grumpy and terse. "It's him that's acting weird." Ed once more attempted to make the letters on the page legible to his brain, hoping he wouldn't need to say more, but his attention was so divided that the words on the page still didn't register.

"I think he has a good reason to be upset." Al suggested softly, raising his head to glance at Alphonse, who was sitting at a table a few feet outside the aisle they were in. He seemed to be concentrating on a passage from _Theoretical Alchemy_ -hadn't he read that once?- and studiously taking notes, but it was obvious he too was agitated by a wandering mind. His hands trembled every time he scribbled down a note, and though it might have been related to his condition, Al was fairly certain it was mainly due to his encounter with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

"What makes you say that?" Ed whispered back, though his eyes were scanning the text before him.

"Because I don't get upset over nothing, Brother." Al also pretended to read his book because technically all of them were faking. He had even caught his older self occasionally glancing up from his reading to stare in their direction.

Ed didn't respond at first, seemingly finishing up another paragraph, but soon his hesitant reply came out. "You don't think it's because of what I said earlier, right?" His face drew closer to the book in his hands, and Al wondered if it was an unconscious gesture to hide his shame over his earlier actions.

Al bit his metaphorical lip, giving the possibility some thought. It was true having Ed upset with him bothered Al a whole lot, and on the rare occasion his brother yelled out at him in genuine anger, Al could become downright depressed. It normally got so bad that Ed would have to track him down -he had a tendency to run off when he was depressed- and apologize -or at least show by his actions he didn't mean it because Brother wasn't good at verbal comfort- for yelling.

"No," Al concluded and Ed's shoulder cautiously slumped from its former tense posture. "He's not upset at you, he's upset at himself."

Ed blinked, his eyes raising over the top of the book. "What? Why would he be upset at himself? He didn't do anything wrong." It had been Ed who had thrown a fit, and all Alphonse had done was take it before politely requesting he keep his secrets. Obviously he was innocent.

Yet Al shook his head from side to side, only stopping when he realized this action was creating a grating sound and disturbing the silence of the library. "I don't know, but ever since he saw Hughes, he's been acting guilty."

Ed digested this information, now realizing that Alphonse was indeed giving off a guilty vibe. In fact, Ed could still recall a time when that look at had been directed at him after Al accidentally spilled milk on his favorite novel.

But this wasn't time for dwelling on the past.

"That's it, I'm talking to him." Ed snapped the book closed, telling himself it didn't say anything about the Philosopher's stone that he hadn't already heard... Probably...

"I don't think that's a good idea." Al insisted, his voice the only thing stopping Ed from jumping up and confronting Alphonse.

"Why not?" Ed questioned sharply, though there was no anger directed at Al, but towards their predicament. "He's upset, and keeping the reason he's upset a secret won't make him feel better."

Al somehow managed to slump over in slight aggravation. "He already knows that."

"How would-"

"Because I already know that." Al cut in, interrupting merely to help his brother understand. "Don't you think if I'm keeping secrets, especially from you, that it's not because I _want_ to but because I _have_ to." He tried to be reasonable, and though he seemed to make Ed pause, his brother quickly crossed his arms.

His older brother shook his head, also annoyed. "It's not that I think you-he is doing this because he wants to, Al." Ed ran a hand through his bangs. "It's not even that I really want to know his secrets." Certainly that was one of the things that he found vexing, but his curiosity always came second to Al's well-being.

"Then what is it, Brother?" Al felt the beginnings of confusion stir in him. He knew his brother was saying something in between the lines, but he couldn't decipher it. Apparently him and Brother had more in common than he believed if both of them could puzzle Al so much.

Ed's gaze lowered, and he bit the inside of his cheek. "I know whatever he isn't telling us is upsetting him," Ed's uncrossed his arms while he began fidgeting and tugging at the edge of his cloak. "And I can't help but think if the other Ed was here, he'd know how to help him." Al watched Ed shrink on himself in complete contrast to his normal self, where Brother kept his back straight and head held high to make himself appear as tall as possible.

It took him a second, but suddenly Al understood what Brother was actually saying and he reeled back in surprise.

Ed felt inadequate. More specifically, he felt like an inadequate older brother. He knew Ed took his role as the eldest seriously, but it didn't occur to him until this second what that meant now that Alphonse was here. As of last night, Ed's younger siblings had doubled in number, and if he knew his brother like he thought he did, this meant Ed had doubled his efforts to fill his role. In Brother's eyes, he _had_ to look out for his younger brothers -though Alphonse could be older than them both for all they knew- and he was working twice as hard to take care of each Al.

Yet when Alphonse refused to tell him why he was feeling so bad, it hindered Ed's efforts. It might even have been seen as a rejection in Brother's eyes because he expected Al to tell him everything. Of course even Al had things he kept private from everyone, but he always told Ed the really important issues he was having, and some part of Ed relished the fact he could help Al emotionally. Mainly because he could no longer help him physically.

Al braced himself, choosing his words with all the care he could without letting the silence drag on for too long. "Brother," Ed twitched, at attention like one would be in front of a firing squad. "You are _not_ letting me down." Al's voice was as gentle as a spring breeze and Ed stiffened, his eyes widening as he realized Al had caught on to his hidden doubts. "It doesn't matter how much older I become, you could never let me down." He finished warmly, and Ed wouldn't meet his eyes, but he was sure it was only because he didn't want his younger sibling to see how much he'd been affected by his words. Brother never had been the openly emotionally one if he could help it.

"And if it will make you feel better, I'll go talk to him." Al decided in a split decision, and Ed jerked his head up in shock, though his eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Really?" Ed couldn't help but ask, took stunned to realize of course Al meant it.

"Mhm." Al nodded, slowly setting the book off his lap and reaching over to return it to the shelf above his brother. "You keep reading and I'll make sure he's okay."

Ed blinked at him, disbelief making him stare at Al until the armor rose to his feet. Only once Al gave him the OK hand sign before heading over to Alphonse did Ed truly see his younger brother meant it.

And as he went back to reading, he soaked up the words on the page with his typical ease.

* * *

Alphonse didn't move his gaze away from the book, but Al was fairly certain that he had heard his clanking footsteps or at least sensed he was standing next to him. "I remember that book." Al mentioned nonchalantly, tapping a leather finger against where his chin would be while he thought back. "I think I picked it up here a while ago."

Alphonse looked up and nodded with a small, wry smile. "You should." His eyes drifted back to the literature. "I was wondering where to I could find a book on experimental and theoretical alchemy, and I sort of remembered this one."

Al nodded. "You're trying to understand what type of transmutation sent you back."

Again, Al received a nod. "It's not that I need to since I'm sure my brother is already making a reversal as we speak." There was nothing but confidence and admiration in Alphonse's tone, and Al was reassured to see some things never changed. Not that Al expected himself to change so drastically in the future, but it was comforting to know him and Brother were still as close as they'd always been. After all, he had heard that some siblings started to drift away during the early years of young adulthood.

"-want to be able to explain my time travel in a way we can all understand." Alphonse finished and if Al had a face like him, he would of blushed when he noticed he had accidentally tuned out for a second. Fortunately, Alphonse didn't seem to notice he was a little lost and continued. "It would be more practical if I could explain my dilemma to you both instead of having Ed constantly send you over to check on me." Al said it all with the same content expression and a lack of bite to his words. In fact, Al picked up on a tinge of exasperation in his tone more than anything.

"Is Brother really so obvious?" Al questioned, finding no reason to lie while Alphonse flipped over another page in his book.

"Well he is staring at us, so yes, I guess he is."

"Subtlety has never been Brother's strongest quality." Al chuckled lightly and Alphonse looked up to beam at him for a moment.

Soon though, the smile dwindled away and Alphonse slowly asked, "He wants to know what I'm so bothered by... Doesn't he?" The question was quiet and meek.

Al regarded his older self, noting how that odd guilty expression had twisted his face into a grimace, before nodding. "It's only because he's worried about you."

"I know," Alphonse's eyes lowered in part shame. "I wish I could tell him, but..." He glanced down at his book and Al read the spine to see it was titled _Planes of Existence_. The younger felt curiosity welling up in him, but somehow he refrained from asking.

Though as if he were a mind reader, Alphonse raised his eyes and gave him a slight smirk. "You want to know what I'm not saying too." There was certainty in that statement.

Al knew he couldn't lie even if he wanted to, which he didn't anyway. "Yes, but I know you won't tell me." He saw Alphonse's eyes trailing down again in guilt and he quickly amended. "But I get it. You must have a really important reason for not telling us how you got your body back or why Hughes seemed so important to you, and everything else you're keeping secret."

Alphonse blinked, not expecting such immediate comprehension, though he probably should have. This was himself, not Edward after all.

"I do," Alphonse emphasized. "And I hope I can explain it to you both once I finish these books." He inclined his head towards the short stack of research texts lying on the table.

"Do you think you can finish all those in time? We leave in forty minutes."

"I'm not trying to become an expert, I only want to know the basics so I have an idea what this all means." Alphonse clarified.

"Maybe I can help?" Al tentatively reached over Alphonse to grab the book labeled _Time: Proper Usage in Alchemy_. "If I read some, it will make it easier for me to understand what you tell us later."

Alphonse didn't give it much thought before agreeing. Thus the two fell into a comfortable silence, Alphonse scribbling notes with a sturdier hand and Al sitting down beside him since he couldn't fit in the chairs.

"...Brother is still staring at us, isn't he?"

"How about you give him a thumbs up and-"

"You'll pretend not to notice."

Alphonse nodded minutely so Ed wouldn't see. Over his head, Al gave Ed a thumbs up and Alphonse instantly felt Ed's gaze recede.

From the corner of his eye, Alphonse and Al shared a look while mentally high-fiving.

Because sometimes they had to take care of Brother too.

* * *

Al idly wondered if he was caught in a time loop, one of the many time theories he read about, while he once again watched his brother clomp down the stairs of the library in a rage. "I came all the way to Central, got dragged into hunting down some rogue alchemist, and had to deal with annoying nurses for nothing!" Ed tossed his hands in the air. "Can you believe it, Al? All this time wasted chasing a dead end!" His dark mood sizzled the air around him. and people clearly felt it because they gave him a wide berth once he hit the sidewalk.

"It's okay, Brother."

"I know, Brother."

The twin responses made Ed freeze mid-step and he slowly lowered his foot to the ground before turning to face Al and Alphonse. The two were already appraising each other before looking back at Ed uncertainly.

"Oh, were you talking-"

"Oh, I thought you meant-"

They both paused when they noticed they were talking over one another. Then the trio regarded each other. Alphonse ruffled the back of his head sheepishly, Al glanced around bashfully, and Ed's face held a strange mixture of amusement and frustration.

"This is going to get confusing." Ed released a puff of air and crossed his arms. "We should find a way to differentiate you two."

Alphonse mulled this over for a moment, but soon spoke. "I guess you can call me Alphonse," His statement interrupted the Elric Brothers' silent pondering. "Since you're more used to calling your brother Al." He also reasoned it was his younger self's right to be called "Al" by Ed, considering he technically wasn't this Ed's brother.

Ed gave him a meaningful look and Alphonse sensed Al's appreciation. "Are you sure? It won't be weird for you?" Ed wanted to make sure Alphonse didn't felt rejected or diminished in his eyes if he used the more formal version of his name.

Alphonse shook his head, an amused smile quirking up his lips. "Of course not, Brother. It's my name."

Ed nodded, reassured this wouldn't be a problem and they resumed walking away from the library and entered the more spacey sidewalks since the morning crowd had dispersed somewhat. Though Alphonse noticed both of them were walking at a slower pace than this morning, no doubt for his sake. Ed walked only a step ahead of him and Al was right behind him, but Alphonse decided not to mention it because it would probably just remind them of today's earlier incident where Alphonse was left behind.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a dead end?" Ed's voice broke the silence, and Alphonse already figured out where this was heading. "Didn't you already know we wouldn't find the answer here?" Ed had angled his neck so he was partially staring back at Alphonse but mainly looking forward so as to avoid a collision with pedestrians.

Alphonse reminded silent, allowing the clank of his crutch against the sidewalk to be the sole noise for a moment. "It's because I didn't want to disrupt the timeline." His voice came out uncertain and Ed slowed so he could flank his left.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with those time travel theories you and Al were studying."

Alphonse and Al nodded. "There were a lot of different theories, some more realistic than others." Al brought up, his mind still boggled by what some scientists claimed were possible if time travel could be achieved.

"Yes, but there were a few that sounded more likely given what already happened to me." Alphonse added on, Ed listening attentively.

"Then let's hear it." The older Elric encouraged.

Alphonse glanced at Al, but the younger signaled he should begin. "Well I would say there are three possible situations were in, but the first one is a little hard to believe."

"Yeah, well we've seen some unbelievable things before, haven't we?" Ed half-joked, though he soon grew serious. "What are they?"

"In _Planes of Existence_ , an alchemist theorized that time travel isn't really possible." Alphonse spoke timidly, scrambling himself to find the words. "As in there was originally one world, the one I lived in during the year 1915, but when I time traveled, I created a separate timeline or world."

Ed almost faltered in his step at the albeit outlandish theory. "So what you're saying is me and Al aren't actually you and your brother, but other versions of you-"

"Created because my time travel caused this new world to form." Alphonse nodded, his brows scrunching together as he thought it over. "Which means I didn't time travel as much as I traveled to another version of my world."

Ed frowned, shaking his head slightly. "But there's no way to prove that, and we would never be able to tell this was another world unless something drastically different happened to me and Al which didn't happen to you and your brother."

"Exactly, that's why it's the least credible theory." Alphonse shook his head in agreement. "I think the other theory makes more sense."

"Which one?" Ed turned a corner and Alphonse forced himself to speed up since Ed was unintentionally hurrying again. Though the motion left him unable to answer since it took his breathe away.

"Uh, the next one was where a physicist described time as a river." Al smoothly took over and Ed redirected his attention to him. "It's pretty simple. Basically time flows in a straight line and time travel is when a person leaps from one end of the river to another point."

Ed nodded, taking this theory in more easily. "Is there anything unique about this idea?"

Al thought it over before saying, "The only thing is it can only be real if destiny or fate exists."

"What?" Ed rose an eyebrow, incredulous. He wasn't exactly the type to believe in such fantastical ideas. "You mean that none of us are really in control of our actions, just following a predestined path."

"Yes," Al nodded a bit timidly since the concept wasn't one he entirely agreed with either. "But not everything is predestined, which means Alphonse can still make some changes-ripples that will alter little things but ultimately some things must happen."

"And what exactly are these things?"

Al shrugged as much as he could with his metal body. "Who knows? It could be anything from you being destined to become a state alchemist or us meeting Teacher."

"Eh, it's probably not true anyway." Ed dismissed, waving a hand in the air carelessly. For if he agreed with that theory, there would still be the question of who or what planned out their destiny. He would have to believe some higher being had writing out everybody's story, and Ed saw no reason to start believing in something like that now.

"You're right," Alphonse sounded a little breathy, but was fast to mellow out his breathing before someone noticed. "I really think it's the third theory that's most plausible. Everyone from theoretical alchemist to physicists mentioned it." Ed perked up, hoping this theory would bring him some clarity.

"The last one is similar to the river theory, as in time is still seen as linear, but it doesn't rely on destiny. It describes time as being more fluid." Alphonse lowered his head, concentrating on keeping up.

"So with this theory, anything you do here in the past could affect your time-the future." Ed's voice held an unsure tone but his eyes were glazed over in thought.

Alphonse nodded. "Technically I already have." Alphonse admitted and Ed's mouth leaned towards a frown. "When I appeared, you and Al were supposed to go to the hotel without stopping but this time you ran into me. It's something small, but still a slightly different past than the one I experienced."

Ed came to a rough stop, a moment of clarity hitting him across the head and making him feel foolish.

"Brother?" The dual voices mixed as Al and Alphonse stopped beside him.

Ed tilted his head, a tightness around his eyes as he looked at Alphonse. "That's why you won't talk about yourself. Because if you tell us stuff then it can influence our decisions and alter the future. And if that happens..." Ed felt his head practically boiling as his mind dove into the numerous possibilities.

"I don't actually know," Alphonse interrupted him. "Especially since it depends on which theory is right."

Al decided to cut in to reassure the eldest. "If we're alternate versions of the original Ed and Al, then there isn't much to worry about." He lifted a gauntlet to wave it in Alphonse's direction. "He's just another version of me, and nothing he does here can really affect him, his life, or our lives."

"But if that's not the correct theory." Ed countered.

Alphonse replied. "If time is like a river, there's still no negative consequences. I could tell you everything I know," Alphonse noted the way Ed's eyes lit up in slight curiosity. "And while there might be little changes you both make, ultimately your lives would remain the same and Al will end up being me one day."

"And if time is linear?" Ed brought up, instinct telling him this wouldn't result in a comforting answer.

"Then I should do my best to avoid making any changes, even small things." Alphonse's golden eyes were suddenly steel. "It's like equivalent exchange, every action I take will have a reaction or impact. Even simple things like talking to you right now could be changing things." Both Al and Ed appeared taken back by Alphonse's seriousness.

"I could change not only our futures but other people. Someone who wasn't meant to die could now, and people you're supposed to meet might not ever see you. I could even cause myself to never get my body back." The words fell off his tongue like ice sickles, cold and hard.

"But that's assuming the changes here will impact you eventually." Al timidly interjected.

"What do you mean?" Ed felt unease stir his insides.

"It's possible he'll never be effected because..." Al's voice drifted off and his armor shook slightly. It took Ed a second to recognize it was Al's version of fidgeting like he had committed a crime. Ed felt his trepidation multiple and he he appraised both of Als with weariness.

"What could happen?"

Neither one said anything and wouldn't meet his eyes. Ed was about to demand an answer, but then Alphonse spoke. "I might never exist."

Ed's heart sunk to his boots and kept falling.

"W-What are you saying?"

Alphonse gave him a smile that wasn't at all genuine, his eyes carried too much weight -fear- for it to be real. "If something changes drastically, it's possible I won't ever exist because your Al or someone else makes a different choice." Alphonse forced out a puff of a air no one could believe to be a real chuckle. "If there are two timelines, mines and yours, then this one might be dominant and mines might be recessive."

"Like genes in the body, one is more prominent." Ed explained to himself, dawning horror coming upon his face.

"In that case," Al spoke, his voice shaky. "I would replace this Alphonse, and I would grow up to be slightly different version of him."

The air around them stilled and no one knew what to say. A few people walked passed the group, but other than them, not even the wind shattered the silence.

"It doesn't matter, you know." Alphonse's voice was hardly above a mouse, so quiet was he. He was observing the ground, his eyes darkened by a mute acceptance. "I'm not actually your brother so it's not like you'd be losing Al, and-"

"Shut up." Ed's growl was thick and struck like a bullet. Alphonse was startled into raising his head, only to see his brother's face twisted into a grim rage. "You think that changes anything?"

Alphonse didn't know what to say, his mouth parting in shock while Ed stalked forward until they were barely an inch apart. "You're Alphonse Elric and I don't care what time period or world you're from, you _are_ my brother," He poked his chest with a heavy finger. "And your life is always going to be important to me." His voice became strangled, and he breathed so harshly Alphonse could feel his breath on his neck.

"And even if you weren't," Al stepped closer to him to and he could sense the stern expression being shone down on him. "You are a person, and everybody has the right to exist." He didn't yell or raise his voice in the slightest, but the words still left Alphonse feeling thoroughly scolded and his eyes as round as the sun.

Alphonse hesitated, and then smiled apologetically. "Thank you, Brother." Alphonse directed at both of them because wasn't that what they all were? Brothers?

"But I was trying to tell you that you might not need to worry about that." Alphonse redirected the conversation and Ed's tense posture fell away from him in shock.

"If time is linear and there are two timelines, it's possible neither is completely dominant to the other." Alphonse went on, using the biology terms. "Instead of one Alphonse existing and the other not, we can both merge."

"Like with flowers." Ed nodded, recalling what he knew about genetics. "If a red flower mixes with a white flower, sometimes the offspring comes out pink because neither the red or white gene is more dominant than the other."

"Exactly," Alphonse continued. "So my timeline could mix with yours, and even if there are some changes, I'll still be me." Alphonse ran a hand through his hair. "It might even happen while I'm here. My body could start to change right now due to any different choices you, Al, or anyone else makes."

Al felt his spirit lifted by this news, and he almost went on to say something but suddenly a low growl emitted from Ed's stomach.

At first everyone was shocked, including Alphonse, but then Ed said, "I guess all this theorizing has left me hungry."

"Brother, didn't you eat two plates of food back at the hotel?"

"Yeah, so?" Ed crossed his arms defensively.

Alphonse laughed as he watched the two. "Well he is a growing boy. He needs the extra food to get taller."

Ed immediately latched onto the reference and his mouth opened to shout obscenities because he wasn't so short that fleas mistook him for their strange looking cousin! But his mouth snapped closed when he realized exactly what Alphonse said. "Wait? I grow taller?!" Ed suddenly grabbed onto Alphonse's shirt collar like a dog who had found a bone.

"Um, well..." Alphonse stuttered because he hadn't expected such a reaction and was uncertain if he could reply.

Realizing the moral dilemma, Ed insisted. "I highly doubt you telling me my height is going to send the world on a drastically different course." His eyes quickly lit up when he saw Alphonse relax. "Now what's my height?"

Alphonse shrugged. "I guess telling you guys some things couldn't hurt, as long as I don't give you details." If Ed were a dog, he would have been wagging his tail as he waited for the answer.

"Yes, Brother, you're taller."

"I knew it!" Ed cheered, his smile stretching from each of his face as he placed to hands on his hips while straining to be his full height. Alphonse muffled his own laughter, but Ed didn't notice as he went on. "Am I even taller than you?"

Al grimaced playfully. "We're about the same height."

"What?!" Ed's mood spiraled down and he hunched over in disappointment. Both Alphonses could hear him muttering something about being the oldest and should be taller and it wasn't fair, but nothing coherent.

"But you are taller than Winry." Alphonse tacked on and Ed sprung up immediately, his eyes wide.

"Taller than Winry?!" His eyes glazed over and Alphonse could only imagine what he was daydreaming his future self to look like.

"How far in the future are you from?"

Alphonse turned to acknowledge Al's question. "It's the beginning of June, 1915."

"Wait a minute." Ed cut in, tuning in to the conversation. "So I'm still older than you?"

Alphonse blinked and then recalled how old Brother had been when they went to Liore. "Technically yes. We're both fifteen, but you're older than me by a month."

Ed gave a hearty, victorious laugh at that. "And to think I was worried my younger brother had suddenly became the older one."

Alphonse tried to wrap his head around being the eldest, and couldn't. "You're right, that would be really weird."

"Definitely." Al agreed, but when he caught sight of the clocks in a repair shop, he gasped. "Brother, its already eight-fifty."

Ed, recognizing the dilemma, immediately started walking. "Come on, we can't miss the train." He didn't hurry though, still mindful of Alphonse's inability to rush. Yet Alphonse still pushed himself to move forward because if they missed that train and arrived at Liore later, Alphonse had no idea what could happen.

However, Alphonse nearly came to a full stop when Al leaned in conspiratorially and asked, "So is Brother the same height as us without his boots or..."

Alphonse gave him a small wink and understanding, Al and him shared a brief laugh. Ed looked at them confused, but then shook his head and dismissed it.

There were some things even he didn't want to know.

* * *

 **It took me till one in the morning, but somehow I got this done in two weeks. You're welcome!**

 **Anyway, next chapter will basically be episode two of Brotherhood and will involve them on a train. On the other hand, don't expect this to be Hughes last appearance.**

 **Till next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thanks for all your support! Now enjoy :)**

* * *

Alphonse managed to keep it together as he perched himself on the bench, resting his crutch against the side and forcing his lungs to take in oxygen at a measured pace. Thankfully neither of the Elrics noticed his silence while they talked above him.

"But what if they don't have any more tickets?" Al inquired in response to Ed saying he would see if there were any tickets left for the morning train heading to Liore.

"In that case," Ed smirked as he turned back to Al, his eyes bright as a flash of mischief crossed his face. "I'll have to get creative." With that said, Ed sauntered over to the ticket booth and left Al standing beside his older self.

Only then did Alphonse allow the facade to crumble. He began gulping in as much oxygen as he could, but fell into a violent coughing fit when his unprepared lungs chocked on the sudden intake of air. Inside, Alphonse felt his heart racing to pump his blood and spread the large quantity of oxygen to the rest of his body.

"A-Are you okay?!" Al leaned over him, concerned by what may have seemed to be Alphonse choking. "Do you need a doctor?!" Al wanted to help his older self, but having no idea how to, his hands simply hovered around Alphonse uncertainly.

"No doctor." Alphonse forced out before another coughing fit overcame him, his body not quite ready for speech but worried Al would cause a scene if he didn't speak up. He took in a several deep breaths before his breathing finally steadied out. "I'm fine. My lungs and heart just aren't used to exercising like they did today." Alphonse sounded mildly hoarse, his throat agitated from all his coughing.

Al would have frowned if he could. "Why didn't you tell us we were going too fast? We would have slowed down for you."

Alphonse opened his mouth to explain how he didn't mean to overexert himself -he still wasn't used to his new body's limitations-

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Suddenly Al lifted his helmet to look over Alphonse's head, and perplexed, Alphonse twisted back to see First Lieutenant Hawkeye standing a few feet behind them. Her cinnamon brown eyes were latched onto to Al, only somewhat larger than normal due to her surprise at seeing the younger Elric.

"Alphonse," Hawkeye nodded rigidly towards Al, her posture perfectly straight despite the movement. "Edwa-" Her greeting was clipped off and she stiffened -the only expression of shock she allowed in public- after really taking in the full sight of Alphonse.

"My apologizes," The woman began, her tone even despite how she was inwardly flustered by the careless mistake. "I saw Alphonse and assumed you were his older brother." Her eyes trailed his golden hair before focusing on his eyes, no doubt noting his uncanny resemblance to Edward.

Alphonse blinked a few times, having not expected this encounter, and Al was half-worried another breakdown to rival his reaction to Hughes was forming until Alphonse shook off his thoughts and his lips melted into a pleasant, welcoming smile.

"That's okay, I do look a lot like Ed from behind." Alphonse could only imagine how much more so he looked like Brother since he continued to wear Edward's t-shirt and hoodie. He could still recall a time when Havoc had joked he couldn't tell Al and Ed were related sometimes because of their different temperaments. Yet after Alphonse regained his body, Edward had never needed to specify to the nurses and doctors which patient was his brother, they all knew the minute they saw the two next to each other.

"He's our cousin." Al introduced him, drawing Alphonse away from memory lane. "He lives in Central but wanted to see us off." The lies came out smoothly now that Al knew what story they were going with.

"It's nice to meet you Miss..." Alphonse purposefully trailed off like he didn't know her name.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye." She inclined her head while a fleeting, thin smile graced her face. "It's nice to meet you as well." Hawkeye continued to eye him, the intensity of her sharp gaze making Alphonse uncomfortable after a while.

"Did the colonel send you?" Al decided to take some heat off his older self before more revealing questions could be asked. After all, Hawkeye was far from stupid and not one to be easily deceived for long. "Do you have more information on the Liore case?" He wouldn't be surprised if the mission parameters had changed, as Colonel Mustang had a bad habit of finding new information at the last minute, and whenever possible had theses details rushed to him and Ed by messenger.

"Yes, but not for you." Hawkeye assured, her attention now on Al. "The Colonel and I will be returning to East City this evening, so I was sent here to retrieve our tickets."

Al nodded to show he understood she was in the middle of fulfilling her duties. "Well it was nice to run into you." The sentiment was genuine since Al had always gotten along well with the lieutenant, even his brother spoke cordially with the woman, though some of that respect might have been because of her reputation with firearms.

"Yes, it was." Hawkeye gave him a warm, more lasting smile, the feeling mutual. "You boys have a safe trip." She regarded Alphonse, her face flattening out into a neutral expression though her tone was no less warm. "And I hope your recovery goes well."

Alphonse's eyes widened until he guessed she must of seen his crutch. Plus it was fairly obvious Alphonse was not up to full health, the signs clear to the observant eye. Thus his heartbeat mellowed as she walked off, reassured his secrets were safe once more, but he frowned as something occurred to him.

"I don't remember meeting Lieutenant Hawkeye here." Alphonse voiced his thoughts by accident, building anxiety making it him act without thinking. "This...wasn't supposed to happen."

Al regarded him, taking in how bothered he looked. "You mean the timeline has changed?" He shifted his metal bulk timidly at the thought, the warnings from a mere twenty minutes ago fresh in mind.

"It's possible that time has... Do you hear that?" Alphonse eyes started dancing around the area for the source of a very particular sound, which he could have sworn he had just heard.

"Hear what?" Al also looked around for whatever had caught Alphonse's attention. Until a faint, but very distinct meow came from somewhere below. Al and Alphonse shared a look before Alphonse bended over to check under the bench.

Oval, pastel blue eyes stared back at him from a furry face.

"It's a kitten!" Al didn't know if it was himself or Alphonse who cheered first, but he was the one to scoop up the muddy orange feline while Alphonse stood up on his crutch to appraise it. It stared up at Alphonse innocently, completely complacent as Al stroked its fur.

"It's so soft,"

"Fluffy,"

"And we have to keep it!" They ended in unison before Al scrambled to reach for the straps on his chest plate.

"Wait," Alphonse stopped him, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "I remember this..." His excitement tumbled down into gloom as he cried out, "But Brother found it before we got on the train." Alphonse became the picture definition of despair and Al was hardly better off as his head dipped down in disappointment.

"She kept making noise," Alphonse explained, kicking a lone pebble around with his shoes. "I don't think she was comfortable in the armor." He sighed, but then froze. "Actually, maybe we can hide her." An idea in mind, Alphonse reached out for the kitten, gesturing for her to be placed in his sole free hand.

"Really?" Al transferred the kitten to him gently, making sure Alphonse had a good grasp on it before releasing it.

"Mhm." Alphonse smirked, excitement renewed. "Maybe it will be quiet if it's somewhere more comfortable." He peered down at the stray, stroking its head with his thumb before softly placing it into the right pocket of his hoodie. The cat left a noticeable bulge on his side, and was most likely confused as it kept wiggling around in the cloth, so Alphonse discretely hung his arm in front of the pocket to hide its movement.

Al was beaming brightly in the inside. "Yeah, he'll never suspect you have it!"

"Well, Alphonse,"

Al jumped and Alphonse nearly toppled himself over when Ed abruptly came up from behind him. He held a train ticket in his hand and was sending them a proud smirk. "Guess who got you the last ticket...to...Liore... What's going on?" Ed furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Al was twiddling his thumbs and Alphonse refused to make eye contact.

"Nothing." Alphonse shrugged, ruffling the back of his hair compulsively.

Ed gave him an unimpressed look, not at all convinced. "Then why are you guys acting so weird?"

Al twitched before offering, "Um, we were worried you didn't get the ticket, that's all."

Ed sent him a mild glare for a minute, believing the silence would break him. However, when that didn't work, he sighed and extended his gloved hand, palm face up, while making motions towards himself. "Alright, hand it over."

Alphonse inwardly flinched, but when he saw Ed's attention was zeroed in on Al, he relaxed.

"Hand what over?" Al miraculously managed to come off as innocent as a small child batting their puppy-dog eyes despite being a suit of armor, and Alphonse wondered if he had always been so good at deception.

Ed's lips tugged down into a slanted line, his eyes hardening to show he meant business. "The cat you're hiding in your armor." He deadpanned, before irritation darkened his expression. "Now cough it up! The train is about to leave and we are not taking it with us."

"But, Brother, I don't have a kitten. Really, I don't." Al said in earnest, and Ed was taken aback by the lack of hesitation. Normally when he caught on, Al would just sigh, open his chest plate, and reveal the cat.

Therefore Ed considered dropping the interrogation, doubting his instincts for a moment, but something told him not to. He took a second to question where else Al would hide a stray, when suddenly one idea in particular stuck out to him. Alphonse flinched when Ed's eyes shifted to him, and noticing this, an accusation formed the tip of Ed's tongue-

Right as the train whistled to signal its impending departure.

"Time to go, Brother." Al rushed out, bodily tugging Alphonse in front of him and towards the train doors. His older self barely managed to keep his balance, but quickly went up the steps when he realized this was his chance to escape.

"Hey, I'm not finished!" Ed balled his hands at his side, scowling when Al and Alphonse didn't acknowledge him and hurried on the train anyway. Growling, Ed stomped onto the train, right on their tail. "I swear if you have a cat on you-" The train doors shut tightly behind him, muffling his threats from the outside world while also silencing the crackle of blue sparks which were forming right outside the door Ed had entered. The thick doors even kept out the cries of surprise and fear coming from the pedestrians on the platform while they observed the sudden occurrence of blue lighting.

Al and Alphonse were busy searching for unoccupied seats and Ed was so engrossed with finding out what they were hiding, that none of the Elrics noticed how most passengers were staring out their windows, some even poking their heads out to witness the commotion up close.

And by the time the Elric brothers were properly seated, the train was starting to chug down the tracks. When they finally glanced out their window, all they saw were crystal blue skies and lively green meadows.

* * *

Standing before the large window in Central Command, the sun rays beamed onto Mustang's raven hair and gave it a sleek, lustrous gleam. "You know I have to leave soon, Hughes." He sighed, exasperated by his friend's newfound interest in the Elrics. Though he was certain if he didn't satisfy Hughes curiosity now, it would only give the man another excuse to call him via telephone. At least until Mustang got fed up and unplugged it, which he typically waited to do until Hughes' fifth call. "But I can spare a few minutes. So what else do you want to know?" He observed Hughes lazily from the corner of his eyes.

The lieutenant colonel shrugged, his posture casual though the green of his hazel eyes were bright and alert. "I was just wondering why Ed's parents would let him join the military of all things." An edge of disapproval slipped into Hughes tone, the mere thought of his own precious -adorable!- little girl joining the army at age twelve inconceivable. The notion that any parent would stand for such a thing was equally preposterous from his perspective.

"Their mother is deceased." Mustang cut straight to the point, hands held behind his back. In his mind, memories of four years ago swam up to the surface, reeling in his brain like a film before he refocused on the present. "And their father abandoned the family when they were very young." He made a partial turn to see how Hughes was taking in the information, and he was unsurprised to see a grim expression darkening the man's face.

"I figured it was something like that." Hughes looked weary as he admitted this, but his mind remained focused on the task. He soon manged to regain some composure for the sake of finding the truth, like the true officer of the Investigation branch that he was. "But don't those boys have anyone else? An aunt? Uncle?" His face dipped down and the sunlight placed a glare on his lenses, obscuring the intensity of his gaze from Mustang.

"Cousins?" He let the question hang in the air, itching for the answer.

Yet the silence lingered longer than expected, and eventually Hughes tilted his head up to stare at Mustang. However, the colonel did nothing but give him a perturbed look.

"What?" Hughes cocked up an eyebrow.

Mustang shook his head, causing his bangs to swish to the side, as he regained his former passive expression. Though curiosity lingered beneath his calm mask while he spoke. "It's nothing serious, but you're the second person to ask me if Fullmetal had a cousin today. I'm starting to wonder if I'm missing something."

Hughes blinked at that, not expecting someone else to have seen Alex since he had apparently been in the company of the Elric Brothers for less than a day.

However, Mustang used the break in conversation to glance down at his pocket watch, not needing to open it to know he was running out of time. "I'd ask you what made you think they had cousins, but I really don't have the time."

Hughes deflated on himself, almost ridiculously depressed that he hadn't received a much of an answer to his question.

"Hughes." Mustang's tone held a warning when he saw the man wasn't going to let it go.

"Fine, fine, Roy." Hughes straightened up, regaining his professionalism. "Let me at least walk you out." He clapped a hand on Mustang's shoulder before pulling back. Then in unison, they strode away from the window and down the hall towards the large front doors.

"Their records say their mother was an only child," Mustang interjected, stopping a foot from the front door. "But considering how little they know about their father, it is possible he had siblings or remarried." He nudged the door open and held it so Hughes could follow.

"So it's only speculation." Hughes deduced, his tone light but his eyes narrowing behind the lenses. "But it is possible they have cousins or half-siblings... They could even live here in Central." He lowly muttered the last part to himself.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Mustang concluded as he trudged down the steps, leaving Hughes at the top of the stairs. "I'll see you later, Hughes." He glanced back once he was at the bottom of the steps, and his friend raised a hand in a customary farewell before re-entering the building and heading towards his office. His mood dimming a little as the mystery surrounding Alex pushed him to head to his office faster, determined to do some digging before returning to his gorgeous wife and perfect little angel.

Mustang stayed where he was, watching Hughes leave while wondering where that conversation had came from. Certainly Hughes was a big softie when it came to children, so asking why he would allow Fullmetal in the military made sense, but the cousin question was unexpected. Furthermore, hadn't Hawkeye mentioned the Elrics having a cousin too?

Mustang shrugged it off, figuring he would have the entire train ride to East City to dwell on it, so he started strolling through the park in front of Central Command. He was heading towards the train station at a brisk pace since he really didn't want to know how his Lieutenant would react if he caused them to miss the train.

"Colonel?" Blonde hair tightly held up by a hair clip suddenly encompassed his vision as he turned to the side and caught sight of the out of breathe woman. She was standing a couple of feet away, but she hastened to break away from the masses when she visually confirmed he was her superior.

Mustang's forehead crinkled in confusion due to the abrupt change in plans. "Lieutenant?" He observed Hawkeye's unusually flushed face -had she ran all the way from the station?- and the few beads of sweat falling from her face. "I thought we agreed to meet at the train station."

"Sir," The title was terse and jagged as broken glass, causing Mustang to immediately shut his mouth. "It's the Elrics." Her tone was as flat as ever, some might have even called it cold. However, Mustang saw her eyes, the way they pinched together and the severity her eyes carried.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang's expression hardened, knowing the younger Elric was unlikely to be in trouble since he had no human body to be harmed and he didn't take risks like the eldest.

"He's in Central Hospital." Hawkeye confirmed Mustang's silent fear and he struggled to his keep face schooled. "I haven't received many details on his condition or what caused his injury, but I know it happened at the train station." Her speech came out in a flurry, but realizing what she had unconsciously done, Hawkeye forcibly slowed down.

"It must of happened right after I saw them this morning." Hawkeye was speaking to herself now, and despite her not saying anymore, Mustang could hear the shame hidden behind her composed demeanor. He didn't have to look at her to know she was mentally blaming herself for Fullmetal's accident, as if she could have prevented it simply by being there.

"Lieutenant," Mustang gave her a stern look and she returned the look. Neither one made a sound, but the conversation might as well have been audible since Hawkeye soon gave a sharp nod of agreement. There was nothing she could have done, and she needed to move on if she wanted to be any use to the colonel.

"We'll ask Fullmetal himself for details once we get to the hospital." Mustang spoke confidently, but he honestly didn't know if Ed was in any condition to talk or if his injurious were too grave. Swiveling to the right, Mustang's feet practically flew across the pavement at the thought that one of his subordinates -a mere child as Hughes said- was possibly incapacitated for good.

Hawkeye trailed him, merely a step behind as all thoughts of their train ride were forgotten. To outsiders, no doubt they look no more hurried than usual, it was only a colonel and his subordinate going about their business.

Only the pair knew something was amiss, a strange feeling carried on the breeze, and the sensation only grew stronger as they arrived outside Central Hospital.

* * *

Alphonse hung his head low, sensing Ed's stormy expression being sent towards him before the eldest rotated to glower at his younger brother too. "You know, Al, I was really hoping you would outgrow this one day, but clearly," His voice grew tight as a stretched elastic band while Alphonse shrunk in on himself. "You're too far gone." Ed ran a weary hand down his face, fully exasperated.

"Brother," Al timidly spoke up, clutching the kitten more closely to his body but never tightening his grip for fear of harming her, when he saw the glare Ed was giving the stray. "I swear it won't be a problem. She isn't noisy and I can train her if you give me some time-"

"No, Al!" Ed shouted with finality, causing the younger Elric to clam up. "I told you millions of times we can't keep pets! Just use your head! You really think it would enjoy being banged around in your armor every time we're on a dangerous mission?" He thrust his pointer finger in the cat's face, but the animal seemed to think it was a game as she began waving a paw to bat at the digit until Al hauled her back.

"But she needs a home." Al tried again, albeit without much force as he practically withered under his brother's reasoning.

"Not with us." Ed sighed, some of the anger lines dissipating from his face. It wasn't that he didn't feel bad for the homeless feline, but they _couldn't_ keep it and Al needed to understand that.

"Then how about with me?" Alphonse perked up, his eyes shining with tentative hope. "My brother and I aren't traveling anymore, so we don't have to worry about taking her everywhere." His voice came out in a bubbly stream, the prospect of finally getting a fluffy, lovable cat lifting his spirits.

"Yeah, Brother!" Al agreed shamelessly. "It won't be a problem if he takes it back to his time!" He wasn't sure it was possible for Alphonse to take another living thing with him, but if there was any chance at all, Al was happy to go along if it meant he would get a cat by June 1915.

Frustrated that his words weren't getting through to them, Ed snapped faster than a predator latched onto prey. "He can't either! It's a dirty stray carrying who-knows-what diseases, and it could scratch him and infect him! Does his body look like it can fight off an illness right now?" Ed waved wildly at Alphonse, who was staring at him in complete bafflement.

"H-How?" Alphonse started, mouth parted a centimeter, causing Ed to raise one brow at him in confusion and Al to give him a inquisitive look. "How did you know that's what my brother said? When I found a stray outside the hospital." Alphonse half-shouted, recalling how he had tried to pick up the kitten lingering outside Central Hospital, only for Ed to immediately shoo it away. His brother's sole explanation being that it could scratch or bite Alphonse and give him rabies.

"Guess it's 'cause your brother is a smart guy." Ed smirked slightly, mirth dancing in his eyes. Soon though, his tone became hard as stone once more. "We have to leave it at the next stop."

Alphonse's shoulders slumped and his eyes became moist while Al hunched over the cat in his best attempt to make himself appear small. Their mutual despair filled the air, culminating to the point that Ed became unnerved.

"D-Don't give me those looks!" Ed raised his hands as if to ward off an attack, which happened to be the kicked-puppy look being thrown at him from across the table and the gloom emitting from the brother next to him. "You know it's the best thing we can do for it." He threw his hands towards the kitten, and once more believing it to be an invitation, the ball of fur leapt out of Al's loose hold and onto the table.

"Hey!" Ed cried out when it suddenly rubbed itself against him, specifically on the small section of his wrist where his glove and sleeves left skin exposed. Its downy, feathery soft fur tingled his arm.

And suddenly Ed was surrounded.

Alphonse was continuing his frontal assault him with that look, Al had a depressed cloud looming over him from the side, and the kitten was rubbing its admittedly pillow soft body against him.

All together, Ed couldn't handle it.

"Fine!" Ed yanked the kitten up, causing it to make a short yelping sound, and held it away because it was easier to stay mad at the feline when it wasn't overwhelming his senses with its fur. "You can keep the kitten for the train ride," He had his younger brothers' full attention, the depression leaving them so quick Ed had to wonder if they had been playing it up earlier. "But it _is_ being left at Liore and that's final!" He dumped the cat into Al's expectant hands like it was unwanted baggage.

"Dawnie can stay!" Alphonse cheered, leaning over to stroke the kitten's back while Al asked him exactly how fluffy she was.

"You already named it?!" Ed screeched, but was entirely ignored as Al and Alphonse gushed over it. The elder groaned, slapping his hand against his head. If they had already named the cat, that meant they were already attached to the thing. Which also meant it was only going to be harder to separate them form the stray once they reached the city.

"This is all your fault." Ed grumbled, giving the furry menace a harsh glare. Yet the cat merely meowed in his direction, its blue eyes twinkling as innocently as before.

Ed sank into his seat then, knowing this train ride was going to feel longer than he anticipated.

* * *

Alphonse smiled as he watched the cat play with the edge of his hoodie. There was a loose thread hanging by his left pocket, which he would of fixed with alchemy, but Dawnie was batting at it and apparently having the time of her life. Across from him, Ed and Alphonse were discussing the chances of the Philosopher's stone being in Liore. He was doing his best to pretend Ed wasn't giving him a searching look every two minutes, as if expecting him to join in the discussion, but it was beginning to bother him.

Despite their earlier conversation about consequences, his older brother couldn't completely fight off the desire to learn everything Alphonse knew about getting Al's body back. After all, it couldn't hurt to be pointed in the right direction, right? It didn't have to be specific, just a nudge in to the correct library, city, or alchemist.

Alphonse did feel guilty for not even doing that for Ed and Al -the risk too high- and dreading the possibility they viewed it as Alphonse's way of taunting them. He wouldn't blame them if they felt that way because he was the one that had everything they desired most. He had a human body, but all Al could do was watch him from within his unfeeling armor. Ed had waited so long to fix his brother, and despite Alphonse -the answer to his problems- being here, he remained no closer to retrieving Al's body than yesterday. Alphonse's heart sunk as he seriously contemplated whether he was being paranoid or if Ed and Al actually felt that way.

The cat launched herself roughly into Alphonse's side, and though it wasn't enough to hurt, Alphonse was jarred out his thoughts and rapidly turned to see what Dawnie was doing. He had swiveled around just in time to see an envelope fall out of his pocket and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"My letter!" Alphonse couldn't help but cry out, worried it would be dirtied if it reached the floor. However, it only slipped onto the bench beside him and Alphonse easily swept it into his hands. He lifted it to eye level in order to examine its condition, anxiously turning the envelope over and peeking inside to make sure the letter hadn't fallen out. Soon satisfied it was no worse for wear, Alphonse sank back into the wooden seats and looked up.

Gold eyes and red light from an armored head stared back.

"What?" Alphonse drawled out even thought he had a good idea why they were staring.

"I'm just wondering why you've been hanging on to that thing." Ed began, genuine interest weaved into his voice. "Didn't you get it two months ago?"

Alphonse cocked his head, a quizzical expression overcoming his face. "How did you know that?"

"We read the date and your name," Al assured, figuring Alphonse might be worried about what they had seen. "Sorry, but we wanted to know who you were and found it on you last night." His metal body twitched nervously, still sorry for having invaded Alphonse's privacy.

Yet Alphonse waved him off. "It's fine, I know you were only looking for information." His eyes fell down onto the envelope, though he was speaking to Ed. "It's from a dear friend who helped out me and Brother." He hoped that would be enough to satisfy his brother's curiosity.

Ed snorted. "Must be a _very_ close friend." His lips were slanted in the beginnings of a smirk. "With all that flowery writing, I could have mistaken it for a love letter."

Al gasped before Alphonse could react. "You read my letter?!" To be fair, it technically would be Al's letter one day and therefore an invasion of his privacy.

Ed shook his head dismissively. "Calm down, Al, I didn't read the letter." His gaze slid to Alphonse, who appeared uncomfortable under Ed's scrutiny. "But no one could miss all those hearts dotting the page." His smirk widened.

Yet Alphonse simply shook his head from side-to-side in mirth, a look of fondness softening his eyes and making him appear younger than usual. "Well May never really hid how she felt about me."

Ed blinked, not expecting the new detail, before he gained a devilish grin. "Is the feeling mutual?"

"Brother!" Al squeaked, acting more embarrassed than the Alphonse being addressed. On the other hand, his older self had been shocked into silence by the nostalgia the implication had brought him.

Edward had caught him rereading the letter more than once, and no matter how many times Alphonse asked Ed why he stared at him while he reread May's letter, Brother refused to answer. No, Brother would just smirk in the exact same way this younger Ed was doing. The type of cocky grin that said he knew everything that was going through Alphonse's mind, and if that was possible -please tell him Elric Brother telepathy wasn't real- it would be enough to make Alphonse blush. Those thoughts were ones Alphonse wanted not a single soul to know about, and Edward was no exception.

Recovering before Ed's entire face could morph into one giant smirk, Alphonse forced out a soft chuckle. "She was just my teacher in Xing's version of alchemy. It's called alkahestry." Ed and his younger self gave him a blank look, probably confused by the information. "And like I said, she helped me and Brother in a pretty big way so she is a good friend to me as well." Alphonse finished with a tiny smile full of satisfaction on his face.

Ed and Al mulled the influx of details over because how would some girl know about alchemy from Xing? Was she from there? What did she help them with? How did they meet?

"Wait a second!" Ed stomped his metal foot, realizing he had nearly been duped by his not so innocent brother. "You never answered the question."

"I'm surprised you're not asking about your own girlfriend, Brother." Alphonse practically purred, transitioning without a hitch.

Ed's jaw fell so hard, it nearly hit the table.

Al grasped his chest plate like his nonexistent heart had stopped beating.

"Brother, has a girlfriend?!" Al squawked, shifting around in his seat with frantic energy. He kept turning from Ed's gobsmacked face to Alphonse's innocently serene -perhaps too innocent- expression.

However, Ed snapped his head up at Al once his words finally registered. "Why are you acting so shocked?!" The offense was etched into Ed's entire being. "I could have a girlfriend if I wanted-" Ed seemed to realized what he was saying and his voice ended in a high pitched yelp while cherry red blossomed all over his cheeks.

"Actually, he doesn't." Alphonse admitted in between a brief laughing fit, causing Ed to still and Al to calm somewhat. "At least not yet." He gave Ed a friendly pat on the shoulder, who still in too much shock to shrug Alphonse off.

"Now that we're going to Resembool, you'll have plenty of time to catch up with Winry-" Ed's golden irises shrunk into tiny dots while the white of his eyes expanded into moons. "And to tell her how you feel-"

"No, we're done!" Ed made a slicing motion through the air, knocking Alphonse's arm back and breathing heavily. "It's not safe for you to tell us our future so you should stop. Right _now_." The words rushed out in a half-garbled mess, his tone so high, Ed sounded like he inhaled helium.

Alphonse played like he was ignorant to his dilemma. "Are you sure, Brother? You seemed pretty interested-"

"I'm taking a nap." Ed announced unceremoniously, letting the side of his face flop onto the window so he was no longer facing either of his younger brothers. "Didn't get much sleep last night." He muttered off an excuse, his eyes closing as he forcibly willed himself to rest, which hopefully wouldn't be too hard considering he was honestly tired. Last night had been quite eventful after all.

Al and Alphonse looked across the table to each other, stifling a giggle, each feeling quite smug over what they had done. They might have been younger, but sometimes they had to question Ed's maturity.

* * *

 _He couldn't remember how he got here -wherever here was- but it took him less than a second to react to the scene before him._

 _"Stop it! Please, he's my brother!" Alphonse's body had never felt more like a prison until the moment he saw Father stalking closer to Ed. The pale monstrosity of a man heaving himself toward Ed without heed to Alphonse's cries._

 _"My brother! My brother!" He called out continuously, voice high with desperation, because there was nothing else Alphonse could do. His former attempts to drag his metal body had failed when he had no legs to support his heavy, useless body._

 _Not my brother! Not my brother! The mantra played his head while he watched Ed give an admirable struggle to free himself. His golden eyes defiant as he expended every ounce of his remaining strength despite the pain it must have brought him._

 _Yet his automail was gone and there wasn't enough time._

 _"Brother!" His call morphed into a sob because Alphonse was too far away from Ed. Too too far away from Brother, and why wouldn't somebody help them? Why were they alone in this fight against Father?_

 _All thoughts of the oddity of only him and Brother being here faded when suddenly Father's reached his destination. His hand covered in protruding veins fell towards his Brother's chest and slammed right above his unprotected heart._

 _"Brother!" Alphonse lunged forward but his arms fell off with a clang and then he was lying in a heap like discarded trash._

 _"Al..." Alphonse wasn't sure how he heard the whisper when he had fallen miles and miles away, and was only getting farther from his poor, unprotected Brother but somehow he did._

 _And with surprising clarity he could see Ed's eyes shift towards him, fearful and sad, but most of all regretful._

 _Somebody help! The thought was loud as a siren in his mind while he wrung around in the dirt, knowing it was no use and he was just as trapped as Brother, but determined to try._

 _"I'm sorry." Ed's eyes shut and Father got what he wanted._

 _"BROTHER!" He screeched and screeched because it wasn't like he needed to stop and breathe while his metal remains crumbled into dust and Ed's cries of agony filled the arid air-_

Alphonse jerked up and nearly banged his head on the metal arm resting on his shoulder, but Al pulled back before he could.

"Alphonse?" Al was staring at him, concern clear from the sound of his voice, but Alphonse couldn't answer.

His ragged breathing had stolen all his oxygen and his body was still battling to regain it. Though Alphonse took this moment to let his eyes lay on the red glow of the helmet, and soon reality asserted itself. He wasn't fighting Father right now, or he would be in the armor, not this younger version of himself.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Al explained, whispering in order not to wake the sleeping train passengers. "But you were having a nightmare, right?" He took in the frenzied, wild eyed look in Alphonse's dull gold and couldn't help but compare it to the one other golden-eyed person to walk up such a way. But what could he have seen in life to give him nightmare's to rival Ed's?

"I-I..." Alphonse coughed, ruggedly, unable to fully calm his heart even as he took in the sight of the midnight blue sky through the window glass and felt the steady thump of the train riding along the tracks.

Alphonse's eyes darted to the side and he drank in the sight of Ed, completely fine, and resting against the window pane. His brother's breaths were slow as he slept, his face serene and cloak draped around him like a blanket. Right now Ed was merely a fifteen year old kid -healthy and safe- and oblivious to his own problems.

Alphonse's heartbeat stopped competing with the speed of a train, and his own breath even out. Ed was okay, and that meant he would be okay too.

"Was-" Al began hesitantly, and Alphonse returned his gaze to him. "Was it about Brother?"

Alphonse was already pale from the nightmare, or he would of paled more when he figured out Al had seen him staring at Ed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Alphonse swiveled to face the window, wiping some cold sweat off his forehead. "It's fine, I just get violent nightmares sometimes. Normally Ed would be here to wake me up before they get to..." Alphonse cut himself off, nearly revealing the details of his dream. He was used to letting it all out after Edward woke him up, and Brother would listen and tell him it was going to be okay.

But Brother wasn't here now and that was a disquieting thought.

"Who is May?" Al asked out of the blue, and Alphonse was baffled by the switch in questions. "You don't have to be detailed, but it might be nice to talk about her." He finished off a bit lamely, and Alphonse pieced it together.

Brother didn't accept comfort when he had nightmares, but Alphonse had always been different. He didn't like talking about the nightmares themselves but a little distraction was always welcomed. Edward was good at this, even after five years of being out of practice, he was always there to prattle on about anything from the weather to happy moments from childhood. Anything really, if it took Alphonse's mind off what he'd seen. It was comforting to talk about reality to Al, and despite having no nightmares for four years, it was clear Al knew this about himself.

He was trying to distract him, so Alphonse let himself be distracted.

"She's from Xing." Alphonse reflected on his awe, the first time he realized he far she had travel.

"Wow, it must have been really hard to travel all those deserts." Al made a noise of awe, admiring anyone who could traverse what he had heard was a rough terrain.

"Yeah, she is a tough girl. Fast too." Alphonse recalled her strength in battle, but that only made him think about Father which would only lead to his the fading memory of his nightmare. So he decided to focus on the less physical qualities.

"She's also very smart, and really proficient at alkehestry." He felt a tiny smile stretching out his lips. "But really stubborn." He chuckled weakly, recalling how they argued as she tried to teach him and kept pointing at her head like it would magically explain everything.

"Heh, you must really like her." Al said, and only now did Alphonse remember he was talking to someone. He had been so caught up in the memories, he had became oblivious to the outside world.

Now a little bashfully, Al shrugged. "Well she is very nice, and caring." He recalled how she came back to save the people of Amestris, risking her life for people that weren't even her own. "And when she gets so excited, her eyes look like stars-" Alphonse stopped abruptly, knowing he was going much farther than he should. It became clear Al felt similar as he simply stared at Alphonse in shock, uncertain what to make of it.

Alphonse coughed, regaining his composure. "Where's Dawnie?" His curiosity was genuine as he could no longer see the kitten resting in his lap, which is where he had left it.

"Oh, she's right here." Al pointed to his own lap and Alphonse leaned over to see the feline stretched out over a metal leg, her whiskers twitching as she slept.

Alphonse gave her the barest of touches on the head, not wanting to disturb her, but desiring to feel the fluff once more. "Maybe Brother will let us keep her?"

"Doubtful." A quiet voice caused both of them to start and Alphonse's head snapped to see Ed had a raised a lone eye to observe him. "I haven't changed my mind by 1915, so you shouldn't get your hopes up." He fully turned to face them, though he didn't straighten up from leaning against the window.

"Brother, how long have you been up?" Alphonse couldn't help but question, trying his best not to blush because it wasn't certain Ed had heard that part at least.

"Not too long." Ed offered, voice a little thick from disuse. "Why? You guys talking about me or something?" He narrowed his eyes to silts and sent Al a suspicious look.

Al shook his head quickly, slightly laughing. "No, not really. Do you want us to?" He joked and Ed gave him a "seriously?" look. Alphonse smiled at the scene, recalling his own brother and his playful banter.

But Brother wasn't here.

"Alphonse," Ed's tone was serious as he observed the worried frown on Alphonse and straightened up. "I know you said it might take your brother more than a few hours, but it's been a whole day. What's taking him?" His molten gold was dulled by the darkness of night, but the stars revealed his curious expression.

Alphonse bowed his head. "I don't know. Maybe he's still making the reversal." He didn't believe that at all. Reversals in math and science were essentially the same as the original equation, just backwards. Plus considering the genius ability the eldest had at thinking of new equation, Alphonse had a feeling the reversal had been made hours ago.

So why hadn't Brother returned him to his time? Had there been complications?

"Sure, that's it." The sarcasm was thick in Ed's voice, his mouth starting to turn into a scowl. "He should be finished by now, so why hasn't he activated the transmutation already?" Ed leaned in to see Alphonse's face better, and Alphonse didn't have time to cover up how he bit his lip to prevent himself from answering.

"You know, don't you." There was no doubt in Ed's eyes.

"Brother, we already talked about this." Al tried to defend him.

"No, it's okay. He's right." Alphonse sighed, figuring he should at least tell them something before they got their own ideas about the future. "Brother can't activate an array as easily as he used to. I can't tell you why."

Al seemed shocked and Ed outright stared at him with surprise deepening the crinkle between his eyes. "What?" Ed sounded both worried and upset by the news.

"It's more complicated for him. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say." Alphonse appeared downcast, knowing that this news would only worry them and internally upset that he was inadvertently the reason his brother lost alchemy. Ed claimed he didn't miss it, that Alphonse's body had been worth it, but sometimes he wondered if it was.

He stared down at his hands, the skin just a smidgen too close to his bones to be considered healthy. "Anyway, I'm sure that's the only reason he hasn't activated the array." The pair was still eyeing him, an uncomfortable silence filling the air around them.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Ed concluded suddenly, if only to break the gloomy atmosphere. "But don't worry, Alphonse, he's not going to take much longer." He nodded determinedly and Alphonse smiled at the familiar look because it was so much like Brother.

Yet still off.

Alphonse glanced off to the side. "Of course, I know he will." He looked outside, wondering how many hours till they reached Liore.

And how many hours till he was home.

* * *

 **I'm glad I finished this in two weeks, but my summer break officially ended today and I'm back to attending classes so I'm not sure I'll have the next chapter up as soon.**

 **In the coming chapter the trio arrives in Liore, things will go a bit differently than episode three of Brotherhood, and there will be an explanation for what/who Mustang and Hawkeye encountered at the hospital.**

 **Until next time, byes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, we're halfway through this story already. There's only four chapters left. :O** **Thanks for the continued support, all of you readers are the reason we've made it this far! :)**

* * *

The trio wandered through the empty streets of Liore, the sky above them was indigo fading into cerulean. The sun would fully rise in a couple of minutes, but for now, there was still an overcast blanketing the trio and the buildings they passed.

It was like relieving a memory to Alphonse, small details he had forgotten about coming back to him as he observed the area. It made him feel both nostalgic and slightly creeped out.

Though at the same time, it all felt very different from his memory; like a painting on the wall tilted just a centimeter to the left, it was all a little off.

Ed didn't look as short as Alphonse remembered, but that made sense since this time he was not looking down at him from the helmet of seven foot, medieval armor. Also the fact he was trudging behind another version of himself and his brother while he used a crutch to trail them made this experience different. Besides the physical changes, Alphonse felt different too. Instead of the wonder and hope he and Brother had when they first entered Liore, Alphonse felt a pang of something -loneliness?- hit him while he watched this Ed and Al walk a step ahead of him.

Because this Ed wasn't _his_ brother, not really. No, this was Al's brother, and in this picture, he really didn't fit. The Elric brothers had always been a duo, not a trio.

Alphonse shook his head roughly to clear it of these morbid thoughts. He hadn't slept very well after his nightmare, which had planted a slither of anxiousness in the back of his head that made it hard to focus on his surroundings and keep away negative thinking.

"How about here?"

Alphonse tuned into the conversation, seeing that Ed had stopped to gesture to the side where an alleyway rested. A couple of candy wrappers littered the ground by the trash cans in the alleyway, but it was spotless besides that.

"No," Al peered down at the cat resting in his arms to make an assessment. "Dawnie doesn't like it here either." He gave the feline a few strokes on the back, which caused her to purr appreciatively.

"So you speak cat now?" Ed sarcastically questioned, bleared-eyed and irritable due to his sleep being interrupted on the train. "Fine, how about here?" He pointed up ahead to another alleyway that was littered with trash cans overflowing with discarded meals.

"It's filthy, and probably smells bad." Al said with disdain, finding the place too distasteful for precious Dawnie. Ed pinched the bridge of his nose, throughly upset that they had passed yet another alley and his brother still hadn't gotten rid of the feline.

Not one to give up easily though, Ed spotted another alleyway that was more packed with trash cans than the other ones and walked up to it. "This one could work." He noticed a sign above it stating how it was a cafe. "She could catch the scraps they throw out."

"But what if the waiter sees her? He might hit Dawnie with a broom and hurt her." Al clutched the kitten more closely to himself, as if to shield her from the world.

Ed growled to himself, considering tossing the kitten out with his bare hands, but Al seemed to notice the twitch to his eyes and fell behind him so he strolled alongside Alphonse.

"I don't know why your being so picky, she's being left one way or another." Ed grumbled, creating a dust cloud as his boots scuffed against the pavement while he trudged forward, his displeasure clear to both Als.

"But Brother," Al implored in an overly cheerful tone, raising Ed's suspicion. "You only said we had to leave her in Liore. You never said _when_ we had to leave her." He didn't have a body to smirk with, but Ed heard it loud and clear.

"What?!" Ed demanded, rounding on Al, his body shaking in rage. "We're not taking that thing with us on our mission!" His fists shook and he felt his blood pressure rising.

Al, used to his brother's temperament, didn't react at all. "Why not? She won't bother anyone." He patted Dawnie's head and the cat melted in his arms, a pleased meow coming from her.

"Because-" Ed faltered, not having an actual answer and Al and Alphonse walked past him. Though thinking quickly, Ed hurried to match their pace.

Placing his fists on his hips, Ed smirked as he announced, "Because it would mess up the timeline." He said a matter of factly, lifting a pointer finger up like a schoolteacher.

"How do you know?" Al countered, a little upset his idea had been tossed out so easily.

"I'm right, aren't I, Alphonse?" Ed turned confidently to him, and Alphonse took a second to realize he was being addressed. He had been staring at a blond man who had his long hair tied in a ponytail, but the man had turned slightly and it became apparent he was much older than Brother.

Pushing away the disappointment, Alphonse rushed out, "Um, yes, I didn't have the cat last time." He felt Al giving him a betrayed look while Ed appeared smug. "But I doubt having a kitten would change that much, Brother." He added on kindly, smiling up at Al who cheered up at the support.

Ed's grin fell off his face, a scowl replacing it. "Well it doesn't matter what effect she might or might not have on the timeline, we're leaving her. Now." He slowed to a stop in front of the tallest building out of the cluster of houses and shops around him. Alphonse saw the sign above announcing it as a hotel, one of the few in Liore.

"But it's not fair to just abandon her. We can't just leave her." Al clutched the kitten closely to his chest plate, almost as if he were preparing to hide her in his armor.

Ed's eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step forward. "Yes, we can and will." His voice was tight and unyielding.

Alphonse's eyes wandered away from the two when a tall blond man walked out through the hotel doors, and seeing the commotion, step sided the trio. Alphonse couldn't help but be disappointed, the man's hair was shorter than his brother and nowhere near as vibrant.

"But she's not going to cause any trouble." Al practically whined, sounding thoroughly upset. The sound dragged Alphonse's attention back to the brothers because he recognized that tone. Al was genuinely becoming agitated, and one look at Ed showed he was already beyond frustrated.

"And where are you going to put her if we get into a fight? Did you think of that, huh, Al?" Ed's spoke through grounded teeth, his expression becoming fierce. Alphonse watched the tension grown with trepidation.

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about that if you didn't always antagonize people." Al spoke more fiercely than Alphonse had ever heard him since he arrived in 1914. Alphonse could sense a black mood swirling around the two, building momentum with each passing second.

Suddenly Alphonse knew he had to say something because this wasn't supposed to happen. He and Brother had never argued in Liore, but if Dawnie created an argument between the two, there was no telling what changes it could make to Alphonse's future. Perhaps it seemed insignificant now, but for all Alphonse knew it could make the Elrics more reckless in the fight they would later have against Cornello. And if Ed was hurt over this stupid argument because their fighting distracted him, Alphonse would never forgive himself.

"Maybe Rose will take in Dawnie." Alphonse suggested with feigned cheer and Ed and Al snapped their heads to stare at him quizzically. "She's a girl we met here-or a girl you _will_ meet here. Maybe she would take Dawnie in if you asked." He said it all with a lack of confidence because he had no idea how Rose felt about cats. It was entirely possible she was allergic to them or didn't have the means to support a pet, but he needed to stop this argument from getting more heated.

Ed gave Alphonse a skeptical look, but having no reason to doubt him, eventually sighed. "Please tell me we meet her soon." His shoulders cautiously lowered as he stepped away from Al and entered a less confrontational position beside him.

Alphonse nodded. "In about two hours."

"Great, we'll give her to that girl." Ed quickly jumped on the chance, hoping it would mean Al would finally let the cat go.

"But what if Rose won't take her?" Al asked fretfully.

Ed stared at him sternly. "Then we're still leaving her here." Deciding the conversation was done, he tossed open the hotel doors and strode in. After all, Alphonse needed a place to stay while the two went on their mission. It wasn't as if Alphonse could physically help them with it, and he himself admitted he could even become a liability to them if he tagged along. Plus Alphonse had never been with the duo in the original timeline, and none of them wanted to risk altering the timeline.

"Do you really think Rose will take care of her?" Al asked his older self, and Alphonse heard the concern in his tone.

Alphonse gave him an encouraging smile. "There's a good chance. She is very kind." He gave Dawnie a gentle stroke down her back and then walked into the hotel after Ed. Al followed him, silent as he thought over this Rose person. Ed was moving away from the receptionist desk when they entered.

Spotting them, Ed walked over to Alphonse with the room key in hand. "Here you go, Al." His tongue slipped as he handed Alphonse the key, but only Alphonse noticed. It was an understandable mistake since it was probably hard for Ed to remember to constantly call him by his full name. Alphonse could only imagine how strange it would be if Alphonse suddenly had to call his brother "Ed" all the time.

"It's the first floor, right?" Alphonse questioned and Ed nodded. They both knew Alphonse struggled with using the stairs, and without assistance, stairs were impossible for him. "Then I guess I'll see you two later." He beamed at them, confident their mission would go as well as last time. Alphonse looked at Ed and Al, and then Dawnie to emphasize his confidence in them.

"Bye, Alphonse." Al waved at him while holding Dawnie in his other hand and Ed gave him a meaningful look that basically said "stay safe" before he turned and they exited the building.

Alphonse stood there a minute, not even noticing the receptionist was eyeing him curiously because he wasn't making any motion to leave. For some reason, a pang of hurt had settled into his heart and he suddenly felt very alone. Alphonse had to force himself to turn and go towards his room, feeling that every minute he wasn't in his time, was a minute too long.

* * *

The marble statue of Leto was luminous under the sunshine entering through the church windows, but Ed didn't notice the statue's pristine appearance as he turned his back to it. He was about to follow the young woman -didn't Alphonse call her Rose?- who was taking them to Father Cornello, but he recalled something and halted next to the oak pews. Ed had nearly forgotten an unresolved issue in his attempt to gain an audience with Cornello, and he had a feeling this was Al's intention since he spotted his little brother doing his best to cover up the feline with his large arms.

"Oh, Al," Ed drawled out in an overly sweet tone, causing his the younger to freeze with an undignified squeak. Rose turned back, her bracelets clicking as she twirled around and her violet eyes sparkling with interest.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask her?" Ed smiled cheekily while gesturing to Rose, who raised her head to stare at the armored boy with a hopeful look. The boy had been rather quiet during their encounter, unlike his vocal brother, so maybe he didn't feel the same way about Letoism. Perhaps he was interested?

"Ummm," Al, finding himself caught, remained hunched over Dawnie for a moment as he tried to think of a way out. However, at his brother's insistent look, Al reluctantly straightened up and lifted his arm to reveal the kitten held in his other metal limb. Rose's eyes widened a fraction as she observed the cat in his arms.

"I was wondering if you knew anybody that could take in a kitten." Al chewed out slowly, almost mumbling. "She doesn't have a home...and I can't keep her." Ed felt Al giving him a mildly accusing look, but he just shrugged it off and crossed his arms defensively.

"Of course I can take her!" Rose shouted, voice echoing throughout the church and taking aback the pair of brothers.

She didn't seem to notice their shock as her eyes shimmered with overwhelming emotion and she sent Al an expression of watery joy. "I didn't expect Leto to answer my prayer so soon, but this is wonderful!" Rose's every step was practically a jump for joy as she approached Al to get a closer look at the kitten.

Al tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." He admitted sheepishly while Rose gently stroked the kitten's back and Dawnie purred.

Rose didn't glance up as she continued petting the happy animal. "It's just my fiancé...he used to love cats." Rose's hand stilled on the feline's head while she seemed to stare at Dawnie without really seeing. "He would leave bowls of food out for the strays." Her voice cracked and her head dipped down, hand falling away from the fluffy cat.

Neither Ed nor Al knew what to say to the distraught woman, but then Rose inched her head up. "Leto must have sent you here just for me." She gave Al another shaky smile as she reached over to the kitten and petted its head once more.

"Her name is Dawnie." Al offered timidly, still uncertain how to react to her emotional display. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hold on to her until after the meeting with Father Cornello." He posed the question softly, ignoring the death glare Ed was giving him for managing to hang on to the feline for even longer.

"Oh, that's fine!" Rose waved him off, her burgundy bangs swaying as she stepped away from him. "We really should be going now." Recalling her former mission of taking the boys to meet the wonderful man that had saved her from grief, Rose turned to leave again.

However, she still had one last bit to say. "You were the answer to my morning prayer," Rose twisted around, her smile radiant under the sun rays. "For that, I owe you."

* * *

A knock on the door drew Alphonse away from the novel he found under the bed -the room's former occupant must have left it behind- and he set it down on the page side to ensure he could pick up where he left off. He grabbed his crutch and carefully stood up before shuffling over to the door, wondering who and why someone would knock on his room. It had only been three hours since his brothers -how strange to have more than one- had left for their mission so it couldn't be them.

Alphonse opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the receptionist, who he had caught a glimpse of earlier. "Hello." Alphonse welcomed, his voice full of confusion.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," The dark haired man began, a bit nervously, and Alphonse suddenly noticed this man looked almost as young as himself. "But there's a Colonel Mustang on the phone line asking for the Fullmetal Alchemist, and I saw that this room was under that name so I was wondering if you could take the call." The young man gave him a quick look-over, puzzled by how Alphonse could be a State Alchemist in his condition, but Al didn't notice this as surprise overtook his expression.

"Why would the Colonel-" Knowing immediately the boy wouldn't know why, Alphonse cut himself off. "Yes, I can answer." He stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind him, and the boy mutely took the initiative to lead him to the phone. They walked down the hall until they reached the end of it where a phone was installed in the wall. The receptionist pulled it off the receiver to hand to Alphonse, who quickly placed it on his ear.

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked while the receptionist took the opportunity to leave because he certainly didn't want to get on the radar of the Amestrian military.

A beat passed over the phone line and then, "Alphonse?" The voice was familiar to the Elric but almost startling because it had been a while since he had heard Mustang's voice or even seen him. Though Alphonse had heard the recovery of the man's eyes had been going well but slow going, like his own recovery was.

But Alphonse was mentally getting off track. "Yes, it's me." He pitched his voice so it would be higher than usual, recalling how it had gotten a bit deeper since this time period. Hopefully the Colonel would disregard any oddities with his voice to be the usual discrepancies a phone line caused.

"Finally," Mustang sounded like he sighed heavily over the line. "I had to call three hotels before finding this one." The news made Alphonse frown and his forehead scrunch up because if the Colonel had been willing to call four hotels just to locate him, he must have had a good reason. Even worst, Alphonse had no idea what it could be because this call never happened in his timeline.

"-wasn't sure Fullmetal even checked into a hotel."

Alphonse fought to push his troubling thoughts aside -he really had been unfocused today- and now gave the Colonel his undivided attention.

"But the point is, I need to speak to Fullmetal." Mustang stressed the word "need" and Alphonse's trepidation grew.

"I'm sorry, but Ed isn't here right now." Alphonse really was sorry, mainly for himself though, because he was floundering and it would be nice if someone else were here with him. "He won't be back for a while."

Mustang cursed sharply, but so softly Alphonse really couldn't make it out. "Of course he isn't." His voice was muffled, and Alphonse could imagine he had just ran a weary hand down his face. "Well this is too urgent to wait. You can pass it on to him, right?"

Alphonse felt his head start to pound as the colonel confirmed his fear that he did have urgent news. News that Alphonse was in the dark about and scrambling to understand because how could the timeline have changed already? Nothing had gone differently except running into Hughes and meeting Lieutenant Hawkeye at the station, and how could either of those have possibly lead the Colonel to calling him?

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asked, his inner fretting making the words fly out.

"Fullmetal is being impersonated." Colonel responded without hesitation, perhaps not hearing through the staticky phone line how worried Alphonse sounded.

The fifteen year old blinked, now more baffled than anything. "What? Why?" There was a lot more he wanted to ask, but Alphonse was in too much shock to transform those questions into coherent speech.

"I don't know." Mustang was both regretful and annoyed to admit that. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is still investigating, but I'll tell you what we know so far." Mustang's voice grew sharper and Alphonse pressed the receiver closer to his ear in anticipation.

"Around nine-thirty, yesterday morning, a young man was injured at the Central train station. Eyewitnesses say he looked like he was being attacked by a rogue alchemist, but whoever hurt him hid before they were spotted." Mustang said it all very clinically and perhaps coldly, but that was his style.

"Before he went unconscious, the boy told the crowd he was Edward Elric. He was then rushed to Central Hospital."

Alphonse felt like his mind was spinning as he desperately tried to comprehend this all, yet he managed to find his voice. "But why would anyone believe him? Me and Brother had already on the train." A better question was how the Elrics had missed him, considering the train had left about the same time this guy was attacked.

"It seems during the commotion, no one thought to verify his story, which is why Lieutenant Hawkeye was told Fullmetal was in the hospital. She then informed me and we went to the hospital." Mustang's voice darkened and for some reason, Alphonse imagined his eyes held a simmering anger in them. "Only once we arrived did we realize something was wrong."

"What happened?" Alphonse unconsciously raised his voice.

Yet the colonel didn't hesitate to explain. "We had just stepped in when the imposter attacked us. Apparently he was trying to leave before we arrived."

Alphonse digested this, half-worried the colonel and lieutenant had been hurt and also putting clues together. "He knew you two were coming and would be able to tell he wasn't Ed."

Mustang must have nodded because there was silence for a second. "So it seems." Gruffly, he continued. "We were caught off guard -the kid was fast- and I only managed to nick him with my alchemy before he fled."

Alphonse pulled the receiver away, needing a moment to compose himself and think this over. This wasn't supposed to happen and Alphonse had no idea how his actions for the less than two days he'd been in 1914 could have led to someone deciding to impersonate Brother.

"Alphonse?" The Colonel questioned loudly, probably for a second time, and Al figured he'd been silent for too long.

He put he receiver against his ear. "Yes, I'm just trying to take it all in." Alphonse stuttered out, less than eloquent as he fought to slow down his racing heart. "So what should I tell Brother when he gets back?"

"Tell Fullmetal to be on the look out for this imposter. He's dangerous, and from what the nurses and doctors described as his appearance, he really does look like Fullmetal." Mustang went quiet, and Alphonse heard something crinkle like paper and he wondered if the Colonel was reading these details as he spoke.

"We're not sure where he went, but rumor has it he was last seen boarding a train out of Central city yesterday evening." There was warning in his tone.

"You don't think he's coming after Brother and me, right?" Alphonse couldn't think of why this imposter would, unless he had a vendetta against Ed. That or this guy was insane and just happened to pick Ed's name because he'd heard of it.

"I don't know." Mustang was really starting to resent that phrase. "Maybe he'll never crop up again, but don't let your guard down just yet."

"Okay," Alphonse agreed gravely, the entire situation unnerving him because it was so wrong and never should have happened and why was it happening-

"Also," Mustang added tersely. "What time do you and Fullmetal expect to be done with the Liore case?"

Alphonse hadn't expected the change in conversation, but quickly replied. "No more than a day. We'll probably arrive in East City by tomorrow evening."

"In that case, have Fullmetal drop off his report in my office." Mustang inwardly groaned at having to read the rushed, explicit report his unruly subordinate would no doubt write up. "I and the Lieutenant missed our train to East City and with this investigation in Central we're tangled in, we won't make it back until after you arrive."

Alphonse fought off the urge to tremble because once more things were skewed. Him and Brother had arrived in East City the next afternoon and then turned in their report in person.

At least that was how it was supposed to go.

"Anyway, if I don't make it back by nighttime tomorrow, I'll find a way to contact Fullmetal and discuss the Loire mission plus his next assignment." Mustang's fiction indicated he was about to end the conversation.

"Alright, Colonel." Alphonse reluctantly started to end the discussion too because there was so much he didn't get and wanted to ask. "I'll tell Brother when he gets back." There was tremor he couldn't completely keep out of his voice.

"Alright, stay safe." Mustang added calmly, but completely sincere. Then the phone went dead and Alphonse heard nothing but silence. He robotically placed the receiver back where it belonged while leaning heavily on his crutch.

There was something ominous in the air as he returned to his room and perched himself on the bed. Things were different and his mind was running in circles to understand why. Alphonse couldn't even fathom how his visit to this time period had caused some random guy to impersonate Ed, and that made him wonder if he hadn't been able to predict this change to the timeline. What else had he done?

* * *

Rose aimed the gun at Al's chest, clicking off the safety as she turned. The fourteen year old was take off guard by the motion and was about to explain how he was _not_ the Fullmetal Alchemist -why did everyone think he was Brother?!- but suddenly the gun lowered.

"No, Leto forgive me, but I can't!" She didn't dare open her eyes as she tossed the gun as far from her as possible, and it hit the stone floor with a resounding clack somewhere to the side of her.

Father Cornello's beady eyes widened and his shock was emphasized by the dim light that fell upon his face. "B-But I can bring back your deceased-"

"You're wrong!" Rose finally looked up, tears filling her eyes as she wobbled where she stood. "He can't be a heathen! He is a servant of Leto!" Her voice echoed in the spacious, underground chambers while Ed and Al could only stare at her, completely speechless by her actions. For a moment, Ed had been certain she would shoot him -or try to at least- but now she was defending them, specifically defending Al.

Rose placed a hand over her heart as she turned to face the younger Elric, particularly facing the kitten that hid behind his metal legs. "I didn't plan to tell you this, but I was so sad this morning. I don't know why, but today I found it harder than usual to deal with my love's departure from this world." Rose's eyes scrunched up as her gaze met the wary one of Dawnie's -her shouting had startled the cat- and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"That's why I went to the church to pray, to ask Leto for comfort and peace until I see him again." Rose's eyes slowly, almost trance-like, trailed up to meet the armored boy's face. "And then this child, an angel, came and brought me this cat... He really loved animals, and he was going to buy one the morning before he..." She broke off, her words strangled as tears became rivers on her face. She had to blink rapidly to clear her sight.

"I'm sorry, Father." Rose chocked out with a grievous expression, spinning around to face the man that had enlightened her when she needed it most. "But this one time I can't do this, not to this boy. Not to this angelic boy." She stared up at Cornello in hope, holding her hands together in front of her to emphasize her plea for him to understand. She wasn't really betraying Leto, right? Because why would her beloved sun god want her to harm one of his own angelic servants?

"You're right, my child." Cornello's weighty voice drew the attention of the stunned trio, and Rose's tears slowly melted away as her priest's nodded while sending her a look of understanding. "You can't do this." He whipped out the gun and aimed down at Al quicker than anyone expected.

"But I shall!" The bullet soared, nearly toppling Al over as it hit his armored chest. Then it ricocheted and went straight towards the horrified woman.

Rose's eyes glazed over, her dress stained scarlet before she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

If he could properly pace with a crutch, Alphonse would have done so for the past hour. Ed and Al hadn't showed up despite the sun having set eighty minutes ago. The only reason Alphonse wasn't completely freaking out was because the announcement over the radio had still played out as expected, Ed tricking Cornello into revealing the truth just as easily as before.

Though Alphonse could have sworn Ed had sounded different over the speaker, his inflection and word choice stiffer and more strained like his brother was holding in a violent, explicit outburst. Cornello probably hadn't noticed but Alphonse knew what Ed sounded like when he was stressed, and his brother was nowhere as relaxed as he pretended to be while getting the so called priest to incriminate himself.

Now Ed and Al had yet to return, and Alphonse was starting to worry. He had already checked out over a hour ago, but was now sitting on one of the dull green armchairs in the lobby. The receptionist away from the desk, probably out for Cornello's blood like most former followers of Leto were, which left Alphonse in silence and listening to his own heart thump with increasing velocity the longer the Elrics didn't return.

Enough had gone wrong today.

With the imposter situation and Colonel Mustang along with Lieutenant Hawkeye staying in Central much longer than they should, Alphonse was beginning to dread the future and all it would bring. Now he really just wanted to leave before they missed the last night train and ended up later than they should in East City, which would probably create more timeline errors.

The door creaked open and Alphonse started before his head shot up.

Ed and Al walked in but halted in front of the doors, the eldest missing his red coat and his dark blue undershirt barely hanging off one shoulder exactly like Alphonse remembered. Alphonse hopped to his feet and his crutch wobbled under his sudden weight while he hurried to meet them. "Where have you guys been?" Alphonse asked frantically, looking over his younger self and Ed, who was eyeing the red carpet floor. "You were supposed to come back over a hour ago." His eyes leapt from one brother to the next, anxious for answers.

Yet Al didn't say a word, his helmet seemingly staring past him and Ed continued to glare at the ground.

"Brother?" Alphonse questioned softly, his hesitance making his voice lower than a whisper as he took note that something was wrong.

"Why didn't you tell us about Rose?" Ed spat out just as quietly, though his words were much more heated than Alphonse's. "Couldn't you have warned us?" He didn't look up so Alphonse couldn't tell what his expression was, but he doubted it was a pleasant one.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse, at a lost, leaned in to observe his brother more closely and gauge his emotions. Had Ed wanted to be warned that Rose would hold a gun to them, demanding the Philosopher's stone? That was strange, Brother hadn't seemed that disturbed by Rose's accusation that they were lying and trying to use the stone for their own gain. Ed had even offered her some words of wisdom that led Rose to admire him.

"What do I mean?" Ed's voice was monotone until a dark chuckle escaped him. Then his head jerked up and his piercing eyes stabbed into Alphonse's gradually widening ones. "Why didn't you tell us she was going to be shot?!" Ed barked out, the words striking Alphonse like a physical blow. "We could have saved her!" His chest rose up and fell rapidly as he stared down Alphonse. However Ed's breathing slowed and his clenched teeth loosened once he took in Alphonse's lost look. Then both Elrics saw Alphonse's eyes slide from Ed's face and land on his lone glove, the pearl white cloth dyed a plum red from dried blood.

Alphonse's lips parted and then closed, only to repeat the action. His pupils became tiny points lost in the white ocean of his eyes while horror overcame him.

"You didn't know." Al spoke up, seeing that tremors were starting to run through Alphonse's entire being while Ed's expression swiftly switched to concern.

"This didn't happen in your timeline." Ed said more to himself than Alphonse, who was starting to lose all the color in his skin until he was a sickly grey.

"How-how bad is it? Is she okay?!" The questions came out of Alphonse in a rapid fire and suddenly he latched onto Ed, his crutch clattering beneath his legs. Ed instinctively grabbed onto his shoulders to keep him up, but Alphonse didn't notice as desperation shadowed his rational thoughts.

"We don't know." Al offered brokenly when he saw Ed was in too much shock to respond.

Alphonse's turned to the fourteen year old, his eyes watery and voice getting hoarse. "What happened? Please tell me." He didn't know if he was crying, but the sight of Al was starting to blur and he couldn't decipher why. However, when all the noises in the room, the fan above and Al's voice, became distant ringing, Alphonse knew it wasn't simply his emotions causing this.

Alphonse couldn't breath.

"AL!" The name broke through the world of muted sounds and Alphonse could barely make out the navy blue and golden blond shadow that was Ed towering above him. Alphonse slowly grew aware that he was sinking into a couch cushion, which was odd because he didn't even feel himself sit down. No, he had been floating in a sky without sound, touch, or sight just a moment ago.

"-to breathe!" The order startled him out of his dazed state and reminded Alphonse that his lungs were screaming murder and burning something fierce without the oxygen he needed. Thus Alphonse forced himself to take in a deep breath and his lungs were instantly cooled, thought the comfort was taken away when he suddenly fell into a brutal coughing fit.

"Alphonse!" Ed was on his right -hadn't he been in front?- and was staring at him with eyes wide and terror etched into every crevice of his face.

"Brother, I think he's okay." Al was standing on the other side of Alphonse, which also confused him but he couldn't ask when he moved as he continued to be assaulted by coughs. "This happened once, and he was okay in a few minutes."

"It did? When?" Ed shouted at Al, taking his eyes from Alphonse only because he did seem to be breathing more easily. Though Alphonse felt slight pain every time he took a breath, the cough was almost entirely gone.

Al floundered on how to reply, torn because he knew Ed would be upset he hadn't mentioned Alphonse's coughing fit back at the station but also wondering if it would be a betrayal to his older self if he told Ed about it since he didn't seem keen on mentioning it.

Alphonse saved him when he croaked out, "I'm okay," His voice was breathy but the coughing had subsided for now. "I-my body can't handle stress like it used to." He gave Ed his best attempt at a reassuring smile, but the anxiousness didn't leave Ed's eyes so he must have failed.

Al, also concerned, tried to suggest, "Then maybe you should rest before-"

"What happened to Rose?" Alphonse straightened up and Ed pulled back, surprised by the steely determination in Alphonse's eyes. "How did she..." His face crumpled at the fact that Rose had been hurt or even worst.

"She was shot by Cornello." Al cut in, seeing Alphonse's expression and sympathizing with his desire for information.

"When did this happen?" Al was about to push himself up but Ed rested his automail hand on his shoulder.

"Alphonse, I don't think you need to hear this now." Guilt made his mouth draw down because Ed had nearly sent his brother into a panic attack and how could he ever think that Alphonse would withhold that type information.

"Brother, I need to know." Alphonse interjected firmly, doing his best to sound stern. "Tell me everything that happened today." He turned to stare evenly at Al who nodded in acceptance.

So they told Alphonse everything. It had been going perfectly fine, went exactly like it should, until Rose made a different choice. All because of a cat that Alphonse encouraged them to give her; all because of Alphonse.

It was Alphonse's fault.

"After beating the chimera, we ran out and took Rose with us." Al's voice sounded like it was coming from distant place to Alphonse as he went through an emotional whirlwind. "We found her a doctor because the bullet was still in her. I wanted to stay but we needed to get Corenllo after what he'd done." His gauntlet hands fisted until the metal and leather creaked, but no one said a thing because they all felt the same anger towards the false priest. Cornello had been willing to let Rose bleed out if it meant he could stop Ed from leaving the cavern alive, and that time wasted on fighting the chimera could have been used to save-

"Is she still alive?" Alphonse bit out, not wanting to hear the dreaded answer that everyone had avoided but needing to know. His hands grasped the cloth of his pants as he fought to kept his composure.

Al only hesitated a second before whispering, "Yes, but her leg... The bullet was still in there and the doctor needed to operate to get it out." His armored body seemed to close in on itself. "He said she might lose it."

The silence was heavy, an iron weight that fell on Alphonse's chest and left him paralyzed.

Ed crossed his arms, the soiled glove coming close to his chest before he spotted it and uncrossed them. "Maybe we can visit her. I'm sure the doctor is done by now." He hoped to lift the spirits of the two youngest, both more somber and reserved than he wanted. Plus Ed had a terrible feeling they were both thinking the same thing.

"We can't." Alphonse chocked out in a sudden cry. "The timeline has changed enough because of me and we're going to miss the last train to East City if we don't leave now."

Ed lifted his hands to make placating motions. "Alphonse, you can't be serious. You're exhausted and Rose probably-"

"Please, Brother," Alphonse looked at Ed so imploring, his eyes bright and moist with unshed tears. "I don't want to be here anymore." He lowered his head, raising his bony hands to cover his eyes in grief and guilt.

And Ed didn't know if Alphonse was talking about the town of Liore or the year 1914, but regardless, he placed his flesh hand on Alphonse's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Let's go." Ed forced a fake smile on his face even though Alphonse kept his face bowed, and didn't look up even as Al handed him his crutch. Ed took the lead by exiting the hotel but Al and Alphonse lingered behind. Al held the door open as Alphonse went through.

"You were right," Al began softly as he went through the door. "Rose wanted Dawnie to stay with her even after everything."

Alphonse didn't know what to say to that so he kept silent and walked into the night.

* * *

The sky was pitch black above them and the moonlight -only a crescent moon- seemed dimmer than normal. Liore didn't have lamps lining their streets like Central did, and the train station was hardly better off with its sole lamp flickering and in need of a new light-bulb. Ed had to squint just to see Alphonse sitting on the next bench over, clearly trying to keep his distance from him and Al. Alphonse looked utterly miserable, his face appearing more gaunt and pale by the minute, and Ed wondered if he should give him his cloak because he was shaking too.

Ed had already picked up some cloth to remake his standard white gloves and red cloak, mostly because he was exhausted and had no desire to deal with startled train passengers ogling his automail and torn clothes, but he was starting to think his efforts has been made in vain because no one else was waiting for the ten o'clock train.

Then again, perhaps this was a good thing because Ed wouldn't be interrupted or distracted from the task at hand. Ed rolled his head over to take in the youngest Elric's state beside him, and seeing his bowed helmet, knew Al was not thinking pleasant thoughts.

For a second the eldest was a bit torn on who to approach first, because two little brothers were hurting and he wanted to help them both, but he couldn't do that at the same time. They each needed a personalized talk, so Ed went with the Alphonse that was at least willing to be near others.

"Al." Ed called out quietly, but his voice broke the silence and thus sounded booming to his ears. His call might have even been heard by Alphonse, the sound so jarring in contrast to the silence.

The youngest Elric chose not to respond but his head inclined up, which was the first movement he had made in over twenty minutes, so Ed figured he had Al's attention. "It isn't your fault, you know." Ed's voice raised while he grew serious. "So get that idea out of your head." He knew well how it felt to be guilty, but that labeled belonged to Ed, never Alphonse. Not his blameless little brother.

Al fidgeted, metal joints obviously in need of oiling because Ed heard every motion, before he spilled, "But I'm the one that gave her Dawnie. If I had just listened to you on the train or this morning then Rose never would have been hurt!" His words carried to Alphonse, who Ed saw flinch from his peripheral vision but could not focus on just yet.

"Alphonse," Ed dove in, shaking his head as if to shake off Al's words. "You didn't know it would happen, no one did...But if you want to blame anyone, you should be blaming me."

Al, confused by the assertion, asked, "But how could it be your fault? You tried to stop me from keeping Dawnie."

"Yeah, I _told_ you but I never _made_ you." Ed crossed his arms, red sleeves ruffling while he looked up at the pale light of the stars. "If I really wanted to, I could have made you leave her at the next stop, but I didn't." He normally didn't force his little brother into anything, Al usually could be reasoned with after all, but sometimes Ed had put his foot down and make Al to leave a kitten in a box or back where he found so someone else could adopt the cat. Therefore it wasn't a wild assertion to claim Ed could have and certainly should have made Al leave the kitten before they reached Liore.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know..." Al trailed off, realizing how familiar this argument sounded and noting the way Ed was giving him a knowing smirk. "I see, I guess you're right, Brother." Al agreed reluctantly, still feeling guilty but a little better.

However, Al had a feeling someone else was taking it even harder than him. "You should tell Alphonse the same, I think he took it really hard." He himself had felt guilty after Alphonse told him Rose wasn't meant to be shot today, so he could only imagine Alphonse was feeling the same or perhaps worst.

"I know." Ed agreed, turning to his right.

And seeing a vacant bench.

Ed leapt out of his seat, startling Al until he too saw they were yet again missing someone. He must have asked Ed about Alphonse's whereabouts but Ed didn't hear as his eyes remained locked onto the bench while his mind raced. No one else was here so Alphonse couldn't have been attacked, and they would have heard someone anyway So unless Alphonse really took Rose's injury to heart and had decided to- But no, Alphonse wouldn't actually hurt himself just because-

"Brother!"

Ed was shoved back into reality and snapped his head towards Al, but then it hit him that this direction wasn't where he'd heard the voice come from.

"Alphonse." Ed turned to look behind the bench, and a few yards away he watched Alphonse embrace a figure that was startling familiar.

"Brother..." Al got up to stand beside him but it seemed he too became speechless as he spotted Alphonse embracing the young man.

The shadowed figure had his blonde hair up in a ponytail, he wore a navy blue undershirt shirt with black pants, and his eyes were shut as he held onto to Alphonse like he was a lifeline and Alphonse embraced back with as much force as he could.

Yet, as he pulled Alphonse away and looked him over while talking animatedly, his eyes opened to reveal warm gold and Ed and Al knew exactly who he was.

Indeed, Edward and Alphonse Elric were reunited once more.

* * *

 **Come on, you guys knew this was going to happen eventually. Edward has officially entered 1914 for reasons he'll explain next chapter.**

 **Next time we'll see how the dynamics change now that Edward is here and see just how much the timeline has screwed up future events.**

 **See you guys in two weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciated your kind words. And welcome to all new followers and favoriters! :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Alphonse stared vacantly into the darkness, his eyes becoming irritated because it hadn't occurred to him to blink for a good while now. He did his best to ignore the conversation Ed and Al were having, one more than likely about Rose based on Ed's grim expression. Alphonse hoped they didn't blame themselves for her injury because it wasn't their fault. Alphonse had helped Al hide the kitten, he'd told them to give it to Rose, and now the kind girl might never walk again.

Alphonse never should have came with them.

He could have stayed in Central, laid low in some hotel before Ed and Al returned. It had never occurred to any of the Elrics that Alphonse didn't _have_ to travel with them, that they didn't need him. In fact, everything would have gone better if Alphonse had just stayed out of their way.

Maybe Alphonse should leave now. Before anyone else got hurt and he screwed up even more future events. Yes, nothing else would go wrong if Alphonse just left them. No one else would be hurt because of Alphonse's selfish desire to not be alone.

Alphonse looked over to the side and saw Ed and Al were heavily engrossed in their discussion, so he latched onto his crutch and stealthy got to his feet. A part of Alphonse wanted to leave a note saying he would be fine on his own until his brother retrieved him, but he had no paper and verbally telling them was out of the question. They would never let Alphonse wander 1914 by himself, not when his admittedly weak body left him defenseless, and not when they had grown so attached to him.

Strange, Alphonse had grown attached to them too, but he wouldn't allow anyone else get hurt for his sake. No one from Rose to the stranger across the street. Not a single soul would be hurt again because of Alphonse's carelessness.

Firm in his decision, Alphonse hurried away as quickly as his trembling legs would allow. He was exhausted from his earlier panic attack but he pushed on, determined to disappear before the Elrics caught sight of him. If Ed saw him running away -like the scared child he felt like he was- he would never let Alphonse leave his sight again.

Footsteps clacking against pavement a couple yards ahead interrupted Alphonse's thoughts and his head shot up. There was a silhouette of a man making his way towards him, no doubt with the train station as his destination. Alphonse moved to the side, not wanting to run into the guy, but while he was looking away, he noticed the man's gait was off. The guy's left leg was stiffer than the other, effecting his walk very much like an automail leg that needed a tune up would.

Alphonse halted, his heart racing like that of a hummingbird in flight.

The man was coming into range of the lamplight's glow and his appearance was becoming more familiar as he drew near. Alphonse felt his breathing quicken when he spotted the long blonde hair that swayed front and back from a ponytail. Then he saw the navy blue shirt and black pants the young man wore and only one person had such a dark fashion sense so it had to be-

"Brother!" The shout tore its way out of his throat and Alphonse practically flung himself forward.

Edward looked up with wide eyes just in time to have Alphonse barrel into him, and if his younger brother hadn't been so light, he might of knocked him over. "Al," He whispered in awe, spotting that freshly trimmed golden hair, the crutch Alphonse had tossed aside, but mainly hearing that precious voice he had dearly missed for hours. "How-" Ed couldn't form words as Alphonse engulfed him with so much force it crushed his ribs -Al would be in top shape soon if he was already this strong- so he merely grasped his little brother back while his eyes shut so he could fully immerse himself in this moment.

"Brother." Alphonse's voice was muffled as he spoke into his shirt, but Edward didn't miss the absolute joy and relief in his tone. Hence the sixteen year old was reluctant to push Alphonse away by the shoulders, but he had to see for himself that nothing was wrong.

Edward examined Alphonse top to bottom, noting every detail from the wobble of his younger brother's knees to the wrinkles in the hoodie he still wore. Eventually deeming everything in order, his eyes trailed up to meet the shimmering ones of Alphonse.

"You're really here." Alphonse grasped his shoulders back, partly because he felt his legs were about give out but mainly because he wanted -no, _needed_ \- to feel Brother. Alphonse had to know without a doubt that this wasn't a dream, that his brother had found him and wasn't hurt like he had began to dread.

Edward simply stared at him for a second, a bit misty-eyed himself, until a weak grin crawled onto his face. "You-you really need to stop doing this to me, Al. I'm not sure I can handle another scare." His tone implied he was joking, but Alphonse heard the lit of seriousness and knew his brother must have been going out of his mind with worry since he had last seen him.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Alphonse bowed his head, feeling truly remorseful for the stress he must have put Edward through.

Yet Edward just chuckled warmly in response, making Alphonse raise his eyes to see the eldest shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Al. It's okay now." Edward raised one hand, probably to give him an affectionate hair ruffle, but abruptly froze. Then his head darted up to look behind Alphonse, his body automatically angling to shield his little brother.

However Edward's caution rapidly disappeared and his face contorted into an expression of pure surprise. Alphonse followed his gaze and felt mild shock himself because he had completely forgotten Ed and Al existed while he'd been reuniting with Brother.

The two duos were now observing each other, the only one not completely shell-shocked being Alphonse. However Alphonse couldn't think of a good icebreaker to ease the tension steadily building as his brother and Ed and Al examined each other.

It seemed the tension would continue to grow until Al abruptly jerked forward and went straight up to Edward as if the sixteen year old were a magnet. Edward made a flailing motion as he instinctively tried to backtrack and nearly lost his balance, but soon righted himself. "You really did grow, Brother!" Al's voice was full of childlike cheer and wonder while he peered down at Edward.

At first, Edward leaned away from Al like he had no idea what to do. However, when it hit him what Al had just stated, Edward's shock transformed into a broad smile and he straightened to his full height. "Yeah, I am really tall, aren't I?" His grin curved into one of feline satisfaction as ruffled the back of hair with his right arm, preening under the praise.

Though Edward halted the motion when Al's metal fingers gently, but firmly latched onto his right arm. "And-and you got your arm back! Look, Brother!" Al turned slightly to look at Ed in excitement while Edward simply blinked, but didn't take his arm back.

Alphonse smiled, Al's joy infectious, but his grin started to waver when he spotted an indescribable look on Ed's face. The fifteen year old didn't appear angry, but his mouth was a line and his eyes were distant as he coolly looked upon Edward. Alphonse, perturbed, began to call out to him when suddenly Al's broad arm wrapped around his waist and drew him and Edward into a loose hug.

"You both got your bodies back! I...I'm so glad!" Al could hardly get the words out as he gave them a gentle squeeze, thankfully remembering Alphonse's condition.

"Easy with the spikes, Al!" Edward chocked out, having not been so fortunate as the metal arm around his waist crushed him against Al's chest.

Distracted by his own amusement over the situation, Alphonse forgot all about the lone Elric standing away from the group even once the train platform shook and the sounds of a large engine could be heard in the distance.

Because Brother was here so everything would be okay.

* * *

The train tracks rumbled quietly beneath them, the repetitiveness of the noise lulling like a melody to Ed. Though now wasn't the time to sleep, not when Ed's eyes were glued to the other him's right arm, a _flesh_ arm, which both delighted and taunted him the longer he stared at it. Thus Ed had to wage a brief war with himself before he succeeded in tearing his eyes away from the appendage.

Now Ed was staring at Alphonse from across the table, who sat shoulder-to-shoulder with Ed's older self. Despite being the same height as Edward -still not fair!- Alphonse looked rather small, as his bony arms likened toothpicks compared to the muscles -he really had grown- on the eldest.

Also, Alphonse looked happy. More so than Ed had ever seen him in the past two days they had been together. There was a lightness to his body that hadn't been present before -had Alphonse really been tense all this time?- and his golden eyes were warmer than the glow of a candle. Even under the pale moonlight, Alphonse's eyes glimmered as his sole attention rested on the eldest. He was giving his brother a sidelong glance filled with overwhelming meaning -joy or admiration?- and smiling softly at him. Funny, Alphonse had never looked at Ed that way. Maybe he had never earned such reverence from this Alphonse, not like this older Ed had.

 _"I can't help but think if the other Ed was here,"_ Ed's mind drifted back to his conversation with Al. _"He'd know how to help him."_ His former words haunted Ed because he had been right. Edward had hardly spoken, had simply retook his place by his younger brother's side, and Alphonse was already faring better. Nothing Ed had said or done had helped Alphonse so immensely.

Maybe he wasn't a good brother after all.

Ed crossed his arms moodily right as Edward began to sputter out a response to Al and Alphonse. "That's a whole lot of theories, Al, but I think I understand." Frankly overwhelmed, he turned to regard Alphonse while forcing out a chuckle. "You sure you didn't know anything about theoretical time travel before you came here?"

Alphonse shook his head, an amused quirk to his lips. "I learned most of those things a couple days ago." He pointed a thumb to himself proudly, probably the only boy in Amestris who could be smug without coming off as arrogant.

"Well your hypothesis seems sound, but it's not like I know much about this branch of alchemy anyway." A little more serious, Edward added, "Let's play it safe in case this is a linear timeline." He concluded, crossing his arms and coincidentally mimicking Ed's posture. Noticing this, the younger Ed pulled his arms away and let his hands fall to his lap as if to prove he was another person, not some cheap copy of Edward.

Al moved the conversation forward by asking, "So what happened after I-or I guess your brother was sent to the past?"

Edward frowned, a flash of deep-seeded anger making him scowl before he masked the emotion. "After the transmutation was activated," His gaze rested on the tabletop as he thought over what to say. "I had a little _chat_ with that bio-alchemist." His teeth clenched together like a predator bearing his fangs, the gesture hard to see through the thick shadows of night.

Though Alphonse still caught sight of the vicious satisfaction all over Edward's face. "Brother," He sighed a long-suffering sigh. "Tell me you went easy on him." There was slight chiding nature to his words and his disapproval weighed down every spoken syllable.

"...He'll live."

"That's not very assuring, Brother."

Al chuckled quietly and inconspicuously to everyone except Ed, but Ed didn't laugh with him. He was too busy wondering if Alphonse really called him "Brother" so often or he was suddenly making an exception now that Edward was here. Then again, it was late and Ed had had an exhausting day chasing after a phony Philosopher's stone, so maybe his tired mind was making his imagination run wild.

"Hey, it got him to talk!" The voice that was identical to his own interrupted Ed's inner monologue. "That's all I needed." Edward defended morosely, crossing his arms -both completely flesh and bone- and leaning back in a sulking manner.

"Anyway, the moron was trying to transport Al to the other side of Central, but clearly that isn't what happened." Edward straightened, his eyes briefly darting to Alphonse as if to make certain his little brother hadn't disappeared again.

"Once I realized what that idiot had messed up, I looked over the transmutation -and no surprise- he made a novice mistake." There was nothing but disdain and simmering anger in Edward's voice before he calmed somewhat. "He had measured everything so the transmutation compensated for Al's proportions." There was grudging acceptance that the man wasn't completely stupid in his voice. "But his formula for the transportation itself, was filled with time symbols."

At this, Ed started, astonished by the severeness of that alchemist's error. "What type of idiot would put time symbols in a transportation equation?" The words bursted out without control. "They're only supposed to be used on the outer ring, to make the transmutation finish in seconds." Ed had known since the young age of four that was the sole purpose of time symbols, to prevent the transmutation from taking all day. It was unheard of to use time symbols in any other part of the array.

Edward noticeably hesitated to respond, his face turned towards Ed for only a moment before his gaze jumped to Al. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He was facing them both, from what Ed could make out in the darkness, but it seemed Edward was avoiding eye contact with his younger self. "My guess is he was trying to make sure the transportation would be completed in a matter of seconds, but all he did was change the destination from miles away to months in the past."

Alphonse blinked to clear his bleary eyes because he had started to drift off until his ears latched onto this new information. "But if you knew what went wrong with the equation and how to remake it, why didn't you just make a reversal and pull me back to our time?"

Edward shook his head in a sad manner. "I couldn't. I didn't have an anchor to direct the transmutation to you."

"You didn't have his blood." Al easily entered the conversation. "You couldn't locate him without it." His tone was sympathetic.

Edward bobbed his head in agreement. "There was no way to get Al back to 1915 without it, so I had to figure out an alternative-"

"You're the anchor." Ed interrupted, jarring all three, but he didn't notice as he evenly appraised Edward in an almost challenging way because Ed was just as smart as him. "You had someone send you back in time, but you left behind some of your blood so they can locate you."

"Exactly," Edward murmured, hardly glancing at Ed which irked the younger Edward. "I just have to make sure I'm next to Al when he activates the equation and then we'll both be caught in the array."

Silence fell over the four as they digested the information.

Then very hesitantly, Al asked, "When are you leaving?" There was a sad note, almost gloomy timbre to the youthful voice.

Edward must have picked up on it as surprise filtered over his face before he gently admitted, "In about two days, but we couldn't get the time aspect of the equation down to the minute so it might be a few hours longer or shorter than that."

Once more silence filled their table and Ed could again hear the soft rumble of the train's wheels pulling them forward. However, feeling obligated to keep the flow of conversation going, he added, "I guess you'll be with us when we report to Mustang."

Alphonse released a soft gasp as he leaned forward. "I almost forgot!" His voice quieted immediately as he recalled other passengers were sleeping. "Mustang called the hotel. He wanted to let you know he wouldn't be able to make it to East City in time to receive our report." He said rapidly to Ed.

"Really?" Ed quirked up an eyebrow, mirth filling his tone at the chance to pick on his commanding officer. "And he says I'm the one without tact. What type of professional misses his train?" He could only assume it was the Colonel's attempt to be lazy and avoid paperwork.

"He said it's because they're investigating your impostor in Central." Alphonse rushed out.

"Impostor?" Al questioned sharply while Ed's eyes widened and the lighthearted moment was lost.

However, Edward merely made a grumbling sound, and suddenly everyone put together who that so-called impostor was.

"It's not my fault those idiots put me in a hospital!" Edward asserted vehemently but that was probably because of his own embarrassment over what happened. "I was knocked out by the transmutation, and when I woke up, the nurse told me I was in Central Hospital."

"Brother, Colonel Mustang said you attacked him and Lieutenant Hawkeye." Alphonse said warily, hoping he would be told a different story.

" _I_ attacked them?" Edward scoffed. " _He_ tried to bake me alive when I was just trying to get past them." He scowled.

"So now our whole schedule is off because of you?" Ed didn't think before the words slipped out, sharp as a curse. Edward leaned back in his seat, not expecting the accusation.

"Well," Alphonse cautiously tread into the dialogue. "He said he would just call you, probably at the military dorms, if he wasn't back in time. The he'll give you your next mission over the phone. So we're not really losing any time."

"It should be fine then, right, Brother?" Al regarded Ed, sensing his tension and trying to ease it away despite not knowing where it derived from. Perhaps it would have worked if Ed hadn't noticed Edward's face turn towards Al while his brother spoke, as if _he_ was being addressed.

"Yeah, tomorrow's going to go perfectly." Ed spread the sarcasm on think, his mood soured as he turned to the side and tried to get comfortable. Something told Ed his night wasn't going to be peaceful in the least, especially not with what he had planned.

* * *

Edward felt his eyelids gradually falling close and he let them because maybe it wouldn't be so bad to rest his eyes for a second. He would only be giving them a break...not sleeping...just resting...them...

The back of his head fell against the seat and Edward flung his head away from the contact, startling himself into an alert state. It was a necessary evil, but he was doing it for Al, and that was all the motivation Edward needed to keep it up.

"You really should get some rest, Brother."

Edward's blood pressure spiked at the voice and his head shifted to the side, only to see Alphonse was sound asleep. His head laid against Edward's shoulder, but the sixteen year old hardly noticed, probably because Alphonse was sadly still on the light side when it came to weight. However, if his Alphonse was asleep, the voice could have only one other source.

Edward stared across the table to meet Al's eyes. "Huh?" His muddled mind took a second to recall what Al had said. "Oh, its fine." He mumbled, trying to brush aside Al's worry.

"But you've almost nodded off three times now." Al had remained silent for the past hour, believing Edward would eventually fall asleep, but when the eldest remained awake, Al felt something needed to be said. "Why don't you sleep, Brother?" He kept his voice light, hoping his inquiry wouldn't sound like an accusation. Ed had made "sleep" a sensitive topic ever since he realized Al no longer could, and he was worried this Ed felt the same way.

Yet Edward didn't reply, his eyes merely drifted over to the golden crown of hair laying against his arm. Seeing the motion, Al carefully constructed his question. "Is it because of his nightmares?"

Edward instantly locked eyes with Al. "How did you know about them? Did he have another one?" Guilt dripped off every word because he should have been there for Alphonse, he had promised himself to always be there.

Al nodded, armor clanking while Edward carefully shifted -not wanting to wake Alphonse up- so he could run a hand down his weary face. "How bad was it?"

"Not too bad." Al was fast to reassure, seeing how stressed out Edward had become. "I woke him up when I realized what was happening."

Relief washed over Edward. "Good, too much adrenaline could set back his recovery." He mentioned absentmindedly while running his left hand through his bangs.

"You don't have to stay awake for me, Brother." Al grasped what was happening -Ed never learned- and sought to reason with him. "I know you're just looking out for me-him but we don't want you to be exhausted-"

"Al," Edward's tone held a stern warning. "I really don't need another lecture about this." He spoke with mild bitterness before explaining. "My Al tried to tell me the same thing, I think he even used the same words as you." Some mirth entered his tone because it seemed Al never really changed.

Though growing more serious, Edward's gaze dropped to the tabletop. "Besides, you don't understand. It's my fault he keeps dreaming about when I-" He stopped short, immediately recognizing the danger he was in. Edward had agreed but a mere hour ago that there could be serious consequences if he or Alphonse revealed future events to Ed and Al.

"When you what?"

Ed's voice caused Al to flinch and Edward to appraise him warily. The younger Edward had bags under his eyes, but his voice was clear and his eyes were alert so it was obvious he had never really gone to sleep. Why he would do this, Edward had no clue.

Crossing his arms and giving his younger self a suspicious look, Edward replied tersely. "None of your business." He hoped the tone would curb Ed's curiosity.

Yet Ed simply scoffed, sneering as he countered. "Actually it _is_ my business since your supposed to be me." He sounded unimpressed by that fact, as if Edward was nothing special. "It has to do with how your alchemy got messed up, doesn't it?" His coy smile made Edward breathe in sharply.

"H-How did you know about my alchemy?" Edward almost leapt out his seat, but recalled Alphonse's position and kept still.

Ed shrugged, holding his hands up causally. "Alphonse told us _everything_ to explain why you were taking so long to transport him home." He said it confidently despite how him and Al knew it was a lie. Alphonse had given them the bare minimum about his older self's issues, but Edward didn't know that.

Thus Edward's jaw fell open, only to snap shut while he forced his expression to return to a cool and collected one. "You almost had me, but I know what I look like when I'm fishing." He started to smirk as Ed's face closed off, clearly his younger self's attempt to hide his disappointment. "Al might have mentioned it, but you have no idea what happened." Recalling the sleeping occupant, he lowered his voice a smidgen.

Yet Ed paid no heed to his volume as he leaned over the table to look Edward dead in the eye. "Well I know what I look like when I'm bluffing, and that's exactly what your doing." Ed saw no change in Edward's expression except for the barest narrowing of his eyes, but that was enough proof for him. "I'm on the right track and you know it."

"Brother," Al interrupted, once more playing referee as both Eds turned to him like they had forgotten he was there too. "You know he can't tell us about the future."

Ed wouldn't listen as he shook his head angrily, his bangs swaying with the motion. "But this is important, not just to me, but to you, Al." He gave his brother an imploring look before tossing a stormy expression towards Edward. "And unlike him, I actually care what happens to my brother." His voice was laced with accusation and Edward's golden eyes burned bright as fury overcame him.

"Of course I care what happens to Al!" The vehemence of his growl made even Ed jump back, though the younger maintained his glare. "Maybe I made mistakes and I didn't always do the right thing, but I was a pretty stupid brat back then." His mouth became a cruel smirk as he took pleasure in how offended Ed looked.

"You-"

Alphonse twitched against Edward's side, but somehow everyone sensed it and all Elrics immediately hushed. Only in the following silence did each Elric realize how loudly they must have been talking.

"Brother, maybe you should just get some sleep." Al offered in a meek whisper, and Ed and Edward gave him a look of consideration before they turned so they could glare at each other.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Both of them muttered their response so lowly Al couldn't tell who said what. Then the Edwards leaned back in their seats, clearly unhappy as they crossed their arms and observed each other coolly. Neither of them closed their eyes or adjusted their position to get comfortable. Instead, Al would watch them glare at each other for the next hour until their eyes drooped and they succumbed to their body's desire at the exact same time.

By dawn, Al still couldn't figure out whether it was funny or sad just how much Ed didn't like himself.

* * *

It was close to sunset by the time they arrived in East City, which Ed and Edward took to mean it was close enough to dinnertime that they might as well grab some food before dropping off the report. However, it was soon after that an argument had ensued between the two eldest. Neither Al or Alphonse knew how they went from arguing over what to eat to this, but once Ed's height had been brought into the picture, Alphonse made himself comfortable leaning against a shop's wall while Al stood next to him.

"Don't call me little!" Ed launched himself toward Edward with a flying kick, which the sixteen year old easily dodged while smirking.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Edward said oh so innocently. "All I said was that I used to be a tiny little pipsqueak back in the day." Edward added fuel to the fire, nonchalant even in the face of Ed's reddening face.

"That's the same thing!" Ed roared, driving many pedestrians to avoid his general area and scaring off a flock of birds. "And if you call me that again, I'll-"

"What?" Edward interrupted, cupping a hand around his ear. "You're sooo far down there, I can't hear what you're-"

With a mad growl, Ed charged his older self and actually managed to strike his shoulder before Edward dodged. Soon the two were sending fists and legs flying towards each other while Al cocked his head at the scene, wondering if an intervention would be necessary.

"Well Brother never gets along with people like himself." Alphonse began casually, tranquil even as alchemy started to be used in the struggle -at least from Ed's side- and bits of rubble were tossed in the air.

"Yes, that's true." Al placed a hand under his metal chin, thinking it over. A good distance away, Edward cried out as an automail fist clipped his shoulder.

"That's why he always argues with Winry and Colonel Mustang." Al took a step to the side, dodging a piece of debris Ed had accidentally flung their way. At this rate, the whole street would be decimated with the occasional stone fist -Brother's signature- sticking out of the ground. Though Al figured it was nothing a little alchemy couldn't fix. "All of them are really stubborn."

Alphonse leaned more casually on the crutch, an amused smile on his face. "Brother acts like he doesn't like them, but he really does care when it counts."

"Mhm." Al made a noise of agreement. "But you have to agree," He leaned down to Alphonse like he were telling a huge secret. "He does _like_ Winry a little more." He inwardly smiled and Alphonse winked back at him to show he was in on the joke.

"Yeah, but that's okay." Alphonse teased. "The colonel has the lieutenant."

Al nodded. "And one day, Winry will have Ed-"

"That's it!" One of the Edwards shouted, causing Al and Alphonse to look for them, only to gape at the mess they'd made. Not only had the pavement been transmuted into everything from stone walls to fists, but there were even some gargoyle-shaped boulders -Ed really had no sense of style- lying around. Fortunately, the general public had scurried away and the shop owners had turned the signs in their windows to say "Sorry, we're closed".

"We don't have to follow you anyway!" Edward declared, tossing his hands in the air. A few strands of hair were loose from his ponytail and some areas of his body were already turning into blue and green bruises. However, he didn't even acknowledge the injuries as he turned in Al and Alphonse's direction.

"Come on, Al. We're leaving." Edward waved them over before striding to the left side of the street. Al and Alphonse made a motion to follow and then froze. Al suddenly realized he had no idea which Alphonse Edward had been referring to and Alphonse also paused in uncertainty.

"Don't order my brother around!" Ed stomped forward to confront Edward nose-to-nose, though his shorter height hindered his efforts and left him staring up at the eldest.

Edward placed his hands on his hips, and in an overly lazy tone, responded. "Oh, yeah? And why shouldn't I?" He leaned down to meet Ed's eye level. "I'm sixteen and you're fifteen, which means whether this is an alternate timeline or another world, I came first."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Ed shook as an air of pure anger coiled around him.

"It means, Al was my brother a year before he was yours." Edward gestured over to Al and Alphonse. "So both of them are my brothers, and I'll say what I like." He straightened, twisting around like he was ready to walk off and certain he had won the argument.

"That's-that is-" Ed sputtered before defaulting into shouting mode, but Al and Alphonse didn't hear what he said as they spotted a lone survivor of the decimated street walking towards them.

"Aw, it's a kitten!" Al gushed as the gray and white striped feline walked towards them, pleading with its emerald eyes to be petted.

Alphonse hesitated, before a voice in the back of his head reassured him that as long as he didn't take the cat with him, there wouldn't be any repercussions to the timeline. Reassured, Alphonse raised a hand to pet the silky feline Al had already pulled into his arms.

"Don't you dare touch that thing, Al!" The joint voices made Al and Alphonse swivel around to see the heated glares on Ed and Edward.

"You know we can't keep it!"

"It's going to give you rabies!"

Al and Alphonse wilted under their combined yelling, and couldn't help but protest. "That's not fair, Brother!" Their twin voices rang out across the empty street, and Ed and Edward blinked with equally baffled expressions.

All four suddenly felt very awkward as they observed each other and were infinitely glad that no one else was around to see what must have been quite the scene.

Alphonse was the first to shake off his shock, so timidly offered, "How about we go to Hewz?" Three sets of eyes turned to him, and Alphonse felt somewhat self conscious as he went on. "I always wanted to try that Creta dish you had there."

Al nodded, hoping to restore the peace. "Yeah, it's on my list in my journal."

Ed and Edward's faces mellowed at the reminder that Al could not eat and only now did Alphonse have a chance to enjoy his newfound sense of taste. Having a common cause, Ed and Edward eyed each other warily before nodding.

"Sure, Al, whatever you want." Edward was pleased when Alphonse and Al turned to him in good cheer and never noticed the feline escape Al's grasp and run off into another street.

"Just let me fix this first." Ed leaned down to smooth out the pavement on a street corner and he saw Al and Alphonse move to other sections of the street and do the same. He had just completed the transmutation when he nearly face planted as something shoved him forward. Ed caught himself and looked over his shoulder to find his perpetrator. He zeroed in on Edward, leaning against a wall a few yards away, but he caught sight of Edward's smirk and knew it was him.

Temporary truce or not, this fight was far from over.

* * *

It was night by the time they reached Eastern HQ, but it was nothing to worry about since the place was basically occupied twenty-four hours a day. There were still lights on in some of the offices, probably officers doing overtime to complete paperwork and etcetera. The group stood underneath the moonlight, a safe distance away from the entrance.

"It's probably best if you don't come inside with us." Al suggested to their older counterparts.

"It won't take long." Ed tagged on casually. "I'll drop off the report and then we can head over to the military dorms." His eyes moved from Alphonse, who nodded in agreement, to Edward, who he gave a critical stare.

"What?" Edward questioned defensively, expecting nothing less than antagonism from his younger self at this point.

Ed frowned, appearing to calculate something in his head. "You're technically a wanted criminal for impersonating a state alchemist." He began shrugging off his cloak while Edward grew surprised, that detail never crossing his mind. "And for all we know, they've alerted every officer from Central to East City about you and given them a description of your appearance." Ed had fully removed the cloak so he was left in his black outfit as he held the clothing out towards Edward.

Realizing that Ed wanted him to disguise himself with the cloak, the sixteen year old cautiously took the old -at least to him- garment and held it out in front of him like he was going to hang it on a clothesline.

Then Edward burst into laughter.

Ed instinctively took offense. "What's the problem?! My cloak looks perfect!" He didn't know how he could have thought his style -a perfectly normal style!- was what Edward laughed at since they seemed to share the same tastes.

Edward shook his head, his eyes alight with mirth as he calmed. "Yeah, it is perfect...for someone your _size_." He grinned in face of the flaming anger in Ed's eyes because goading him was just too fun. "But I weigh more than you and I'm taller." He drawled out the last word and Ed wondered if it would be wrong to punch his older self in the face or would that count as self-harm?

"That's okay, Brother." Alphonse's voice sliced through the tension between the Edwards and they both turned to him. "We can switch." He pulled off the hoodie Edward had given him before handing it over. "It doesn't fit me that well anyway." He smiled encouragingly and was glad to see Edward was now focused on him.

Edward handed him the cloak and the two tugged on their new apparel.

Al looked at Alphonse curiously because it was odd to see his brother's unusual "style" of clothing on his body. "Maybe you both should put the hoods on, just in case." He watched them toss the hoods over their heads and Al was surprised to see that without being able to make out more than Alphonse's golden eyes, he looked almost identical to Brother.

On the other hand, Ed gave his older self a frown. "You look like an idiot."

Edward's eyes narrowed from beneath the hood before he smirked. "You do realize you can't insult me without insulting yourself?" He shrugged. "But like I said, I wasn't always the brightest-"

Ed launched himself toward Edward, but Al predicted this and caught him by the collar. "Come on, Brother. We should get this done before it gets late."

Ed did nothing but flail his limbs around and shout obscenities in Edward's direction until he was dragged through the front doors.

Alphonse sighed. "Brother, do you really have to aggravate him?"

Edward didn't seem to hear him as he suddenly stated, "Come on, Al. We gotta find something." Edward moved towards the entrance, but Alphonse placed a bony hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What are you talking about? We can't go in there." Concern entered his tone, and the emotion deepened when Edward's just waved him off.

"It will only take a minute, they won't even know we left." Edward insisted, before latching onto Alphonse's arm and tugging him forward. Only Alphonse's quick reflexes saved him from falling as he leaned on his crutch.

"Fine, Brother. How will we get in without being noticed?" Alphonse asked lowering his voice as they drew closer to the doorway.

"Just make an opening," Edward told him, walking over to the side of the building where there was window. "Right here." His older brother sent him a hopeful look, and the law-abiding citizen in Alphonse wanted to refuse but the doting little brother wanted to please his elder. Thus Alphonse held in a sigh as he clapped his hand and placed them on the wall. After a flash of blue sparks, the window held a broad circular hole in it. Edward immediately crawled in and easily landed on his feet.

He turned back to Alphonse. "Hand me the crutch first." Alphonse leaned on the wall for support before handing Edward the crutch. His legs instantly trembled without the support, but Edward moved quickly to help him through the opening and into the pitch black office.

"Here you go." Edward handed him the crutch and Alphonse squinted to make out the object before finding it and gratefully sliding it under his armpit.

"Where are we?" Alphonse asked, a bit breathy while he returned the window to its original state. Performing alchemy was draining after such a long day, but Alphonse tried to hide it because Brother would just worry.

"It doesn't matter, we just needed someplace empty to get in." Edward walked past the desk corner, listening to Alphonse's crutch steadily hit the tile floor behind him as he went over to the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked so Edward simply pulled it open, closing his eyes when rays of light from the hallway flooded his vision. "I think I know where this is." He entered the hallway and Alphonse followed.

"Think?" Alphonse sounded incredulously, but his brother just started walking forward while scanning over the area.

"This should be near the dorms." Edward muttered to himself, feeling out of place in the building he hadn't seen for almost a year.

Alphonse didn't hear him as he too was was struck by how familiar yet different the building looked. The hallways were so much taller and spacious than he remembered. He wondered if it was normal to feel as if he were seeing the building for the first time in his life, just because he hadn't been here for months. Alphonse could only hope it wouldn't feel so strange to be back in Resembool.

Suddenly thinking of his hometown, Alphonse spoke aloud. "It's too bad we're making Winry wait." He could only hope she hadn't felt too disappointed when Ed and Al hadn't showed up. "Did you tell her we would be late?" He hoped Brother hadn't been so frantic while he looked for a way to reach Alphonse that he had forgotten to tell Winry that they wouldn't be home just yet.

Edward halted and stared at Alphonse quizzically. "I forgot to tell you." He whispered while Alphonse gave him a petrubed look. "We aren't going to be late.

"What do you mean?" Completely baffled by the response, Alphonse questioned whether he heard Edward correctly. "I've been gone for almost three days."

"Technically, you haven't." The words spilled out from Edward as he rushed to correct the problem, chiding himself for not mentioning it earlier. "It only took me a few hours to find the right equation and a couple more to get Mustang to send me back."

Alphonse felt his brain short circuit, not comprehending. "What? Then why did you arrive in 1915 so many hours after I did?"

Guilt weighed down Edward's face. "I'm sorry, Al. I tried to make an equation that would send me to the same time you arrived, but I couldn't figure out how to write in minutes or even hours. The most exact I could get it was down to the same week. It's a wonder I even arrived less than a day after you did."

Dawning understand washed over Alphonse. "So you mean even though it's been days for me here in 1914, it's only been hours in 1915?"

Edward nodded, resuming his walking while Alphonse took his place beside him. "And as long as Mustang does his part, it should only take another hour for him to adjust the equation so it grabs us a couple days after I arrived in 1914." He lowered his voice as they passed by an office with the lights still on, but the door was shut so he hoped it muffled the noise he made.

Now comprehending, Alphonse smiled. "Oh that's great! I was worried Winry was going to hit you with a wrench again."

Edward's face soured at the reminder, but then he caught sight of a particular door. "I think this is it."

Curious, Al observed the seemingly normal door with no sign or engraving on it to explain its purpose. "What is this?"

Distracted as he twisted the knob only to find it locked, Edward muttered. "Should be some high ranking officer's private bathroom." Alphonse was left speechless by the admittance so he let his brother continue his explanation. "It should have a bath instead of those dorm showers."

It took a second, but then Alphonse understood as he watched Edward pull out something that looked like a paper clip or maybe hair clip -but why would have that?- and insert it into the knob's keyhole to break in.

Alphonse couldn't take a shower, his legs could barely support themselves on dry land and the slippery wet floor of a shower would just be asking for trouble.

Edward was thinking of him.

Alphonse smiled as he watched his brother concentrate on breaking into what was hopefully the private bathroom. Then he took a step forward to open the door with alchemy, but a wave of dizziness hit him.

Edward felt the air shift around him and turned just in time to see Alphonse falling so he latched onto Alphonse's shoulders. However, his stiff automail leg decided now was the time not to work properly and Edward fell to his knees while his hood came off due to the sudden movement. Edward caught Alphonse's upper body in his arms, but his brother appeared dazed.

"Al-"

"Don't move!"

Edward's head shot up to see Brigadier General Hughes at the end of the hall. Edward felt like he'd been suckered punched as all the oxygen left his body and he could only make choking sounds while he looked upon the dead man walking.

Hughes was staring at him sternly because the impostor was leaning over the stunned red coated alchemist. More importantly though, Hughes had his gun pointed at him, but Edward took no note of this as he fought to speak because Hughes was alive and he must be imagining this but he had to know for sure.

"Don't move or I will shoot." Hughes warned as Edward gently laid Alphonse on the ground, who was steadily regaining his bearings, and started to rise into a shaky stand with the bobby pin still caught in his hand.

The Lieutenant Colonel spotted the metallic object, and believing it to be a knife, felt he had no choice.

Hughes pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **So Hughes loves making dramatic appearances. How and why he is in East City, you'll find out later. Also, next chapter will have an explanation for what just happened to Edward and Alphonse and the fallout of Hughes actions.**

 **See ya then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You readers are awesome! I'm glad so many people like this story and I hope you enjoy reading these last three chapters (four if you count the epilogue).**

* * *

Hughes shoved the photos of Gracia and Elicia into the young Lieutenant's face, gushing with pride as he spoke. "Aren't they the most beautiful pair of girls you've ever seen?!" He had wanted to show off his family to all three of the low-ranking officers he'd spotted in the hall, but two of them had mysteriously scurried away after seeing him approach.

"Um, yes, sir. Your family looks great." The sandy blond-haired man stuttered, wanting very much to go home already because he had worked over ten hours today, but too afraid to leave in case his departure offended the higher ranking Lieutenant Colonel.

"And that's not even the best one!" Hughes went on, reaching in his pocket for another photo without noticing the Lieutenant's look of despair, but then he spotted the time on his watch. "Oh, it's already that late?! I better grab a dorm before they're packed." He groaned aloud, reluctantly stuffing the pictures back into his pocket.

Then Hughes looked up with a grin. "Maybe next time I'll-"

The young Lieutenant was already speeding down the hall towards the front entrance, desperate to escape, which left Hughes blinking in confusion. Though the Lieutenant Colonel soon shrugged, deciding the blond had been so dazzled by the beauty of his wife and adorableness of his daughter that he wanted to go home and tell others about it.

Thus Hughes began strolling through the hall towards the military dorms. "Something better be open." Hughes grumbled to himself, lifting the frame of his glasses to rub his eyes while he walked. He, like the young Lieutenant, had endured a long day of work as well.

Being assigned as head investigator to Edward's impostor case had involved more work than Hughes had anticipated. He had to conduct multiple interviews, read over the testimonies, call at least a dozen people, and -worst of all!- spend time away from his darling family.

However, Hughes had good reason to suspect Edward's impostor was in East City so he'd taken a train there as soon as he had the chance. After gathering information from the train conductor, he found out the impostor had a boarded a train heading east from Central City, which was the same direction where Loire and hence the Elrics were. Fortunately, the impostor seemed to miss the boys according to the reply Al gave Mustang, which only came about because he'd pushed the Colonel to check on the boys via the phone. However, the impostor's failure to run into Edward in Liore didn't mean the impostor had given up, and it was quite possible Edward's doppelganger was still giving chase and was right on the tail of the Elrics. Therefore it was reasonable to assume since the Elrics were in East City, the impostor would be there too.

But why would anyone impersonate Edward? Was it for the advantages and respect that came with his title as the Fullmetal Alchemist? Or did the impostor have a vendetta against the boy? Perhaps this was an attempt to discredit the Fullmetal Alchemist. Or maybe the impostor had _worse_ plans for Edward and his broth-

Metal clacked against the floor before a heavy thump followed, leaving a resounding ring in the air and causing Hughes to refocus on the present. His hazel eyes widened when he caught sight of a young man with golden hair in a pony tail, crouching on the ground at least a yard ahead of him. Hughes thought it was Edward until he saw in the impostor's arms was a figure wearing a familiar red coat that he'd seen on only one boy.

 _"I swear, Hughes. The impostor looked just like Fullmetal, hardly any difference."_ Roy's official statement slammed into Hughes and he reacted instinctively.

"Don't move!" Hughes whipped out his gun, causing the impostor to snap his head up and stare at him. The impostor's eyes grew round -gold like Edward's too- and he seemed shocked into silence, likely because Hughes had stopped him from doing further harm to to the Elric who still laid prone in his arms. Was Edward unconscious? Where was his brother? What had the impostor done to them?

These questions were disregarded by Hughes when he noticed the impostor was ignoring his orders and began to shift as if to stand.

"Don't move or I will shoot!" Hughes gave him a second chance only because the impostor did look fairly young so maybe he didn't know any better-

A metallic object glinted under the hallway light, held tightly in the impostor's hand and dangerously close to the vulnerable red-coated alchemist.

 _"He was fast...definitely dangerous."_ Roy's voice echoed in his mind like a warning, so Hughes fired. The bullet hit its mark and the impostor gasped sharply before toppling over on his side just as a clamber of steps ushered in behind Hughes.

"Stop!"

"Hughes!"

The Lieutenant Colonel barely had time to contemplate how he could have heard Edward call his name when the boy was unconscious on the floor, before a pillar shot up from the ground in a shower of blue sparks and wrapped around his firing arm. Hughes stared in shock at his immobile arm, a stone fist completely encasing his weapon and his hand.

"Brother!" Al ran past Hughes to the impostor and the hooded person who he had thought was Edward, but clearly wasn't.

"Brother?!" The hooded boy scrambled to lift himself up on bony arms, his hood falling off as he struggled to his knees in a desperate attempt to look over the impostor. Hughes was taken aback when he saw Alex wearing Ed's cloak -how did a civilian enter HQ at such a late hour?- and trying to help the impostor rise.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Ed gruffly demanded, panting slightly from his sudden sprint over here, and Hughes twisted to the side to see Ed was completely fine and removing his hand from the ground where he'd performed the transmutation.

"I thought the impostor had attacked you..." Hughes returned his attention to the trio, baffled into silence by the ongoing scene.

"It-it didn't hit you?" Al sounded relieved as he helped Edward stand, the eldest still staring at Hughes like he was a ghost. Beside him, Alex was leaning on his crutch but also rested a hand on Edward's back as if to steady him. Only Ed noticed the bullet shaped tear in his pants leg and spotted the silver glint -automail?- under the hole.

Alphonse seemed to spot it too, but was clearly aware of its existence as he merely released a sigh of relief at the sight of it. Then immediately focused on rousing Edward from his stupor. "Brother, it's okay. It's just Hughes from 1914...before he..." Alphonse's face grew somber, unable to verbally go on, and Edward was hardly better off as he paled because seeing Hughes was like a nightmare and a blessing at the same time and he couldn't figure out how to get enough air in his lungs so he could tell Hughes how sorry he was for everything. For making Gracia cry and taking away Elicia's father just so she could grow up like the Elrics, never knowing a father's love, but it was worst because at least theirs had came back when Hughes never would.

Unless something changed of course.

"He's not an impostor." Ed's voice brought Hughes attention back down to the teenager, who was staring up at him with earnest eyes that begged him to understand.

Hughes felt lost, but his analytic mind had absorbed all the facts and now he was making observations and conclusions. Hughes glanced from Ed to Edward, noting their uncanny resemblance to each other. Then his eyes jumped from Edward to Alex -if that was his real name- and he noted the stark similarities between the two. Finally his line of sight shifted to Al, who was fretting over Edward with a familiarity he shouldn't have if they were mere strangers to each other.

"Brother." Al was peering down at the so-called impostor, fidgeting with anxiety that had been building since him and Ed went outside, only to find Edward and Alphonse were missing. Then to go on a mad search within the HQ and hear a firearm go off right as they caught sight of their older counterparts. It was a good thing hardly anyone remained in the building or they might have heard the gun, and if they came running, Al wasn't sure he or Brother could have explained the situation.

Hughes cautiously regarded Ed, who looked at him guardedly as if he knew what was about to be said and dreaded it. "We need to talk."

Ed's eyes narrowed, mentally weighing his options, before his head hung low in acceptance.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse kept their gaze trained on the dorm's dusty wooden floorboards as they let Ed and Al tell Hughes about their attempt at human transmutation. While the Lieutenant Colonel wasn't well-versed in alchemy, his astute mind helped him to grasp the main ideas as Ed revealed his automail arm.

The older Elrics only looked up when it was time to explain their time travel to 1914. They never let their eyes linger on Hughes as they spoke because Alphonse's eyes would start to water if he did and Edward's voice trembled after too long. Hence they rushed through their explanation so by the time they were talking about the risks of the timeline being altered, they were out of breathe.

Once they got through it all, it was well into night and a contemplative silence reigned in the two bedroom dorm. Edward and Alphonse sat on the edge of the bed across from Hughes who sat on the other one. Their younger counterparts stood next to them, Ed shrugging on his red cloak and gloves since he'd taken them off to show Hughes the toll Truth had taken from him.

"Well..." Hughes started awkwardly, running a hand through the back of his hair. The Lieutenant Colonel felt like a truck had run over him, all this information leaving his brain buzzing and his normally organized thoughts were a complete mess. "And this is why I avoid you alchemy freaks." He weakly joked, raising his head to observe the boys. Their grim faces stared straight back at him, though he noticed there was an edge of sorrow in Edward and Alphonse's expressions.

Al meekly cut through the forlorn atmosphere. "We're sorry for not telling you earlier." He made a tiny motion with his metal feet, as if he wanted to nervously shift on them but knew his metal body -the poor boy didn't deserve to lose his own- would just make a racket so he kept still.

"It isn't safe for anyone to know about us." Ed stared at Hughes warily and stood as tall as he could. "If the authorities find out we committed human transmutation-"

Hughes held his hands up to ward off the impending speech. "I don't know much about alchemy, but every Amestrian officer knows what its greatest taboo is." He kept his tone even and leveled Ed with a serious expression, noting how the Elric grew tense. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." He nodded rigidly. Ed narrowed his eyes a fraction in his direction, as if to warn him that he better keep it a secret, but soon his expression smoothed out into minute gratefulness.

Knowing it was really late and everyone in the room was exhausted, Hughes got to his feet. "Then I guess this case is closed. I'll have to write it up tomorrow." He started muttering to himself, fighting off the urge to yawn.

"What will you tell them?" Al asked, hoping the Lieutenant Colonel wouldn't take a risk to his own personal career just for their own and their future selves' sake.

Hughes shrugged to appear more confident than he felt. "I'm not really sure. I'll either tell them the impostor fled the country or he was killed after resisting arrest." He thought over how to make the evidence he had compiled lead to one of these outcomes. He might have to add false reports of the impostor's tendency towards violence if he wanted to make "resisting arrest" a plausible outcome to his superiors. On the other hand, Hughes had shot off a single bullet towards the "impostor" so his gun would be good evidence of that claim.

Deciding he could think about it later though, Hughes concluded, "Whatever happens, I'll be in touch." The goodbye was clear to Ed and Al so they nodded their farewells, but Edward and Alphonse hesitated to take their leave.

Hughes' gaze sharpened when he saw the older Elrics share a look and then glance at him. Thus in a split decision, Hughes motioned them to stay put. "You two," Edward and Alphonse flinched as if he had yelled, but it wasn't fear of him he saw in those golden eyes.

It was fear _for_ him.

"If you don't mind, there is something I'd like to talk to you about." Hughes pretended not to see how Alphonse's worriedly bit his lip and Edward's failed in his attempt to hide his concern over the idea of speaking to Hughes. Ed and Al turned around, about to come back in the room but Hughes waved them off. "No, just them."

Ed crossed his arms, still taking a step into the room. "And why's that?" He gave a challenging glare to the back of Edward's head as if he were the one asking them to leave.

"It's about future events, so you really shouldn't hear it." Hughes gently shooed them away. He noted that Alphonse and Edward paled at his words, yet made no move to leave.

"Then why should you hear about it?" Ed didn't look nearly as content, but Al sensed this was important so he laid a calming hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Brother, we need to see if there is another dorm available for us." He gave Ed a light tug into the hallway, and though Ed scowled while giving Edward a suspicious glance, the fifteen year relented and exited. Hughes walked over and closed the door behind him.

Then he turned around, mouth parting to speak, but Edward held a hand up for silence. "Wait, I have to make sure of something." He said quietly before a rueful smile brightened his face by a smidgen. In a loud voice, he declared, "I can't believe I used to be such a little brat-

"I am not so short that I thought a speck of dust was a planet!" Ed's voice rang out, muffled from behind the door before shushing noises came from Al.

Edward sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "I had a feeling he would try to eavesdrop." He twisted back to regarded Alphonse with a frown. "Could you reinforce the door? But _don't_ overdue it." He added gruffly, causing Alphonse to feel mildly chided as he hobbled over to the door. He knew Edward wasn't really mad at him, but more so upset that Alphonse had exhausted himself to the point that he had briefly passed out before Hughes showed up. Thus Alphonse had a feeling he was going to be given a thorough lecture from his older brother later tonight, perhaps even forbidden to use alchemy as he had been in early days of his stay at Central Hospital.

"Now what is it...Hughes." Edward bit out with false calm after Alphonse had thickened the door and perched himself beside his brother on the bed.

The man in question regarded them silently before rubbing his eyes because he'd had an extremely long day or two -was it past midnight yet?- but knew this needed to be said. "I know something is bothering you two and it has to do with me." He watched the Elrics stiffen and almost lean away from him as if his words were a physical attack. "Since I've barely spoken to your younger selves, I can only assume it involves something that happens later on." He kept fear from his tone despite the fact he was starting to see a terrible trend in these Elric brothers' dealings with him. The sadness, the guilt, and how shocked they were to see him as if they had not seen him for such a long time.

Alphonse's eyes gained a glassy sheen and his trembling body wasn't entirely due to his medical condition. "We-we can't really tell you about the future... Don't want to mess things up..." His voice died down into a weak little thing, and his gaze dropped like he could no longer stand to even see Hughes.

The Lieutenant Colonel shook his head from side-to-side while clarifying. "I'm not asking for details, I just thought that maybe you had something to say to me." He watched Edward bite his lips to prevent the words from spilling out, glaring at the wall behind him like he wanted to rip the wallpaper to shreds if only to release the emotions bubbling over within him.

Neither Elric could find it in them to speak without giving something away, so Hughes decided to try one last time. "If you don't have anything to tell me, you can leave and I'll be on my way." Hughes examined them, noting the closed-off expression on the eldest and the despair of the younger. When they still kept silent though, Hughes rose in preparation to leave.

"I'm sorry."

The garbled whisper stopped Hughes from taking a single step, and he looked down to see Edward sending him a look weighed down by sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Hughes kept his voice feather-light, like one spoke to a frightened animal.

"It's our fault." Alphonse's voice wobbled, feeling nauseous with every word. Edward laid his hand on top of his, trying to steady his younger brother, and Alphonse gave him a watery smile in appreciation.

Yet the smile fell off immediately when Hughes tentatively offered, "For what happens to me?" He felt a numb sense of dread in his heart when he saw the shock and fear on the Elric Brothers. Alphonse made a choking sound and Edward's looked as if he were in terrible pain. Hughes almost backtracked what he said when Edward suddenly curled his fist and his face scrunched into a look of fierce determination.

"...Maybe we don't have to be." His voice held a quiet strength as a bad idea struck Edward and refused to leave. "We can warn you so that it never happens." He gave Hughes a most serious expression and watched a flash of surprise play over the man's face and sensed Alphonse staring at him with wide eyes. Yet Alphonse didn't protest. All he did was give his brother's hand a weak squeeze, and that was all the non-verbal permission Edward needed to go on.

The sixteen year old opened his mouth to spill every detail he knew about that awful night, but Hughes interrupted. "No, you can't." His tone was flat, almost lifeless. His mind continued to gather information, noting Edward's wording and all the little hints that led to one terrible fate- Yet now wasn't the time for self pity.

"But Hughes," Edward began once again, only to be stopped by the man resting a warm hand on his shoulder, full of blood and bone rather than decay like the Hughes he knew and this was so wrong because Hughes should be dead but maybe he didn't have to be!

"I know you boys just want to help," Hughes rested his other hand on Alphonse's bony shoulder. "But you've already told me the risks, and if you prevent whatever happens to me who knows how many others could get hurt." He felt each brother quake with emotion as he spoke.

"Those are just theories!" Edward became adamant, rising to his feet so he could stare more earnestly in Hughes face. "Maybe-maybe nothing bad would even happen, so we can at least try-"

"Edward," Hughes spoke in a tone full of authority, making the words die in Edward's throat. "Alphonse." He peered down at the younger Elric who didn't seem capable of looking at him with anything but misery. Yet Hughes simply smiled, a broad one.

A smile of acceptance.

"I don't know why you two feel guilty since whatever happened-or will happen to me, wasn't your fault." He saw Edward's forming a protest so hurried on. "I doubt two boys could have forced me to do anything I didn't already want to do, and even if you did have something to do with it, I would never blame you for what happened." His grin didn't waver for a second, even when Edward suddenly looked away and Alphonse allowed a tear to fall from his eyes -so much more expressive than the Al he knew- and Hughes pulled his warm hands away.

"I'm just glad it turned out well for you boys. I'm happy you got your bodies." Hughes walked over the door and tugged the door open with great effort since it was heavier after Alphonse's transmutation. He felt a double set of golden eyes on his back, but they didn't say a word because they knew they should not -maybe could not- stop him.

"And I'm sure your Hughes would have felt the same if he could see you now." He closed the door behind without glancing back, eager to find even a sofa at this point while ignoring the ominous weight now upon his shoulders.

It was mere seconds later that the Elrics realized what Hughes said, the term "if he could" making their eyes widen.

Because Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was too smart for his own good, but mainly, he was just too kind. And that was why Hughes never turned back despite knowing death was coming for him within the year.

* * *

Edward was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his back against the bathroom door and his arms wrapped around himself. He was so lost in morose thoughts and planning that he didn't hear the clanking footsteps coming down the hall and it took him a second to register the youthful voice.

"Brother?" Al asked when he wasn't acknowledged and Edward looked up to see the youngest Elric standing before him with a couple of paper bags in his hand.

"Hey, Al." Edward greeted him softly, and then peered around his metal legs in search of a particularly belligerent fifteen year old.

"Colonel Mustang called a few minutes ago." Al explained his brother's absence and Edward wondered if it was odd to feel relief at not having to deal with his younger self. He knew he had some self-hate issues, but the situation with Ed was a bit out-of-hand.

"We bought you guys some things while you were talking to Hughes." Al offered one of the bags to Edward, who accepted it with curiosity lighting up his features. "It's just stuff for tonight." He deposited the other bag next to Edward. "That's for Alphonse. Tell him he doesn't have to worry because I picked out his clothes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Edward demanded through clenched teeth after Al had barely finished his sentence, hearing the hidden insinuation that was directed at Ed and thus indirectly aimed at him.

"We guessed on the sizes, but we can adjust them if they don't fit." Al didn't seem perturbed in the least by Edward's glare, though he sounded abnormally pleased with himself as if he had told an inside joke only Alphonse would understand. Edward narrowed his eyes at his little brother, suddenly wondering if he really was the smart-mouthed one or if Al just hid it better.

Yet grudgingly deciding he had better things to worry about, Edward let the topic drop and started to search through his bag. Al waited to see if he would need to alchemically adjust the clothing while Edward examined the contents as he pulled them out. "Yeah, this is about my size." He held up a dark red hoodie, similar to his own white one, and nodded in approval before also taking out boxers, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bar of soap. It wasn't until Edward tugged out a black t-shirt that all his gratitude was lost.

"He doesn't seriously expect me to wear this, right?" Edward deadpanned, and Al was confused until he turned the front of the shirt towards Al, which revealed a rather nasty expletive in bold, white letters on the front. "Unless he wants every mother in East City to hate me for corrupting her children." He shoved the shirt back into the bag, disgruntled by that little pest even when he wasn't in the same room as him. It was wonder Alphonse put up with Edward if had been such a brat a mere year ago. He really didn't give Alphonse credit.

"Sorry, Ed told me he was transmuting it to adjust the size." Al shook his head, face palming because he should have known something was up when Ed smirked as he transmuted Edward's shirt. Though he had found it suspicious when Ed hastily stuffed the article of clothing in the bag before Al could see the changes he'd made.

"Well, thanks anyway." Edward huffed, leaning back against the door. He was about to return to his depressing thoughts when he noticed Al made no move to leave and was twiddling his thumbs in a nervous manner.

Recognizing the tell-tale signs that Al had something he wanted to say, Edward encouraged him. "Is there something else you needed?"

Al stopped fidgeting, but his voice trembled a little as he spoke. "Oh, nothing... I just wanted to..." It seemed like he couldn't quite find the right words to express himself so he stopped to think them over, making Edward all the more intrigued as the silence dragged on. "I wanted to thank you and Alphonse, I guess." He concluded in a steadier voice.

"For what?" Edward felt a confused frown tug down his lips, straightening up to observe Al more seriously.

"It's not really for anything you did, but I wanted to tell you I really appreciated having more brothers." Al smiled at him, and even as just a soul, Edward sensed the sincerity and warmth of his smile. "I never wondered what it would be like if it wasn't just me and Brother, but now that you two have been here... I'm going to miss it." He spoke so softly that his voice resembled a wind chime caught in a light breeze rather than a voice echoing in an empty suit of armor.

Edward felt his eyes become round and wide, muted by Al's unexpected admittance. Soon though he gained an expression of sympathy and a fleeting smile came upon his face. "You know, Al told me something similar...about how he kinda liked being an older brother." His head tilted down, his smile returning as one of fondness. "I gotta admit, I like it too. If it were possible, I wouldn't mind having two brothers if they were just like Al." He muttered the last part, not comfortable voicing such genuine feelings as freely as his little brother, which allowed his ears to pick up the lack of sound coming from the bathroom.

"What is it?" Al observed Edward pressing his ear against the door.

"I think Al is done in there." Edward pushed himself up and stood, teetering slightly because his automail hadn't been sturdy before it had been shot at it, and now it was downright untrustworthy. "He needs help getting out or he could slip and..." He tried to push away the memory of all the tragic outcomes the Central doctors didn't hesitate to tell him, if only to get him to take his brother's health seriously. Not that anyone needed to _tell_ Edward Elric to take good care of his brother.

Or maybe they did. Considering Al wouldn't be standing next to him as a mere soul and his brother wouldn't have such a weak body if Edward hadn't made that a terrible mistake all those years ago.

"I wish I had could have gotten his body in better shape." The words fell out without conscious effort, his guilt forcing him to admit it aloud.

"Don't say that." Al ordered, causing Edward's eyes to jump and meet his gaze. "He has his body, that's enough for him." His red glowing eyes seemed to brighten to emphasize how sincere he was being.

Yet Edward shook his head, unwilling to believe he was not at fault. "You don't understand. You have no idea how much worse his body was when I first got it back." He had at times wondered if his brother would ever recover from being skin and bones. It was only recently that Edward accepted Alphonse would make a full recovery one day.

"That doesn't matter, Brother." Al, just as stubborn in his belief, fired back. "Don't you see? He can...he can sleep. He can feel the warm water of a bath. He can eat all the apple pies and quiche that he wants. He can have people look at him and know he's only a fifteen year boy. He's the happiest boy in Amestris and it's thanks to you!" Al concluded firmly, no room for debate according to his tone.

Edward stared at him for a moment, mute with shock. Soon though, he tossed his head back and released a short bark of a laugh. "I never could win this type of argument with you." It amused him to no end that he could not win against his brother even when he was fourteen.

A little less tense, Al smugly added. "Then you shouldn't try again." With that said, Al walked away and left Edward with the distinct impression that he had just been ordered around by his little brother.

Edward almost called him back to argue the point more, but recalled he had only won a fight against Al once on the rooftop of that hospital, so he kept quiet and entered the bathroom.

"Hey, Al." Edward greeted Alphonse, who sat in the tub with his knees tucked under his chin and the water already drained away. The eldest tried to ignore how Alphonse's bones stuck out in some places as he reached for a towel hanging off the curtain. He doubted Alphonse had been able to reach the towel according to the water that flattened Alphonse's locks to his forehead and the beads still rolling off his body.

"Hi, Brother." Alphonse greeted back with a smile as Edward set the large towel around his shoulders. Edward noticed the happiness on Alphonse's face as his skin brushed against the fluff of the towel, and the lack of resentment in his voice for how he couldn't even climb out of a tub on his own. As Edward gingerly maneuvered Alphonse into a shaky stand, towel unraveling downward and blanketing his thin body, he knew Al was wrong.

Alphonse Elric wasn't the happiest boy in Amestris because Edward was.

* * *

The dorm's sole window allowed moonlight to seep into the room and fall onto Edward's face. He didn't mind the light since he wasn't trying to fall asleep. Instead the sixteen year old was staring up at the dark ceiling without really looking at it. For once, he wasn't up because of his worry for Alphonse. His little brother hadn't wanted to go to bed, still shaken over their talk with Hughes, but Edward knew he was exhausted. Thus he only felt a little guilty for giving Alphonse his vitamins and happened not to mention how one of those pills was a prescribed sleeping pill. If it meant Alphonse would have an undisturbed rest, Edward would accept his brother being upset with him in the morning. However, as the only one conscious, Edward was plagued by incessant thoughts that were slowly turning into a half-baked plan.

Until the crackle of sparks came from his right side.

Edward instantly sat up because Alphonse was on the bed to the right, and turned on the lamp just as he caught sight of the figure's long, loose golden hair and short stature. He immediately calmed and crossed his arms as Ed entered through the hole he'd transmuted in the door. "There's this thing called knocking, maybe you heard of it." His irritated frown transformed into a smirk as he went on. "It's not like you have to worry about hitting your head on the ceiling." His smugness grew when Ed sent him a withering glare.

However, the younger lost all hostility as he took in Edward's appearance. "I can't believe it! You're actually wearing it!" Ed bent over in a fit of laughter, grabbing his midsection, and Edward's felt his anger flare up. His hair was loose like Ed's and he wore boxers too, but Ed's blue undershirt was plain while Edward was wearing the black t-shirt he had received earlier.

"Yeah, laugh it up!" Edward tightly fisted his hands. "I wouldn't have wore it if my clothes hadn't _mysteriously_ gone missing while I was in the shower." He eyed Ed with suspicion.

"Maybe you should have been more cautious. Things get stolen all the time in the dorms." Ed shrugged, regaining his composure.

"What are you doing here anyway? It's nearly one in the morning." Edward wanted to end this encounter already considering he really should get some shut eye, and he was still thinking over his plan.

"Calm down." Ed said flippantly. "I just want my cloak back." He began looking around the room in search for it.

Edward smiled a grin that put Ed on edge. "Really? I had a feeling you'd want that back. So I left it right up there." He pointed over to the tall oak shelf that was in front of the beds, where the folded cloak rested on top. Ed walked over and reached for it.

Only for his the tips of his fingers to fall short, the cloak a foot above it. Annoyed, Ed stretched as much as he could but the edge of red cloth remained beyond his grasp.

Edward didn't bother to stifle his laughter. "Need a _little_ help?" He wasn't at all intimidated when Ed growled in his direction, his eyes blazing since he knew this had been Edward's intention. "I can imagine from your point of view, that shelf is taller than Eastern HQ."

Ed didn't answer, but muttered a couple of choice words under his breath. He bent his knees in preparation to jump up, but hesitated for a minute, and instead clapped his hands before placing them on the bookshelf. The shelf lost its height and widened as it shortened to the point that Ed could look over it. With a triumphant expression, Ed retrieved the cloak and stuffed it under his arm.

"Bravo." Edward mockingly clapped, causing Ed to swivel around. "I thought you might need an elevator for a second."

Ed appeared to be livid as he spoke through clenched teeth. "I'd break that arm of yours if I didn't think it would effect me one day."

Edward swung his legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up in case their fight became physical. "I'd like to see you try, but Al is trying to get some sleep and I don't want to disturb him." His face darkened as he hissed, "You know, since I actually care about my brother."

"Is that so?!" Ed snapped, stomping over to Edward who immediately leapt to his feet. "Then why do you let him suffer?"

Edward didn't back down, but an ounce of confusion entered his expression. "What are you talking ab-"

"If you really cared about Al, you'd tell me how to get his body back!" Ed gave Edward no chance to defend himself. "You know how to do it, but you won't tell me anything! You just stand around with your Alphonse, and your perfect arm, and your stupid grin, showing off how you actually did it!" He punctuated every shout by jabbing an automail finger into Edward's chest.

"And then you have the nerve to lead _my_ brother around like a dog! Talking to him like you actually care how he feels! As if you know anything about my brother! I'm his older brother, _not_ you, so you don't know anything!" Ed gasped for breath at the end of his rant, his energy spent while Edward stared at him with a parted mouth. He was rapidly trying to make sense of what Ed had accused him of, and once he did, he found his voice.

"Is...is this why you've been such a brat?" Edward observed Ed carefully, taking in the harsh, deep-rooted anger on his face. It made him look much older than fifteen, and Edward recalled seeing that same anger more than once as he thought back to every instance Ed had gotten angry with him.

 _"And unlike him, I actually care what happens to_ _my_ _brother."_

 _"Don't order_ _my_ _brother around!"_

Mentions of his height obviously irritated Ed, it irritated Edward too, but when it came to matters relating to Alphonse, Ed was...

"You're jealous of me?" Edward whispered in realization and Ed stilled, face losing some anger in favor of mild shock.

Until Edward fell back onto his bed, cracking up more than was probably warranted for this situation.

"What are you laughing about?!" Ed growled, stalking closer to Edward, who could not form words through his chuckles. The younger had expected anything but laughter from the eldest. He had expected, or perhaps had wanted, fists or angry shouts to be thrown back at him.

"You're suffering from middle child syndrome!" Edward couldn't gasp out any more as his chuckles sucked away all his oxygen.

Ed curled his hands into fists, completely insulted by the assertion. "No, I'm not!" His cheeks were tinged pink and his voice wasn't steady. "Sh-Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Edward wiped tears from his eyes as he slowly got to his feet. "Oh man, me...getting jealous...of myself!" He cackled, peering down at Ed who stared up at him as if bracing for an attack.

"I am not jealous! You don't-"

Edward gingerly rested a hand on Ed's head, effectively silencing him, and the younger gasped sharply as Edward's hand rubbed the golden hair in a way he hadn't felt for a long time. "I get it. I know you want Al's body back, more than anything, and seeing me with everything you want must not be easy." He stopped rubbing Ed's head, who gazed up at him like a startled animal "If I could tell you how to get Al's body back right now, without worrying about any consequences, I would."

Ed lowered his head, refusing to reveal how his face was starting to crumble, and quietly asked, "Why not?" He hardly spoke above a whisper, but the fragile voice still reached Edward's ears. "Is it a risk to me? Because I don't care if anything happens-"

"But what if it were Winry?" Edward spoke just as quietly but more sternly than Ed, hoping to make the younger really think about it. "Or granny? Or everyone in Amestris that were at risk? Even if you were willing to let them suffer, I doubt Al would be too happy to have his body at the cost of so many others." He sighed, letting his hand drop away and noticing Ed stiffen at the lost of contact or maybe his words were having the desired effect on him.

"Before I got his body back, Al had a choice to get it on his own...but he didn't take it." Edward recalled how Al mentioned how hard it was to deny his body from being whole again. "Because he knew if he did then a lot of people would get hurt, and you have to respect his wishes, okay?"

Edward stared at Ed's bowed appearance, knowing the fifteen year old had no counter and probably no longer wanted to counter him. Yet Ed's despair was so palpable, Edward felt more was needed so he grabbed his wrist. "Come here." He gently tugged him forward and Ed silently followed until they stood over Alphonse. The sleeping boy slept peacefully, chest moving up and down in an lazy rhythm, and the white sheets tucked up to his chin.

"I still remember the nightmares, even though I don't really have them anymore." Edward felt his eyes grow tender as he took in the sight of his perfect little brother. "The ones where I beg Truth to give him back to me." He felt Ed tense, no doubt feeling it odd for someone else to recount something so personal to himself. "And sometimes I can't convince myself that it's really all over." He lifted Ed's hand and guided it over Alphonse's chest.

Then Edward laid his palm and Ed's hand just above the beating heart. "But then I do this and I know I did it... Someday soon, you will too."

Silence filled the room and Ed remained as immobile as a puppet without its strings.

Only after a long moment did Edward feel the trembling of Ed's hands, and spotted the tiny, silent crystal tears that fell down his face under the shadow of his bangs. Edward didn't say a word because he knew Ed didn't want him to. He just wanted Edward to be there, so together they stayed, feeling Alphonse's beating heart and knowing Ed just had to hold on a little longer.

Over a hour later, Al would become worried when his brother would not return to their dorm and reluctantly wake up a groggy Hughes to assist him in the search. Together, the two would find the alchemically made hole in Edward's door and squeeze through. Yet when they found Ed and Edward sleeping haphazardly on the bed, both of them having lifted their shirts slightly to expose their stomachs and sleeping undisturbed next to each other, Hughes would pull out his camera and Al would promise not to tell Ed as long as he was guaranteed a copy of the photo.

* * *

The next morning, Edward had just shrugged on his red hoodie when Al knocked on the dorm's door. Alphonse was already standing and dressed in his new baby blue, collared long sleeve and tan pants, so he walked over and opened the door for Al.

"Good morning." The youngest Elric said cheerfully, and Alphonse smiled in greeting while Edward ignored them both as he rubbed his tired eyes from his spot on his bed. "Wow, Brother, you're already up. I thought you would still be sleeping after the long night you had."

Edward paused, wondering what Al could possibly mean by that statement. There was no way he knew about Ed and Edward's late night talk since Edward had woken up alone, meaning Ed had went back to his room and undoubtedly was too embarrassed to tell his brother about his emotional breakdown.

Deciding to play it off in the assumption that Al did not know, Edward stood up and pointed a thumb at himself. "Well, Al, even I had to grow up sometime. I wake up in the morning just like every other mature adult." He puffed out his chest proudly, showing off his teeth with his winning smile.

Al stared at him a moment and then turned to Alphonse. "Thanks for waking him up. I know how grouchy he can be in the morning." He said it all without malice, ignoring how Edward fell over like he had been shot, his older brother pride falling to pieces in response to Al's complete dismissal of his claim.

"Yes, well, I didn't want him sleep the day away." Alphonse agreed, pretending to be oblivious to the betrayed look Edward sent him.

"Al," Edward drawled out his name in a low hiss. "You're supposed to back up your older brother." He glared mildly at Alphonse. "Is it really so hard to tell people I can at least wake myself up before noon?"

"But, Brother, I thought you told me the best lies were realistic ones." Alphonse grinned, seemingly unaware of his callous nature while Edward stared at him in jaw-dropped awe. Al and Alphonse laughed at the expression, and all the while Edward wondered when his innocent little brother had gained such a silver tongue. Maybe Edward really was a bad influence like Havoc and Breda thought. Or maybe this was Alphonse's subtle way of teaching him a lesson for giving him a sleeping pill without warning.

"Did you guys already eat breakfast?" Al asked to make certain and was pleased when Alphonse nodded. "Great, we're almost ready to head out."

Edward, now recovered, looked at Alphonse quizzically. "You guys have a new assignment?"

Al was ready to answer but suddenly Ed entered the room, already in his usual red cloak and his hair finely braided. "Yep, the colonel decided to not be a jerk for once and is going to introduce us to this bio-alchemist." He didn't notice how Edward and Alphonse's eyes widened in response to the news. "Apparently this Shou Tucker is an expert on chimeras, like the one Cornello...made..." Ed and Al saw the expressions of pure horror on Edward and Alphonse.

Concerned, Al rapidly questioned, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" His worry intensified when Edward and Alphonse merely shared a look without responding. How foolish of them to get so caught up with the day-to-day life that they had forgotten what happened after Liore. No, how wrong of them to forget the little girl they couldn't save.

A little girl that just might have a chance now.

* * *

 **I really need to stop with these cliffhangers, but the story demands it.**

 **Next time, you will see how Edward and Alphonse deal with the Nina situation. Mustang and Hawkeye will be in the picture too. Also, Hughes might not be done showing up in this story...maybe...**

 **See ya in two weeks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking longer than usual to update this, but college midterms and a case of writer's block kept me really busy.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support! I appreciate all you readers so much!**

* * *

It was worse than Edward remembered.

Because last time Hawkeye hadn't called last minute and informed the Elrics that she and the Colonel couldn't pick them up due to an unexpected, mandatory meeting they had to attend in Eastern HQ. Edward had been perfectly content to wait and delay having to see the living embodiment of some of his worst nightmares, but life was rarely so kind to him. Hence, there was no military escort for them this time.

Just a monster behind the wheel, pretending to be the average family man and making idle talk with his naive younger self.

Shou Tucker had been oh so nice enough to offer the stranded Elrics a ride, even with the unexpected addition of Ed's cousins. Thankfully Tucker's car was larger than the standard vehicle, so Edward was only somewhat squashed against the backseat door while Alphonse's thin body easily fit in the middle and Al took up the majority of space on the left. Yet Edward hardly noticed how his legs were going numb after being cramped in one place for so long since Tucker -that inhuman monster- sat a mere three feet in front of him and held the entirety of his attention. It was taking every ounce of Edward's self control to not reach over the seat and smash his fist into the back of Tucker's head - _sooo_ tempting- and for the first time in Edward's life, he wished he never got his arm back because an automail fist could really bring the pain to this monstrous basta-

"Are you..." Al paused, realizing it would be stupid to ask if Edward was alright when he clearly wasn't. "What's wrong?" He tried again in a low whisper, sensing the heaviness that had blanketed the air ever since Ed stated they would be meeting the Life-Sowing Alchemist. The youngest Elric wanted to help ease the tension in the car, but he wasn't sure what exactly had put Edward and Alphonse so on edge. After all, they had been the ones to ask if they could tag along with Ed and Al. However, they had not seemed enthusiastic when they ask, more so they had looked grimly determined.

Clearly Al wasn't simply imagining the dark mood that surrounded the Elrics of the future because Ed had gone silent for a second while talking to Mr. Tucker and his eyes shifted to glance back at Edward before he resumed talking. Obviously he'd heard Al's inquiry and he too wanted to know what was wrong.

"I'm fine." The hiss came out like a low growl as Edward kept his gaze locked onto Tucker's head, silently agonizing over his loss of alchemy because it could have let him be so much more _creative_ when he got his hands on Tucker.

Seeing Edward was going to be no help to him, Al looked down at Alphonse and was taken aback when the older immediately diverted his gaze to the floor. Alphonse had been mute and reclusive ever since they entered the car, perhaps worst of than Edward. Al noted how Alphonse was hunched over as if he wanted to curl into himself and his eyes held a deep sadness that dulled his gold into a pale lead. Yet Al knew his older self at least wouldn't lie, so he decided to try. "What's bothering you?" He gently nudged Alphonse, hoping the physical contact would encourage Alphonse to respond rather than ignore him like Edward seemed to be doing.

Alphonse didn't outwardly react for a minute, but eventually he raised his head to peer up at Al. The youngest Elric was surprised by the sight of guilt interwoven with sorrow on Alphonse's face because he had seen that expression only once before.

The day Alphonse ran into Hughes.

Al automatically questioned why his older self looked such a way, especially since Alphonse had never told him what he and Hughes talked about last night. Al knew their older selves couldn't tell them about future events, but he was starting to feel an awful lot of trepidation from how bleak the near future seemed to be based on Alphonse and Edward's reactions to certain people.

"Here we are." Tucker's soft, almost monotone voice announced as he slowed the car to a stop in front of his large house. "You can wait in the front yard while I park out back."

Al reluctantly allowed his older self to keep silent before he turned to face the bio-alchemist. "Thank you, Mr. Tucker." He spoke automatically, knowing Ed probably wouldn't remember his manners, but he was confused when he saw Alphonse flinch and Edward's gaze harden due to his words. Al had no idea how his innocent, cordial tone towards Tucker brought dark memories to the minds of their older selves. How they had walked in that stormy morning, Alphonse calling for Mr. Tucker until they found him in the basement...

Tucker temporarily turned off the car and slipped out to unlock the black iron gate in front of the house, and his passengers also took this time to exit the vehicle. Alphonse waited for Edward to scoot out before he followed with the sole of his crutch hitting the ground first. Yet the fifteen year old had only just stood up when he realized his crutch had landed on a crack in the middle of the street and was thus on unstable ground, but he had little time to stabilize himself before he was stumbling forward.

Until pale hands latched onto his shoulders and steadied him.

"Are you alright?"

Alphonse involuntarily gasped when his eyes met Tucker's because those hands were _touching_ him, burning through his shirt and numbing the skin on his shoulders. Because those same hands had experimented on an innocent child and her dog and were now _touching_ him. Alphonse's limbs locked in place, leaving him paralyzed and mute with horror.

Tucker went out without noticing Alphonse's fear and disgust. "You should be more careful with your condition-"

"Get off of him!" Edward snarled loud enough for his words to echo as he yanked Tucker away by the front collar of his shirt and inserted himself in front Alphonse. "Don't you _ever_ touch him!" Pure rage contorted his face, making his pupils dilate and his teeth peek out like that of a rabid animal baring its fangs. Edward's fist trembled violently with the desire to make Tucker bleed because at this moment Edward couldn't think clearly. Not when Tucker's filthy hands had been on _his_ little brother's fragile, innocent body.

He was going to leave Tucker in pieces.

But a metal arm grabbed Edward's fist before he could swing it straight into Tucker's glasses because then the little shards could tear up his face too.

"Ed!" Al whisper-shouted in warning, though his voice held a note of concern as well. While his brother had always been volatile, attacking a state alchemist who hadn't done anything to him -at least not yet?- wasn't something even Ed would risk considering the heavy penalty for attacking a military officer, which all state alchemists technically were.

Ed stepped up to Edward, eyes darting back and forth like a swing from his older self's enraged expression to Tucker who appeared unusually calm for someone on the verge of being brutally beaten. "Let him go." He tried to meet Edward's eyes but his older self wouldn't turn away from Tucker for a second.

"Brother." Alphonse placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and felt the muscle beneath tense, but Edward still didn't look back. "I'm okay, he didn't hurt me." Only those softly spoken words allowed the fury to seep out of Edward. Then slowly and reluctantly, the eldest released Tucker and stepped away without allowing his glare to leave Tucker's face. Though all of Edward's being yearned to attack the bio-alchemist when Tucker simply readjusted his glasses once he was free and gave Edward the look of a scientist who had just found a very unusual, but interesting specimen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tucker, he's just worried about his brother." Al covered for Edward, the lie coming easily since it was partly true.

"Yeah, with his condition and all." Ed added to sell the lie, and he was releived when Tucker simply nodded in acceptance.

Though the bio-alchemist stared straight into Edward's burning gold as he stated, "It's understandable." The monotone drone of a voice and the look in Tucker's eyes, perhaps staring at Edward with the same eerie calm he had in face of his own daughter before he transmuted her into a chimera. "Family is a most valuable thing." His lips curved up slightly in a way that may have appeared genuine and friendly to Ed and Al, but to Edward the smile much too closely resembled that cruel smirk he given the sixteen year old on that terrible morning. All that was missing was that hideous mocking laugh as Edward punched him over and over.

Tucker had already turned back to re-enter his car and never saw how Edward started to lunge for him until Alphonse squeezed his shoulder. "Not now, Brother." Only Alphonse's implication that Edward could get Tucker later allowed him to keep still as Tucker drove off.

Though once the car was out of sight Ed rounded on Edward. "What is your problem?!"

Edward blinked, the rage completely leaving him as he took in the confusion and frustration within the eyes of his younger self. Yet Edward quickly schooled his expression. "Nothing you need to know." It wasn't Ed's problem yet, and it never would be if Edward could do anything about it.

"Don't give me that," Ed growled, angered at being left in the dark once more. "I want to know what's going on. What could Tucker have possibly done for you to hate him so much?" He carefully observed the way Edward's face darkened, almost as if he were haunted and scarily similar to how Ed looked when he was thinking about his failed attempt to perform human transmutation, but a dark car pulled up in front of them before he could further question Edward. The Elrics watched as the black escort car parked in front of them before one person exited from the backseat.

"Colonel? I thought you weren't supposed to show up for another hour." Al stared quizzically at Mustang, who nodded his head in greeting with an impassive expression. Having silently took her place beside him, Hawkeye sent the Elrics she knew a brief smile before her eyes scanned over Edward and Alphonse. Immediately Edward realized this Mustang and Hawkeye had no idea who he was, and he began thinking rapidly to make up something that sounded plausible.

"The meeting didn't go on as long as we thought it would." Mustang sounded mildly annoyed as he spoke. "Fortunately Hughes didn't try to force _too_ many family pictures on us."

The Elric brothers stared at Mustang blankly for a moment, not understanding until his dark eyes moved over to Edward and Alphonse. Particularly, his eyes lingered on Edward who Mustang looked up and down with a serious, assessing expression.

"What?" Edward eyed Mustang right back, crossing his arms over his chest to hide his mild discomfort over seeing someone so familiar yet different from the recovering blind man he'd last seen in that basement before he sent Edward back in time.

The Colonel shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just surprised Fullmetal won't be a microscopic shrimp next year. At least not entirely."

"Who are you calling a shrimp?!"

"Are you already blind, old man?! I'm almost as tall as you!"

Mustang waited out the explosive reactions, inwardly amused, before he nodded. "You're right." His voice was even and his expression completely serious, causing each Elric to freeze at the unexpected agreement from Mustang. "I must have shrunk a foot last night for you to be anywhere near my height."

The fire relit in the Ed's eyes. "I'm gonna burn down your office for the irony of it!"

Edward raised a clenched fist in warning. "My growth isn't stunted anymore!"

Ed's head snapped over to his older self, rage redirected to a new target. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Edward gave him a side long glance, smirk already forming. "One day when your older and not a complete pipsqueak, you'll understand."

And once more Ed didn't say a thing before he launched himself towards Edward.

Al and Alphonse rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly as they watched the Edwards start to scuffle. "Sorry, Lieutenant." Al apologized for his brothers' immaturity.

Hawkeye shook her head in the negative. "There's no need. I should have known the Colonel would antagonize Edward regardless of which time period he is from." She didn't sigh, but she clearly wanted to as Mustang observed the fight he had stirred up, showing no signs of being bothered while the Eds scuffled on the ground before him. Al wondered why Edward and Ed weren't attacking each other as violently as they had yesterday -it was more like they were wrestling now- but he figured it had something to do with their encounter last night.

"So Hughes told you about us?" Alphonse questioned to make certain.

"Yes, he figured it would be best to explain the situation to the Colonel and his subordinates so we wouldn't mistaken the older Edward for the impostor." Her perfect calm broke ever so slightly and her almond eyes narrowed while they focused on the Colonel. "He also alerted us about a recent string of murders..." She paused when a handful of dirt was tossed her way, and no longer tolerating the Elrics and Mustang's antics, she cocked her gun.

Loudly.

Everyone immediately straightened up, even the Als, fearing for their lives while Hawkeye plainly suggested -an order in her case- they all calm down because Shou Tucker was coming around the corner and they needed to be presentable.

Edward untangled himself from Ed, who he had barely managed to pin on the floor, and refocused on the mission as Tucker walked up to them, but suddenly a low bark rang out from the front of the house.

"The mutt." Ed knew what was coming and turned around to warn his younger self when a shadow fell over him and he looked up in shock to see a furry white coat and cry out, "Not me, you mangy-" The large weight slammed him into the ground and he saw dark spots in his vision and his head rang as his face smashed into the concrete.

"I told Nina to tie that dog up." He heard someone say from above, but his kind was too muddle to recognize it as pain left him in mute shock.

"Are you okay?" Al asked Edward in concern, but eldest decided talking wouldn't be an option until he could actually see again.

"You're supposed to get my younger self." He mumbled from underneath the creme white dog, but it was doubtful anything coherent actually came out as Edward's finally registered this would be the longest day of his life.

"Lieutenant, please escort these boys to HQ." Mustang announced as Tucker joined them. Then he regarded Tucker. "I'm sorry for the mix up, but Edward's cousins have something else to attend to."

Alphonse blinked in surprise, while Edward squirmed to get out from under the hairy beast. "But Colonel, we need to come with you." He tried to keep the strain out of his voice, but knew he was failing.

Mustang shook his head right as Edward dragged himself out, still panting and glaring at the dog. "I'm sorry, but this is for state alchemist ears only." With that said he turned around to enter the building. Realizing what was happening, Edward struggled to move forward but Hawkeye was suddenly in front of him and he didn't dare move.

"Wait, Colonel, you don't understand-"

Mustang had already closed the door behind him, cutting them off entirely, and it suddenly seemed saving Nina was going to be a lot harder than Edward had thought.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Mustang followed Tucker down the hall to a more secluded room where they could be properly introduced to the Life-Sowing Alchemist. Unfortunately, Hawkeye had been given orders to take Edward and Alphonse back to the dorms where they would remain until Al and Ed returned.

"Do you really think that was a good idea, Colonel?" Al spoke softly, the memory of Edward and Alphonse's twin expressions of despair and adamant plea to be allowed in Tucker's home were still fresh in mind.

Mustang didn't bother to face Alphonse, but it was to keep Tucker from seeing them have a private conversation behind his back rather than be rude towards the youngest Elric. "It doesn't matter what I think." He replied in a low gruff tone, which betrayed no emotion. "I can't allow your cousins, whom are technically civilians, to listen in on a private discussion that state alchemists are having without a good explanation." He observed the bio-alchemist from the back carefully, searching for signs that Tucker had overheard him and thankfully not finding any, before going on.

"Even if I did allow your cousins in, I'm sure Tucker would ask questions they couldn't answer." Mustang said simply, not noticing the flash of mild surprise on Ed's face because the Colonel had been looking out for their older selves. Ed had originally thought his annoying superior was being unusually cold and flippant to his older self's needs, but it sounded like Mustang had their best interests at heart. Was he imagining such -dare he think it- parental concern from Mustang? Ed shook his head to clear away such disorienting thoughts. It just wasn't the time and he had enough on his plate as it was.

Al looked down, still pondering his older self's reaction to Mr. Tucker. "I understand, but they were acting like it was really important that they come with us." He couldn't help but sympathize with the older Elrics, especially when it was so obvious how something about Tucker was reopening old wounds for the both of them.

"More like they were acting weird and being just as vague as ever." Ed decided to chime in, recalling his own observations and eager to share them if it meant he could figure out what was going on. "You'd think they would just explain already since they're leaving soon." He scowled as he pondered the mystery, not feeling all to sympathetic towards his olde self because of his own annoyance with not being left in the dark. Clearly something significant had happened to Ed and Al -or was going to- in this house, and whatever that was had led to Edward to absolutely _loathing_ Tucker. It must have been something Edward took really personal for that type of hate to be in his eyes, but Ed couldn't think of what it could be since Tucker didn't seem at all that bad, merely a bit aloof at worst.

"Acting strange?" Mustang raised an eyebrow as they rounded the corner. "How so?"

Ed crossed his arms. "Well my older self can't stand Tucker."

"That's not so strange." Mustang stated with a deadpan voice. "You've always been _short_ -tempered."

Ed glared at the back of the Colonel's head, but then he smirked before he spoke through grounded teeth. "You know I think my older self mentioned something about beating you the other day." His smirk grew as Mustang stiffened. "He was so fast you couldn't touch him back at Central Hospital. You getting slow, old man?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes, inwardly sulking but refusing to let Ed know he one-upped him. "He took us by surprise, that gave him an unfair advantage." He refused to pout, but the pout was audible with every syllable.

"Reaaally?" Ed drawled the word out savor this moment of victory. "And here I thought it was just raining that day, and you got all useless again." His smirk turned vicious when Mustang gave him a frown, biting his tongue to prevent himself from yelling since that would unprofessional in front of Tucker.

Al finally saw his chance to enter the conversation. "My older self wasn't angry...he looked sad, like he did with Hughes."

Mustang blinked at this information and Ed refocused. Now the Colonel regarded Al with tamed curiosity. "What about Hughes?" He narrowed his eyes. The Colonel recalled that Hughes had acted fairly normal when he last seen him, but there had been this oddest sensation that maybe Hughes was holding back something during the meeting. Mustang had dismissed it at the time, believing it was of no importance but now he wondered.

"Were not sure, they won't tell us anything." Ed sighed, beyond frustrated at this point because Alphonse had been here for almost four days and he still had no clue why he had panicked when he saw the Lieutenant Colonel.

And come to think of it, Edward had seemed fairly shocked himself when he saw Hughes. Was there a connection between these two incidents? Or were Hughes and Tucker two separate sources of discomfort for Edward and Alphonse?

Mustang made a thoughtful sound, before quietly concluding, "If it's important to your older selves, maybe I should have a talk with Hughes." His expression tightened ever so slightly, the feeling that something was not right making him feel ebb of worry.

Tucker paused as he opened the door to what looked like a dining room, distracting the trio from their pondering. "We can sit in here." Reluctantly, Ed, Al, and Mustang decided now wasn't the time to question the future.

Yet neither the Elrics nor Mustang were the type to let things go unanswered.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse passed the threshold of the doorway and entered the room with the Lieutenant leading them in. Hawkeye didn't make a sound as she moved straight to her desk, took a seat, went right back to work as if she had never been gone. However, Breda, Falman, Havoc, and Fuery stilled in their wooden chairs and their hands ceased to scribble signatures onto the documents scattered across the desk. They all stared at Edward with varying degrees of shock.

"No way," Havoc muttered after gaping so much that his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth. "You can't be Ed." He blinked rapidly as if he didn't quite believe the sixteen year old wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Havoc and a mixture of amusement and cockiness were evident in his voice as he asked, "Why not? I haven't changed that much." His eyes raked over each member of Mustang's team -so familiar yet different- and they eyed him back.

Yet Havoc was the first to recover from the paralyzing shock and clambered to his feet in a haste, nearly knocking over his chair. "But, Chief, you're..." He approached Edward with slight caution, the cigarette in his mouth dangling loosely as he peered down at the eldest Elric. "It's really you?" He looked the sixteen year old up and down with more disbelief than was warranted, and even poked the golden strand of hair sticking up from Edward's head to confirm he was solid.

"Who else would I be?" Edward asked with mild annoyance, knocking the older man's hand away when Havoc began poking his right arm where automail had once existed.

"I don't know," Breda got up as well and circled Edward with a critical eye. "I don't think anyone could have grown so much in a year. He was pretty small-"

"Who are you calling little?!" Edward demanded, body thrumming with the desire to hurt the next person who mentioned his height or his lack of it -but he'd grown so much!- in the next sentence. Breda smirked, having known there was one foolproof way of finding out if this really was Edward.

"Yup, that's chief for you." Havoc concluded, grinning now and patting Edward on the back.

"You really have grown, Ed." Falman noted with mild curious. Though he did not leave his seat to poke and prod at Edward like Havoc was still doing until Edward bared his teeth like he was preparing to bite his hand off.

Until the radio released a mighty screeching noise and Fuery instinctively pulled away from the radio he had been tinkering with. "Sorry, the radio has been acting up since yesterday." He sighed, wondering if he really could fix the old radio until two thin hands clapped together and fell upon the radio. In a flash of light, the radio was left sparkling like brand new.

Fuery swung his head up in surprise to see Alphonse, who smiled down at him. Yet it was Falman who leaned forward in his seat, openly gaping at the fixed radio. "How did you do that?" He stared at Alphonse, who appeared a bit embarrassed from the awe. "I thought only Edward could."

Fuery blinked rapidly but soon sent a timid smile towards Alphonse, "Thanks..." He paused as something dawned on him and he frowned. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Both Edward and Alphonse became the ones who were gobsmacked in the face of Mustang's crew until Alphonse slowly regained composure. "Oh, Hughes didn't mention me?" He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture and then kept his eyes locked with the ground, "I know I look different, but it's me, Alphonse." He was a bit amused when the entire group nearly fell out of their seats or lost their balance from where they stood.

Havoc immediately walked over to the fifteen year old, swiftly looking Alphonse up and down. "You're Alphonse." He tried to replace the image of the suit of armor that he had associated with Alphonse for years with this boy leaning on a crutch. "You're so much smaller than I thought you'd be." He was puzzled how such an average-sized fifteen year old had fit into that bulky armor he always wore.

Unlike his brother, Alphonse didn't mind the comment and in fact felt mild pleasure that people recognized him as the young boy he was. "It's a bit hard to explain." His embarrassment only grew as everyone crowded him, looking him over as if they had never seen him before, which they technically hadn't.

"Hey, don't crowd him!" Edward chided, having flashbacks from his time in Rush Valley as those annoying vultures had practically tore his clothing to shreds just to get a peek at his automail. "He can't handle too much excitement." He tried to shove his way forward but suddenly the door behind him slammed open.

"Oh, you poor brothers!" Major Armstrong burst into the room, his large frame filling the doorway and tears streaming down his eyes like a sparkling river. "Hughes told me all about your terrible journey from the future!" His voice boomed and echoed with exaggerated yet genuine sympathy. His uniform was still on, but that was subject to change at the rate Armstrong was going.

"Oh the beauty and strength of the brotherhood between you and Alphonse! How daring you were to risk your life just to find your younger brother in the past! How tumultuous a journey it must have been for you both!" He suddenly yanked off his shirt in a fluid motion, and a stunned Edward didn't have time react before a pair of large arms encircled him and lifted him off the floor and tossed him into a solid as rock chest. "Please allow me to restore your strength by holding you in a long, comforting embrace!"

"Get off of me!" Edward screamed, but he could hardly breathe as Armstrong squeezed him as if he were a stuffed animal so it probably sounded muffled.

"But I must encourage with a healing technique that has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong did not release him and no one came to Edward's aid since they were still too busy fawning over Alphonse. Said younger Elric was starting to appear anxious in face of all the attention, which he wasn't expecting to receive.

Then a gunshot went off.

Everyone immediately gave attention to Hawkeye who had already put away her gun and was now observing them with a steel in her eyes that demanded they listen up. "Everyone get back to work." Her voice wasn't raised but it might as well have been. "We have a lot of paperwork that must be finished by the end of the day." Her gaze craned over each member until they promptly retook their seats and dove into paperwork like the must dedicated group of military men that East had ever seen. Though Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong merely gathered near the doorway in attempt to be far far away from Hawkeye's wrath.

Yet unde the heavy weight of her gaze, Edward cringed and hurried to say, "We'll be going to the dorms now." He gave her a nervous smile, and Alphonse recognized what his brother way trying to do. They needed to return to the Tucker residence because they were running out of time and they could easily sneak off on their way to the dorms.

However, Hawkeye saw through the ruse too. "Alright," She agreed, and then turned to Armstrong. "Could you escort them to the dorms, Major?"

"Of course!" Armstrong happily agreed, but Edward and Alphonse felt their despair building.

Deciding there was no point to try and trick the observant Lieutenant, Edward cut to the chase. "We really need to get back to Tucker's house."

"Mustang ordered me to keep you here until your younger selves return." Hawkeye reminded them warily, but also with a light sympathy because Edward and Alphonse seemed genuinely upset that they couldn't leave. In fact, Hawkeye's careful eye noticed there was an edge of anxiety and near desperation to their pleas. Whatever they wanted to do, it was very important to them.

"But if we don't get out of here until sunset it will be too late." Alphonse admitted, trying to keep his tentative hold on his patience.

Hawkeye rose an eyebrow at the wording and even Armstrong picked up on the negative implication. "What do you mean?" She took care to listen attentively, now concerned.

Alphonse looked to Edward a bit helplessly, uncertain on what he should and should not say. Edward's face pinched together in frustration and then very lowly, he explained, "Someone is going to die and we need your help to save them."

Hawkeye and Armstrong shared the look of someone who had been struck hard and fast, but Edward didn't regret his words.

Not if it meant he could save them.

* * *

Ed was zeroed in on the text written on the page, evaluating in his mind whether he should keep reading or if this book would be little to no help in getting Al's body back. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice how the glass window behind him was being transmuted, and a large gaping hole was soon left in the glass.

Then someone snorted and mockingly teased, "Well, no one can say I ever had a _short_ attention span, right, Al?"

Ed jumped when Edward plucked the book out of his gloved hands, in order to get his attention, before returning it to Ed. He blinked rapidly as he took in the sight of a smirking Edward, and Alphonse who smiled at him in greeting. "When did you-" He finally caught sight of the transmuted opening in the window.

Edward crossed his arms over his red hoodie, still lightly smirking. "We broke in of course." He shrugged as if this were a normal way to enter someone's home, though Ed silently agreed he wasn't opposed to breaking and entering if he felt it was necessary or more convenient. It seemed some bad habits never would leave the eldest Elric. "I would have broken a window to get in, but Alphonse had a problem with that suggestion." He frowned, near pouting while Alphonse gave him a glance of disapproval.

"Brother, you can't just break a window. The glass could hurt you and it would be noisy." Alphonse tried to be stern, but Edward shrugged it off.

"Yeah, like I care if Tucker catches us." Edward quipped sarcastically. "It's not like I need an excuse to knock him out." He realized he should have held his tongue when Ed gave him a searching glare, mind latching onto Edward's obvious contempt for Tucker.

"Where's Al?" Alphonse interrupted smoothly, covering for Edward.

Ed turned to him and casually stated, "He was playing with Nina last time I checked. You know...Tucker's daughter..." His voice trailed off into a whisper when he saw the brief flash of horror and fury - the latter on Edward's part- that crossed their faces. Though they composed themselves so soon Ed nearly doubted they had ever been disturbed.

"That's it." Taking advantage of their moment of weakness, Ed went up to Edward without giving him much room to back away. "I know you hate Tucker and don't you dare deny it." He added vehemently when he saw Edward open his mouth to protest. "And even Alphonse doesn't like him." That was more telling that Edward hating Tucker because Ed didn't get along with most people on a good day, but Al was a kind soul who could forgive in a heartbeat. The fact that Alphonse still watched Tucker with such wariness and pain meant this man had done something absolutely unforgivable.

And Ed had a right to know.

Edward was tight-lipped and Alphonse looked away, but Ed didn't give in. "Put yourself in my place. Would you like it if your older self was keeping secrets from you when it's pretty obvious something is really wrong here?" He thought he had made a fairly convincing argument, but Edward didn't crack under pressure, just sighed.

"No, no I wouldn't want to know." Edward placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and gave it a brief, but strong squeeze. "You don't want to know what's going to happen." His tone was even but firm. Ed recognized that tone of voice, the one he only ever used when he was determined not to change his mind regardless of the consequences. It was the same tone he had used a s naive, arrogant child determined to bring mom back if only his little brother would cheer up again. Therefore it was Edward's stubbornness pitted against Ed's as they waged a silent war by glaring at each other for a moment, neither willing to budge on the matter.

"Brother, I'm-" Al stopped short as he rounded the corner and saw who was beside Ed. "Alphonse, you're back!" He sounded both happy and confused by the older Elrics' return.

Ed gave Edward a withering glare to let him know he wasn't done with this discussion before facing Al. He noticed the lack of the little girl who had somehow wormed her way into the Elric brothers' hearts within a mere day, so he asked, "Where's Nina?"

"Oh, she's taking a nap." Al and Ed noted how their older selves released a breathe of relief, as if they didn't want to see Nina for some reason. "I think you really exhausted her when we were playing tag." He went on with good cheer, which was waning as he noticed how Edward and Alphonse held themselves tenser and tenser the longer they stood in Mr. Tucker's home.

Alphonse tried to break the growing unease in the room, by casually regarding Al with his lips slanted down in a frown. "Do you think you could keep an eye on her for us?"

"What? Where are you guys going?" Ed latched onto the unspoken plan.

"Nowhere far, we just need some time to think and then we'll be back." Edward briefly shared a knowing look with Alphonse, which was ironically the same thing Ed and Al we're doing after noting their older selves odd behavior.

"What are you going to do?" Al tried to gather information as subtly as he could.

"Just don't leave Nina by herself for too long, she gets lonely sometimes." Edward neared the window, preparing to exit. "We should be back before sunset."

"But even if we're not, don't leave Nina and Tucker alone." Alphonse's expression was grave and his golden eyes brimmed with emotion.

Al decided not to comment on their weird behavior, knowing it would do him no good at this point. "But the Colonel is sending someone to pick us up. What if they arrive before you come back?"

Edward smiled with a mirth that was entirely faked. "I'm sure you guys will figure something out." He quickly hopped through the window and immediately helped Alphonse through.

"Wait!" Ed stretched hand towards them, appearing half ready to chase after them. "You haven't even told us what's going-"

A low bark resounded above Ed and he barely had time to twist around and spot the shadow of Alexander before he was suffocating under what felt heavy as a truck, but furry as a bear.

"Are you okay, Ed?!"Al leaned down towards his brother in concern.

Edward and Alphonse took this time to leave, though Alphonse was frowning when he noticed Edward held a smug expression. "Brother, you could have warned him the dog was behind him."

Edward shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep the timeline safe. I can't let my younger self miss such a vital experience in his life."

Alphonse had the distinct feeling Edward's satisfaction had nothing to do with that, but he let his brother get away with it just this once.

* * *

The sunshine was especially bright today, the sky was crystal clear blue, and the tall grass danced in the occasional gust of wind. Despite the perfect weather, Alphonse and Edward sat on the bench as still as statues with their shoulders weighed down by the burden of having future knowledge.

"We have to decide now. It's going to happen tonight." Edward knew he didn't have to explain this to his genius younger brother, but it was easier to talk about this rather than the core issue. Though when Alphonse remained silent, Edward reluctantly went on. "We could tell Hughes, he'd definitely believe us... Especially since it involves a kid in trouble." His eyes were trained on the concrete below, glad the park was empty so he didn't have any concerned citizens asking why the Elrics seemed so morbid on such a lovely day. Though the emptiness was probably due to the fact this park was near Tucker's home, which was more on the outskirts of the city and thus free of the normal congestion found in the center of East city.

"Or the Colonel, he'd believe us too." Alphonse was quiet, his suggestion weak as if he knew they wouldn't actually tell Mustang what was going to happen.

"There isn't much time to tell him and get his help," Edward's spirit lifted slightly as a humorous thought crossed his mind. "But having Tucker singed is a nice image." The joke wasn't strong enough to keep the smile on his face, and his mood plummeted instantly. "If I have to, I can Tucker down by myself. It's not like I have to face consequences for attacking a Major when we could be sent back to the future any minute now." He hoped it sounded reasonable enough that if they did go with this plan, Alphonse wouldn't try to physically help. He wouldn't risk letting Tucker get his hands on _his_ little brother.

"Which means we also don't have that much time to save Nina." Alphonse's brow furrowed as time seemed to be closing in on them. Each second passed meaning another bit of precious time had flown off into the wind. "And that's assuming we... _should_ save her."

Edward looked up sharply, and Alphonse could feel his surprise without looking up from the cement floor. "I'm not saying I don't want to, Brother, but...we have no idea what could happen to the timeline if Nina lives." He forced the words out despite the lump his throat, making his heart pump blood faster as he stressed over the possibility Nina would be transmuted again. An event he doubted his weakened heart could handle.

Edward opened his mouth, closed it, and then tentatively reassured him. "It might not affect anything, not really. Especially if time is like a river and events like us defeating Father are inevitable."

"But what if they're not?" Alphonse didn't want to play devil's advocate but he knew they had to think this through. "If Nina lives and by a series of events causes us to lose against Father or someone else dies instead of her-" He cut himself off because he was speaking too quickly so he forced himself to breathe before continuing. "What right do we have to pick her life, one life, over the millions of innocents in Amestris?" His heart hammered in his chest and his breathe shuddered with every intake because their decision could very well become that serious.

"You're right," Edward admitted it with a heaving sigh. "We don't have the right to decide who lives and dies, and I'd never sacrifice millions of lives for one." His voice wobbled and Alphonse raised his head to see Edward was staring at him with piercing, misty eyes. It didn't take him long to recall how two months ago in their time period, Edward had been standing over Alphonse's empty, broken armor and refusing to use a Philosopher's stone even to save the precious life of his little brother. Alphonse grinned a thin smile, glad that his brother had and would continue to keep their promise to never sacrifice innocent souls for one life, no matter what.

"But that just means we have to be extra careful." Edward regained a spark in his eyes, determination strengthening him. "We must save Nina in a way that will least effect the timeline."

Alphonse's gained an expression of interest at his brother's renewed confidence. "How?"

Edward straightened in his seat, his face probably appearing harsh and jaded to the outside looker, but Alphonse knew that the anger was merely a coverup for his emotional turmoil -a brave front- and he was more than likely on the verge of an emotional breakdown. He reached out and placed his still bony hands on Brother's to let him know Alphonse was with him no matter what and as he always would be.

Edward gave him an appreciative smile that soon ebbed away. "This is going to sound terrible..." He felt Alphonse's hand curl around his, perhaps unconsciously bracing himself for Edward's next words. "But if we want things to go almost exactly like they did last time, our younger selves have to believe Nina is transmuted tonight and dies the next day." He heard Alphonse's horrified gasp but he refused to take back down on his suggestion. "Just hear me out." He wasn't sure if he was talking to Alphonse or himself.

"I don't mean they always have to think that, but they need to believe that just like we did for a while." He mulled over his next words. "At least until Father has been defeated. Then all the influences that Nina's..." He still hated thinking about this ugly truth he hoped desperately to change. "Death had on our decisions wouldn't change." He finally raised his eyes to decipher Alphonse's reaction.

Said younger brother was staring at Edward, eyes glassy and hand limp on top of Edward's, but soon he reeled in some of his emotions. "It is awful, but it could work, Brother." He forced himself to rationalize, because thinking emotionally wouldn't help him or Nina right now. "If Colonel Mustang hid Nina for us like he did with Lieutenant Ross then not too much would change with our younger selves actions, and hopefully only a few things would change with the Colonel's life."

Edward agreed eagerly, "All we have to do is get Nina out of there tonight, after our younger selves have left, and then turn Tucker in. I'm sure Hughes would believe us." The speech flowed easily as he truly started to believe they had a chance. "He'll help us find enough evidence to get Tucker thrown in jail permanently." His teeth snapped together in a grim, victorious smile.

Alphonse also straightened in his seat, hope renewing him and giving him a confidence that a few minutes ago hadn't existed. "We can do this." He looked up at the sky, noting that the sunset was going to start soon and the sunlight was already waning as the sun lowered in the sky. "We're really doing this, Brother." He gave Edward a bright smile and though the eldest didn't return it, Alphonse saw his shoulder were no longer slumped over with emotional burden.

Edward gave Alphonse a brief hair ruffle and his lips lifted on the edges in the beginnings of a sunny smile."Yeah, Al, we really are."

"Edward Elric."

Edward's head shot up to see a man with white hair and Ishvalan tan skin before a hand full of deadly intention flew towards his head.

"BROTHER!"

The alchemy sparked in deconstruction.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me, but I planned out this cliff hanger ending months ago.**

 **Next chapter, without giving away too much, will reveal what Scar just did to Edward and how this affects Alphonse. Also, expect every character that's in Easy City to show up because next chapter is the last chapter of this fanfic (excluding the epilogue) and I'm going out with a bang for this finale.**

 **Play time is over. You readers have been warned.**

 **See ya in two weeks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking four weeks to update this, but college finales are next week, so I've been busy writing these little terrible things known as college papers.**

 **Anyway, I sincerely appreciate all of you readers for supporting this story with your reviews, favoriting, and following of fanfic. I hope this finale lives up to your expectations or perhaps exceeds them!**

* * *

History liked to repeat itself. That was the sole statement that rang in Edward's mind as Alphonse moved faster than he had in months, slammed his hands on the bench, and transmuted a wooden shield in front of his older brother. Edward had only began to reel back when Scar's hand collided with the wood and the Elrics were sent flying as the bench exploded. Tumbling through the air, Edward couldn't hear, could hardly think, as he terror made his body rigid. Then Edward must have cracked his head harder than he thought because one minute he was on the ground, bruises forming on his knees and face aching from the splinters that had flown into tender flesh, and the next second he was running through the streets of Central with his little brother in his arms.

And a madman was gaining on them.

Edward had not and probably never would fully forgive Scar for what he had done to the Rockbells -especially the pain he put Winry through- but he wasn't so blinded by anger to miss how much Scar had changed since their first encounter under the rain. The Scar they had grown to know was one Alphonse had forgiven and Edward had grudgingly admitted wasn't intentionally a bad person. Yet the Scar chasing them, approaching them at near inhuman speeds, had the same eyes as the dead and the same purpose as a hungry predator.

To kill.

"Ed!" Alphonse shouted, and Edward was yanked from his thoughts just in time to skid to a halt. The pause in movement lasted for less than a second, but it was just enough time for Alphonse to slam his hands against the brick wall of the building they were passing and transform it. Edward continued running immediately after he saw Alphonse's hand make full contact, not sure what Alphonse had transmuted the brick into -boulders, spikes, pillars?- but trusted that his younger brother had did his best to make an obstacle that would slow Scar down. Yet Edward did not spare a single moment to look back because mere seconds after the glow of transmutation faded from Alphonse's creation, he heard the rumble of bricks falling apart and clacking uselessly against the ground. He even caught a whiff of the dust cloud created when Scar deconstructed whatever Alphonse had made.

"Turn the corner!"

Edward did so and Alphonse didn't wait for him to slow before he had clapped his hands and slammed them against the edge of a corner, probably hard enough to bruise himself in Alphonse's haste. Edward caught a glimpse of a wall forming and jagged spears poking haphazardly from tit before he continued running forward. He couldn't afford to slow down, not because Alphonse was heavy, but because Scar had always been extremely fast and Edward's automail leg was in serious need of a repair.

If Scar didn't kill him, Winry surely would.

Edward stumbled and nearly collided into a shop window when the explosion behind him caused the ground to quake so violently that tiny cracks formed in the street. Scar was even closer than before -much to close- and Alphonse's most elaborate transmutations were barely holding him back.

"Al, the pipe!" Edward shouted the second he spotted the silver pipes attached to the side of an old shop, one probably no longer in use. Alphonse did not respond ad Edward entered the dead-end alley way, but he did clap before brushing his hands against the pipe as they passed it. The alchemy created a large hole in the pipe, which spewed hot steam behind them. Edward grin as he came to a stop at the end of the hallway, grateful Alphonse could read his brother's mind.

"Make another hole!" Edward was only somewhat assured Scar would not follow them immediately because the steam gave them cover and Scar's deconstruction couldn't work unless he physically touched what had to be a burning hot metal pipe.

"Okay." Alphonse muttered before clapping his hands and slamming it against the brick wall in front of them. A large, perfectly circular hole formed, but Edward did not go through it. Instead, he turned to the right and Alphonse only hesitated a second before he got the idea and made another hole in the old shop. Alphonse sealed it behind them right as Edward noticed the steam clearing and a tall figure standing there. It was a gamble, so Edward held his breathe and backed away from the brick wall as quietly as he could, dreading the possibility that Scar would notice the signs of transmutation on the shop's side, but hoping he would take the bait and search for them through the hole in the alley way.

Edward did not breathe even as the seconds ticked by until he saw dark spots in his vision and realized his lungs were burning like firewood caught in an inferno. He took in a great, heaving breathe while his legs shook as if they were made of jelly because in his sudden moment of inactivity, Edward's body finally noticed its flesh had been bruised, muscles were strained, and its heart had worked overtime to give Edward the adrenaline he needed to stay ahead of Scar.

"I..." Edward took in another shuddering breathe as he titled his head down to address Alphonse. "Just need a minute before... Al?!" His pupils mimicked golden plates lost in a white sea when he saw the state his brother was in. "Al! Alphonse!"

Alphonse's eyes were squeezed tight in pain, his hands were a stark peach and rose color, particularly on the palms, and his breaths were fast gasps that clearly were not doing very much for Alphonse because his lips were turning blue.

"Al, you need to calm down." Edward tried to ignore the irony of that statement since he himself was nowhere near calm as he lowered his brother gently onto the dusty, wooden floor. "Y-You're heart is beating too fast, and it's not used to this type of stress." He stated the facts because facts were logical and meant control, contrasting the wave of horror and dread that threatened to drown him the longer he watched Alphonse struggle to breathe in and out. In and out, in and out, and hadn't Edward just seen him breathe oh so easily, wonderfully easily just a second ago? Watched him breathe in with his returned human body like it was no problem? Yet now all the eldest could do was watch his brother wheeze and cough, hardly able to do more than keep Alphonse's head and back supported and please just breathe, Al, because it's my fault that you can't even-

"Bro-" Alphonse sputtered and coughed before he could finish and Edward shushed him before he could try again.

"No, Al, just focus on breathing. Don't talk, just breathe." Edward was relieved when Alphonse did just so and soon his coughing subsided and his breathing evened out. Though Alphonse's skin was still clammy and his face was twisted into a grimace so he must have still been in pain. It was only now that it hit him.

Alphonse could not survive another run.

If this was all the first run from Scar had done to Alphonse, Edward was certain another run would lead to his untimely death. The news stunned him so hard that Edward's arms relaxed and Alphonse slipped gently onto the floor without his brother's support.

"Brother," Alphonse squinted through the pain and took in Edward's worried expression. "I'm...okay." He coughed a little. "We need to keep moving, Scar will come back." He felt his heart racing at the thought of being found by Scar, but tried not to show it when Edward was giving him such a sorrowful, concerned look. However, Alphonse was baffled when Edward did not respond but simply took off his cloak and folded it into a thin pillow before laying it under Alphonse's head.

"Brother?" Alphonse watched Edward lifted himself up, a dazed expression on his face as he looked back at Alphonse like he was not truly seeing his younger brother.

Now worried himself, Alphonse pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Help me up. We have to-"

"He isn't after you."

Alphonse halted, arms frozen mid-reach towards Edward.

"I'm sorry, Brother."

The short distance between Alphonse's fingertips and Edward's hand suddenly became a thousand miles when Edward turned away, his intentions frighteningly clear to Alphonse.

"Ed?" Alphonse could do nothing but watch as Edward practically limped to the front door and turned its grimy doorknob.

Alphonse's voice became cold. "Don't you dare."

Edward pulled and the door creaked open. Moonlight streamed on his golden braid.

"Edward, stop!" Alphonse's command did make him stop, but only for a second, and then his brother was gone and the door closed behind him.

Left in the dark and alone, Alphonse's heart picked up speed once more. "Brother, don't! Don't go!" He threw all his remaining energy into standing, but the second he was vertical, the world tilted dangerously and he felt no pain as his body hit the floor because he'd blacked out mid-fall.

* * *

"Brother?"

Edward raised his eyes from the book, startled from his thoughts and a bit surprised to see Al was standing so close. Hadn't his brother been reading in the isle at the other end?

"What is it?" Edward noticed the way Al's feet lightly shifted on the carpet, a nervous gesture his real body had transferred to his metal one. Something was bothering Al.

"It's just...they aren't back yet." Al turned to gaze out the window.

Ed followed his gaze before saying, "Maybe they lost track of time." However, he suddenly took in the fact that the deep orange rays of the sun were dipping into the hazy horizon. Sunset was starting.

"Didn't they say they'd be here before sunset?" Al asked again.

Ed straightened, an edge of worry cutting through his nonchalance. "Yeah, they did, and they meant it." He recalled the grim certainty on their older selves faces. "Maybe it is time to worry." He snapped the book close with one hand and then shoved it back into its spot between other bio-alchemy texts. He had felt their was the possibility of the Philosopher's stone being mentioned in that one, but the chance wasn't strong enough to keep him reading now. Besides, there was always tomorrow.

"What should we do, Brother?" Al continued staring out at the sunset, not like his eyes could be damaged, and then he turned to Ed.

Ed mulled over what the best course of action would be and eventually bit out, "I think we should go look for them."

"But what about Nina?" Al asked worriedly, not needing to specify what his source of concern derived from.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Ed held himself confidently as he and Al left the library and headed to the dining room, which is where Ed figured Mr. Tucker would be. However, concealed inside Ed was a small part, a seed at best, that could not forget the haunted look to Edward's eyes at the mere mention of Nina. The flash of pain, regret, and guilt that mixed into an awful concoction and made Ed's stomach turn whenever he spotted Edward with that expression. He wasn't sure if the concern was for himself and his future happiness or for his older self, viewing him as another separate being who was in pain. Did it matter?

Al must have been thinking of that face too because he softly added, "But they were really adamant that we stay with Nina, and not leave her alone with Mr. Tucker..." Al's clanking steps became silent so Ed halted and turned around to stare at his brother in confusion. "Brother, you don't think..." Al did not say more -maybe he could not bring himself to- but Ed had a feeling he knew what was coming.

Ed's gaze dropped to the floor. "You think Mr. Tucker has something to do with whatever is worrying our older selves?" He spoke with a bit of bite, which was definitely not directed at Al but more so at the idea because the thought had crossed his mind.

And it sickened him.

Because how could he think such a thing about a man who was only trying to keep his daughter and himself happy despite being abandoned by his wife. He knew what it felt like live in a single parent home and what it felt like for a parent to abandon their family.

Al moved faster so he could walk next to Ed. "It's not that I think, but it just... Do you think it's possible?"

The question hung in the air for a minute, but Ed could not think of a way to reassure his brother. He could not confidently say Mr. Tucker was guilt-free because as much faith as he had in the man, he didn't know the future. "Well, Al, that's why we have to find our older selves. We can get answers from them, and then all four of us will decide what to do." He nodded to himself. Al didn't respond, but he heard the metal shifting to follow him so Ed knew he either agreed with Ed or was at least resigned to following his older brother's plan.

The Elrics entered the dining room just in time to see Mr. Tucker on one knee so he could pat Nina on the head, making the child giggle in appreciation. All of Ed's forbidding thoughts left him and fondness replaced it. This man was a good father -a better one than he ever had- and how could Ed or Al ever have ever doubted him?

"Oh, Edward, Alphonse." Mr. Tucker straightened when he noticed them while Nina spun around with an excited smile. "Are you leaving now?"

Al spoke in a cordial tone as he replied, "Yes, we have somewhere else we need to be."

Nina pouted as she walked right up to Ed and showed him her huge, puppy blue eyes at him. "Already? But me and Alexander wanted to play some more." Behind her, the dog barked as if to agree. Ed eyed the dog warily for a moment, recalling how often he had jumped him, but soon refocused on Nina.

"Now, Nina." Tucker began, but Ed was quick to speak.

"It's okay, Nina, we'll be back tomorrow morning. Then we can play all afternoon." Ed spoke sincerely and kindly, his smile widening when Nina sent him a toothy grin of her own.

"Okay, big brother." Nina turned around to return to her father, and thankfully did not see how red Ed got over the term she addressed him by. Yes, it seemed he had a lot more younger siblings than just Al, and maybe he kind of liked it that way. However, Ed felt some of his light-heartedness ebb away when he recalled why they were leaving. The older Elrics hadn't returned and the sun had almost completely disappeared under the horizon, leaving midnight blue to encroach on its spot.

Yet Alphonse still hadn't returned.

Ed knew his younger brothers and he knew himself well. They meant what they said more often than not, so if they weren't back yet...

"Yes, I'll see you boys tomorrow." Tucker's even tone brought Ed back to present matters and he nodded to the man before he and Al took their leave.

Outside the Tucker residence, Ed lifted his head to stare at Al with a raised eyebrow. "You're being awfully quiet." He noticed his younger brother's helmet shift in a slight jerking movement, as if he'd been suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing, Brother." Al said it so nervously, he knew Ed would not be convinced, but he didn't know if he should voice his thoughts. It wasn't like Al was certain of what he'd seen, but he could have sworn Mr. Tucker's face had a darker edge to it when Ed told him they would return tomorrow morning. More worrisome was that Tucker had been looking at Nina when that darkness had crept onto his face. The type of grim darkness that not even the sun's bright dying rays could light up.

"-do you think they'd be?" Ed asked him, and Al quickly pretended he hadn't been lost in thought.

Al figured Ed meant they're missing older selves. "Um, they said they were going some place nearby where they could think... So where would you walk if you needed a place to think?"

Ed and Al paused on the sidewalk, hypothesizing their own actions until Ed was the first to suggest, "I think there's a park like five minutes away." He resumed walking, but now with a destination in mind, Ed sped up his pace. Due to this, the Elrics found a place full of benches, tall trees, and rosy flowers, within the span of three minutes.

"Yeah, they have to be here somewhere." Ed grinned to himself and then stared up at the night sky. "And they've had plenty of time to-"

Al gasped and Ed immediately rotated to face him, only to see the fourteen year old's gaze went above his head. Ed followed his line of sight and his jaw went slack while he choked on shock.

Because the entire left side of the park resembled a battlefield. There was a large stone wall -clearly alchemically made- surrounding large pieces of splintered oak, which may have once been a bench. Yet the most devastating part of this picture was the familiar black crutch laying on the ground. It had been snapped in two and its owner was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Alphonse had sunk in the deepest, darkest part of the ocean and he could not remember how to swim. He was blind, his body weighed a ton, and all the sounds were muffled because the water had plugged his ears.

"...on..."

He blinked through the murky liquid coating his eyes and was rewarded with the sight of red and gold mashed together.

"...Al! Wake..."

Alphonse's body still felt like it was weighed down, but suddenly he was aware it was the red arms wrapped around his torso that made moving so hard. Those warm, familiar arms pinned his arms to his side but the embrace was more comforting than stifling.

"Al, you gotta wake up!" The despair and concern in Brother's voice was enough for Alphonse to force his eyelids apart until the darkness was replaced with the image of misty golden eyes on a pale, youthful face.

"Alphonse?" Ed helped his younger brother into a sitting position, loosening his hold so his hands rested on Alphonse's shoulders while Alphonse shook the cobwebs out of his head.

"Brother..." Alphonse stared at Ed for a moment and then lurched forward to hug him. "You're okay! I thought you went after Scar and..." He suddenly became aware that Ed's head was so far below his that a part of Ed's face was hitting Alphonse's bony shoulder and his brother was wearing gloves and that meant-

Alphonse pulled away and Edward sent a worried frown towards him. "Alphonse, I don't know what you're-"

Alphonse struggled to rise. "No! He left me! He went after Scar, that idiot! That idiot! He left me!" Alphonse kept shouting, hardly conscious of his words, until he was scrambled halfway up and then crashed right back down, Yet Ed caught him in a flash and held Alphonse up by his shoulders.

"Calm down," Ed tried to look him in the eyes, which did ease some of Alphonse's tension, but his heart continued beating faster than a speeding train. "Tell me what happened and then I can help you." His eyes were steady and so much like Brother's, if only a bit rounder, that Alphonse quickly relented.

"Brother and I were attacked by Scar, he's a murder who wants to kill state alchemists, and he must think Brother's you and-"

"Slow down!" Ed snapped, his natural irritability kicking in, and Alphonse suddenly realized he was talking much too rapidly for Ed to understand, but Brother was in serious trouble because Brother was a reckless and he didn't have alchemy this time or any defense but his own fighting skill-

"That's it, I'm taking you to a doctor." Ed announced when he saw how pale and shaky Alphonse had gotten.

"No!" Alphonse gripped Ed's shoulders back with as much force as he could. "Brother doesn't have that much time!" He forced his voice to sound more controlled than he felt. "I can't explain everything right now, but he needs help. More help than you or Al can give." He blinked when he suddenly noticed Al's armored body was nowhere to be found.

"We split up." Ed answered the unspoken question. "I saw signs of a transmutation on this building but there was also a transmuted hole so Al went that way." He saw Alphonse's face become further etched with fear and anxiousness.

"Is... Al is going to be okay...right?" Ed's own anxiety grew when Alphonse did not respond immediately.

"We need to call for help, Brother." Alphonse stared into Ed's eyes to convey how serious he was and Ed was quick to agree, seeing the urgency and knowing Alphonse would not say this unless they truly needed to get help.

"Okay, there's a phone booth down the street." Ed moved his flesh arm around Alphonse's midsection, and together they hurried to the phone. Ed rested Alphonse against the booth's frame, though his legs wobbled when Ed released him and he grabbed the phone after inserting some change.

Alphonse waited to hear the shout of surprise from Mustang when Ed told them a man called Scar was after his future self before he clapped his hands. Ed spun around just in time to see the phone booth be covered in a thick, looming wall of concrete. Alphonse added a second wall of bricks just to slow Ed down before he placed his hands on the ground and transmuted the pavement so it rose like a tidal wave with Alphonse as its rider.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Alphonse whispered, ignoring the muffled shouts from behind the walls as he had the wave of concrete send him towards and through the hole in the alleyway. He did not know where his brother was so he simply went straight in the hopes he would find a clue before he passed out from all the energy it took to keep the transmutation going. However, Alphonse was shocked when a mere few minutes later -or at least it felt that way, but perhaps adrenaline was messing with his sense of time- he came across a very potent clue. He stopped the transmutation and lowered himself next to the pieces of metal strewn across the brick path, which gleamed brightly under moonlight.

"Alphonse!"

The fifteen year old turned his head to see Al reaching his lone arm out to him, which was probably all the fourteen year old could do considering the lower half of his body was no longer attached to him. Even one of Al's arms was missing half of its pieces, so Al had to use his remaining arm to keep himself upright.

Alphonse quickly hobbled over to him and then fell to his knees as gracefully as he could. "Are you okay, Al?" He rested his hand on the cool metal shoulder, an instinctive gesture to comfort despite how unfeeling the metal was.

"I'm fine, but Ed, he-" Al sounded frantic, and Alphonse could sense just by looking at him that Al was scared, terrified really. "That-that man! I saw him attacking Brother and I tried to help, but he was so fast!"

"Where did they go?" Alphonse tried to keep his voice even, knowing somebody had to, and as the eldest, it had to be him. Though he doubted Al was fooled and probably knew they shared mutual feelings of terror.

Al briefly titled to the right when he raised his hand to point down a street. "There! He was chasing Brother that way." Al's voice lowered itself from half-shouting to a defeated whisper. "Brother didn't look too good." He didn't whimper but his terror was clear to Alphonse, which is why the older Elric didn't think twice before he clapped and slammed his hands on the ground to lift himself on another wave of concrete and brick.

Alphonse's face was one of complete determination. "Don't worry, Ed will be here soon." He didn't wait for a response before he took off on his slab of earth, ignoring how drained he felt as he kept the transmutation going. Behind himself, Alphonse thought he might have heard the faint cries of Brother, trying to get him to stop or wait, but the ringing in his ears was louder.

And the desire to save Brother was all encompassing.

* * *

Edward dropped into a roll and it was such a close call that he felt the electrical heat of deconstruction swipe an inch over his back. Fortunately the hand missed him and flew into the building behind them, destroying its front wall, but property damage was certainly preferable to the end of his mere sixteen years of life. Yet Edward had no time to contemplate his good fortune as he stood and came face-to-face with Scar's grim expression. He had managed to avoid physically fighting for the most part, knowing from the last time he fought Scar that the man was much to fast and dangerous to go at with alchemy and backup, let alone no alchemy and no backup.

"You don't understand." Edward tried to reason with Scar, but already a tan hand was soaring towards his head. He barely ducked in time, ending up in a low crouch, and swung his metal leg towards Scar. Though, instead of knocking Scar legs down, Scar swiftly latched onto the metal appendage. He didn't hesitate to deconstruct it, and the resulting explosion tossed Edward yards back, and even Scar flew backwards since he had not anticipated that reaction.

"Automail?" Scare sounded mildly intrigued, but his tone remained flat and cold. "How unexpected." He was no longer attacking Edward, but his gaze lingered on the teenager's leg. Edward 's eyes dropped down to see what had caught Scar' interest, and he was not too surprised to see his left pants leg had been torn on the bottom, revealing the shining silver metal beneath it.

Scar stalked forward and Edward leapt to his feet, grabbing a pipe off the ground from where it had fallen off a building during Scar's attack. Without alchemy, Edward had exhausted himself just to keep himself alive. In fact, he had nearly been done for until Al had unexpectedly shown up. His precious brother had bought him enough time to catch his breath, but he had no choice except to leave Al in his broken state because it was not like he had alchemy to fix him. However, Edward was on his own now, exhausted with a highly unstable automail leg, and his only defense was a metal pipe. He launched himself forward, knowing he could not run anymore, but Edward only managed to clip Scar. Yet Scar did so much more, perhaps anticipating Edward's movements, and latched onto Edward's foot while he dodged the swing of pipe.

The automail shattered in deconstruction and Edward fell back with a groan while he was showered with pieces of wire and metal. He stared in horror at the empty place where his leg should be before snapping his chin up to see Scar looking down at him in grim determination.

"W-Wait, I'm not the one you're looking for. I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Edward tried to drag himself backwards but Scar merely walked forward to close in the space.

"You're Edward Elric, a State Alchemist." Scar spoke with certainty, his hand arching in preparation to deconstruct a human body. "Even that armored boy called you Ed." His determination did not waver in the face of Edward's assertion and left only a few inches between him and his prey when Edward's back hit the shop wall behind him.

"I didn't say I wasn't Edward!" The sixteen year old tried again, his words the only defense he had left. "But I'm not a State Alchemist! I can't even perform alchemy!" He felt his eyes grow rounder when Scar did not respond but his hands sparked. "Don't you think I would have used alchemy by now if I could?! You've got the wrong guy!" Edward didn't care how desperate he sounded, especially when Scar hesitated. Yet the moment didn't last long.

"I know not why you haven't used your alchemy, perhaps it was a gutsy gamble to trick me, but I know you are the young Fullmetal Alchemist." Scar sent his hand forward, Edward's wide eyes reflected the blue sparks heading towards them.

"No!" The ground below Scar rose into a short pillar, and Scar was take off guard so he fell back. Though he quickly recovered and rolled onto his feet before searching the area like a hawk. Edward would have searched for his savior too, but he didn't have a chance to when suddenly his vision of the night sky was replaced by a familiar golden blonde hair while Alphonse tumbled in front of him.

"A-Al?!" Edward could hardly get the name out since bony arms had enveloped him tightly and Alphonse was burrowing his face into his chest. "What are you doing?" He couldn't fathom what was happening until he looked over Alphonse's head and saw Scar was examining the two of them.

"I won't let you hurt Brother!" Alphonse shouted defiantly without looking back, iron determination giving his voice a steely harshness that was foreign to Alphonse's usual soft timbre.

"If this is your brother, I am truly sorry that he must die." Scar stated, the cold edge in his tone mellowing out the slightest bit. "But if you do not move out of the way, I will have no choice but to kill you as well." The edge returned and Scar prepped his hand to deconstruct as a warning to the younger Elric.

"Al..." Edward's heart beat so fast and hard he could hardly breathe when Alphonse did not budge, merely squeezed him harder. "Alphonse, get out of the way." He tried to sound calm and assertive, but his voice wobbled and Alphonse was pretending not to hear him.

"I'm serious, Al, move it!" He waited a beat, but Alphonse did not waver, so he tried to push him away. "You idiot, get off!" He growled when Alphonse fought back by tightening his hold on Edward, as if the eldest were a lifeline.

Scar caught Alphonse by the collar and suddenly yanked him away despite how Alphonse tried to hold on to Edward. "If this is your choice then I will spare you the pain of watching an older brother's death." There was genuine remorse behind the resolve in Scar's tone when he lifted his hand and aimed it at Alphonse's skull.

"Stop, stop, stop!" The demand came out like nails on a chalkboard, high and jarring, as Edward watched his brother not even attempt to fight back. "Don't hurt him! Don't you dare hurt him!" He tried to raise himself up on one leg and fell back down with a clang, more metal scraps falling away from his automail port.

"Alphonse!" Edward reached in vain for Alphonse or Scar, but barely had the energy to crawl.

"Brother." Alphonse had turned to him, giving a look so tender it seemed he was unaware of the tan hand that now rested on the side of his face.

"ALPHONSE!"

A gunshot went off, freezing the trio in their place. Scar did not lower his hand, Alphonse's remained hanging by his collar in Scar's grip, and Edward was on his knee and hands, staring up at them with anger, horror, and deep-rooted fear.

"Put the boy down." Mustang ordered, lowering the handgun to aim at Scar while a group of other military officers, including Hawkeye and Havoc, flanked him and stood with their own guns aimed at Scar. For a terse moment, Scar didn't say anything as he seemed to take in his situation. Yet suddenly one of the many cars behind the military had its back door thrown open with such a commotion that everyone turned to see the blur of red throw himself out of the vehicle.

"Fulllmetal!" Mustang shouted, but Ed paid no heed as he stood between Scar and the millitary.

"What..." Scar reeled back, shock overtaking his facial expression and leaving him gaping somewhat, at the sight of a haggard Ed staring at him with nothing but hate.

Before he could regain his bearings, the fifteen year old launched himself forward while transmuting his arm into a sharp knife along the way. "Let go of my brother!" He slashed at Scar's arm holding Alphonse, and due to the Ishvalan's shock, Scar could only move after he'd been grazed and was bleeding. Alphonse was unconsciously released and fell onto the ground with a small cry, his bones and skin aching while Scar and Ed battled a foot away from him.

"Al!" Edward reached for him, but suddenly the ground gave a ferocious roar as it split apart in deconstruction and Alphonse tumbled from Edward's grasp. The drop was short, a couple yards maybe, but Alphonse already knew his skin would be dotted with bruises before he crashed onto the rubble. His head throbbed and his ears rang, but the frantic yells above him encouraged Alphonse to push himself up into a sitting position. He leaned against a large slab of concrete and looked up to see Edward peering down at him, but also Hawkeye, Havoc, and a few soldiers aiming their guns to the left of him.

"Hold your fire!" Mustang shouted. "You might hit our state alchemist!" He did not look pleased to be so helpless, but he didn't seem to have his gloves. Alphonse heard a crash and the loose rubble rolled down the hill towards him, so his attention turned to the noise.

"-other brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Scar questioned, easily dodging Ed's quick jabs with his automail arm. However, Scar's confidence had been shaken at the sight of another golden-haired boy and he made no move to strike Ed except to defend himself from his attacks.

"I am the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed roared, which did its job of taking Scar by surprise and thus giving Ed the opening he needed to smack his hands onto the ground and transmute spikes that headed straight towards Scar. However, Scar recovered faster than Ed predicted and he dodged the spikes.

"If that is true, then you are the one who must die." Scar hadn't finished the sentence before he caught Ed's automail arm and both Alphonse and Ed watched in horror as it erupted into scraps of metal. Ed was tossed onto his back, his metal arm now an empty place with loose wires hanging out it, and Scar did not give him a second to recover before sending his hands towards him.

"Brother!" Alphonse clapped and slammed his hands onto the ground, hardly thinking of the consequences, and the earth below him shook before it split apart. However, the ground was already unstable, and though the transmutation made Scar fall somewhere far below, perhaps as deep as the sewers, the mound of rubble beside Alphonse shuddered with the quakes. Ed had only just gotten up in time to see concrete and bricks tumble onto his little brother.

"AL!" Ed scrambled over and dropped to his knees instantly. He used his sole arm to toss away the rubble because Alphonse hadn't answer or made a single sound and there was so much rubble and why hadn't he answered already? Where was his little brother and wouldn't he answer!

Suddenly hands joined him in their search, the familiar hands of Hawkeye, Havoc, Mustang, and a pair that marched his own. For a second, Ed and Edward's eyes met above the pile of rubble, and then they dove right back in to their search. Together, not even ten seconds passed before Edward spotted his brother and was tugging his dusty, pale body from its confinement in the rubble.

"Al? Al?!" Edward was sitting on the ground, gently placed Alphonse -why was he so pale? why didn't he open his eyes?- into his lap so he could hold him against his chest.

"Don't just stand there!" Mustang barked up to the crowd of military officers standing above them. "Get a doctor!" He glared at them with his ebony eyes until he saw them rush into action.

Edward ignored how Ed ran over to crouch beside him, his focus completely on Alphonse's dust covered face and unresponsive form. "Say something. Let me no you're okay." He didn't dare shake Alphonse because his body looked so fragile, pebbles and dust not covering the scratches the lightly bled through his torn blue shirt.

Ed was about to call out to him when Alphonse blinked and took in a shuddering gasp. "B-Br-" He coughed loudly, as if he were hacking up something, and blood sprayed onto Edward's shirt. Yet neither Elric fully registered this for a second, but Alphonse continued coughing and more blood sprayed out. It was then that they understood this was a sign of internal bleeding.

Alphonse had internal bleeding.

Alphonse was dying.

 _Dying._

"No, no, Al, don't." Ed or Edward mumbled, neither sure who was the more frantic one, but when Alphonse's eyes started to close, they each tried desperately to keep him with them.

"Al, please, don't-" Edward didn't know what to do, so he just stare at his wheezing brother while saying whatever came to mind. "We have to go back or-or you can't get any of Winry's apple pie!" He knew he was grasping at straws, his voice wobbling like a small boat caught in a storm, but Alphonse's eyes were gaining a milky film over them and he knew he was losing him.

"And we're going home, remember? We're going back to Resembool, and I can't do that alone because we left home together so we're going back together so you need-" Alphonse weak breathes we're getting fainter and maybe Ed was calling for a doctor or anyone at this point, but Edward could only hear those wheezing gasps coming from his little brother.

"You lied, Truth! You said I could take him home! You lying bastard! You said I could take him home!" Edward was screaming at the air, all of his speech nonsense really, but then a bony hand grasped his hand and he looked down into Alphonse's weakly smiling face.

"We..." Alphonse took in as deep of a breath he could, desperate to say his piece. "Can fix this..." He seemed to struggle to speak at normal levels, so Edward and Ed leaned in closer. "Change the past." His eyes darted over to Ed and Ed's eyes expanded as he wrapped his head around this new option.

"You want me to change the past so you never get sent back in time? So this never happens." Ed's brain reeled with the implication of how he was going to pull that off, but suddenly Alphonse's golden eyes turned into a dull copper, his hand fell away, and his gaze rested on Edward, who had no doubt tears were pooling down his own eyes even if he couldn't feel them.

"Brother..." The gasp used all the oxygen Alphonse had left and then his chest stopped moving.

Edward and Ed simply stared at his body because that was all they had left, a body, and their brains refused tow work because they knew what would happen once they did. Ed did not pay any mind to the firm hand of the Colonel resting on his back in silent support.

Edward tossed his head back and released a scream of agony and drew his brother's body close to him in a tender embrace. Ed didn't make a sound as he wiped a hand over Alphonse's eyes to close them with a swift caress.

* * *

Al, still in pieces, rested on the left side of the seat while Ed occupied his right. Across from them, Edward held Alphonse loosely in his arms. Though his grip would tighten and he would tug Alphonse closer to his chest every time the car went over a bump, as if to make sure his little brother would not be injured.

None of the officers had been able to take the body -and wasn't it so wrong to think of Alphonse as a mere object?- from Edward without receiving a burning glare and sharp snarl. No one had even been able to get Edward to move until Hawkeye placed her blue military jacket on Edward's shoulders. The sixteen year old had stiffened and then released a short laugh that was filled with anything but mirth. Havoc had then tried to take the body away again, but Edward insisted in an abnormally calm tone that Alphonse had to be close to him or he couldn't take him with him to the past. After that, the Eds had piled into the car of fractured people. A one-legged boy, broken armor, a boy with one arm, and an Alphonse that no longer breathed.

Yes, fractured indeed.

"Brother..." Al sounded lost, timid, and concerned all at the same time while he watched Edward. The eldest did not seem to hear him though, as he continued brushing Alphonse's soft hair mechanically and his eyes rested on Alphonse like he were in a trance.

Ed did not speak because he had no idea what to say and could not verbalize how he felt. He had watched Alphonse die, but _his_ brother Al was completely alive and sitting right next to him. Of course, it had certainly hurt to watch Alphonse die, very much like losing a beloved family member, but when he had been led to the military vehicle and Al turned his head towards Ed and asked him in that familiar voice what had happened to their older selves, Ed had felt some of his sorrow ebb away. Yet Ed also felt guilty because didn't Alphonse's death warrant just as much sorrow as his Al's could one day?

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Al tried again, but this time Ed had a feeling he was being included in the "you" just as much as Edward. " _I_ don't blame you, Brother." There was nothing but honesty in his voice, and maybe that was why Edward lifted his head just a smidgen so his bloodshot eyes moved from Alphonse to the car's floor. However, his arm continued to brush Alphonse's golden strands and the moment was fleeting. Within seconds, Edward returned to staring at his brother, his pale, bony, beautiful, dead, little brother.

"I didn't think you did," The words were barely more than a harsh whisper before Edward gave a sarcastic gasp that might have been a laugh in a happier time. "You always were too nice." There was venom in his tone, directed at someone, but neither of the younger Elrics knew exactly who it was aimed at. Perhaps at Edward himself?

"Doesn't matter...because I blame myself." Edward's voice was much too clear than it should have been, given what he was saying. "And even if you can save him, I'll always blame myself." He stopped talking rather abruptly and his hand froze mid-brush so it laid softly on Alphonse's hair. "So now you show up, Colonel."

They didn't get a chance to question what Edward meant before the blue spark of a violent transmutations erupted in a circle formation around the older Elrics. Ed grasped Al and tried to tug him and himself as far back as they could while the light widened and threatened to engulf them in the transmutation as well.

"It's up to you, Brother." Edward's voice drifted over the crackle of sparks, just loud enough for Ed to hear. Edward's eyes met Ed's and lingered there until Ed had no choice but to close his so the light wouldn't blind him. After Ed tentatively opened them, there wasn't a trace that Edward and Alphonse had ever been in the car with them. As if their very existence were a myth.

* * *

 **...Sooo...anyone needs a tissue? Sorry but not sorry if you do, but there is a reason I have Alphonse on the cover of this story and drama is in the genre. Now you all know why poor Alphonse looks so melancholy on the cover.**

 **Next time, you will see the repercussions of the Elrics time travel and see whether Alphonse really can be saved. Don't worry, next chapter will be waaay more lighter in tone.**

 **See ya then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Huge thanks to all of the people who have supported this story! I hope you enjoy this epilogue!**

* * *

Hughes's stared out the window in Mustang's office, watching the rain fall from clouds of an ashen gray color. It was early morning, he should have been staring at the sun rays on Gracia's face as he lied in bed with his beautiful wife. At least until his little girl ran in and made such a ruckus that they would be forced to get up.

"Hughes," Mustang entered his office, and the Liuetenant Colonel turned his head to him slightly before returning his attention to the torrent of rain assaulting the window. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on the next train to Central?" There wasn't annoyance in his tone so much as there was barely concealed concern.

Hughes gave a thin smile at that, but it soon fell off his face. "How are the boys?"

Mustang's face hardened by a notch, but soon he simply looked weary. "Not well, which is why I had Armstrong take them to Resembool this morning. I think they need some time away from East City, considering they are in pieces...literarily." The joke didn't evoke a chuckle from either man. The Colonel walked over to his friend and stopped when he was shoulder-to-shoulder with him, so they both observed the sky together.

"And how are you holding up?" Hughes raised a brow, shifting to examine Mustang with his eyes. He noted the man's uniform was rumpled, as if he had fallen asleep in it, and the dark smudges around his eyes that aged him by a few years. "You had a rough night too."

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing." Mustang added, moving away to all but flop into the couch cushions after having a sudden fit of exhaustion drain him. After deliberating for a minute, Hughes saw the cushions just as inviting as Mustang did, and took a seat beside him.

"We should _not_ tell the Elrics about the Tuckers, they've been through enough lately." Mustang said it all with a blank mask and even tone, but Hughes smiled at the obvious mothering -fathering in his head- he was giving the Elrics. Then he thought about what had happened to make Mustang say that and his amusement faded. The poor Elric hadn't deserved to die such a way, and that wasn't even half of what happened last night.

"To think I and Major Armstrong went there to protect Tucker from Scar." Hughes spat out the words, but soon composed himself. "And then we had to walk into the man- _monster_ , doing that to his own daughter." His eyes hardened into hazel glass and his hands shook with rage. The Lieutenant-Colonel didn't know much about alchemy, but he could recognize a transmutation circle, and he had already told Tucker was a bio-alchemist. Due to this, Hughes had ordered Tucker to stop, and when the man lunged in an attempt to start the transmutation, Hughes fired without hesitation. It was a small mercy Tucker had sedated the dog and Nina. The girl didn't need to see such violence at her age. Hughes didn't even like the fact Al and Ed had to see such violence in their youth.

"How is Nina?" Mustang's tone was casual enough, but Hughes had a feeling all the past night's events along with the Tuckers' situation had affected him more deeply than he let on.

Yet Mustang had said he was the one with a soft spot for children.

"Well, the poor girl was really shook up after she woke up in the hospital. She doesn't understand why she can't see her father, but we convinced the hospital to let her dog stay in the room with her, and that made her happy. Though I'm having her sent to Central soon."

Mustang blinked, genuinely surprised as he turned to his friend. "You didn't." He saw the grin spreading across Hughes' face and resisted the urge to face palm. "You can't do this to me, Hughes. Your one daughter gives you enough photogenic material, you don't need another!"

Hughes' entire being brightened and his eyes twinkled in excitement. "Speaking of which, I haven't showed you my newest pictures of Elicia. See, we were at this park and she had the most precious dress-"

Mustang could only groan as a thousand pictures -how did he fit them in such a small wallet?!- were shoved into his face. When Hawkeye came in later to drop off some paperwork, she saw the two's interaction and smiled to herself for a brief moment. However, her expression lost all warmth as her brown eyes zeroed in on Hughes.

* * *

It was the night before Ed and Al left the Rockbell house. Though Ed had been hearing the call to sleep for over a hour now, the comfy couch and dim lighting in the room making him too comfortable, he did not lie down just yet. He could not put off the conversation any longer now that Winry, Granny, and Armstrong weren't around. Al must have felt the same way since he was standing next to him and staring at him in expectation.

"Brother?" Al's tone was soft and light as a gentle wind, but Edward inwardly flinched. Sometimes, he didn't hear Al's voice when his younger brother spoke.

He heard Alphonse's.

"Al..." Ed wasn't entirely sure how to start so he sighed. "I don't know if I can change the future... I don't even know where to start." He admitted, sounding more defeated than he had intended, but he couldn't help it when he felt so weary and anxious. If he couldn't change the future then every second that passed was another second closer to Al's deat- Ed couldn't even think the horrid word as his shoulders slumped to mirror his emotions.

However, Al didn't sound the least bit worried as he suggested, "Why don't we look at what we know? About time travel."

Ed blinked, having not thought of that, but then his mind dredged up the facts. "So there are a few possibilities." He recalled the conversation they had with Alphonse, which felt like an event from months ago, but in reality had happened merely a little more than a week ago. "One, this is an alternate world, which means we probably won't have the exact same future as our other selves. We probably don't have to worry about you dyi-being sent to the past because it won't happen in this version of the world." His eyes slid to the floor because a part of him wanted that to be true, he wanted that security so bad, to know Al would be safe. Yet, if that was the correct hypothesis...

"There's nothing we can do to help our older selves if that is true." Al's tone was mournful, and that was reasonable because Ed could already imagine Edward arriving in the future, only to find a future where Alphonse could never come back. "But I don't think that is likely." He sounded confident, which caused Ed to look up to him.

"What do you mean?" Ed tilted his head to the side, wondering what he had missed.

"I think time is linear, Brother." Al didn't reveal a trace of worry by tone or body language.

Ed blinked and his eyebrows pinched together in bewilderment. "What makes you so sure?" He refused to get his hopes up for without solid evidence.

"Because Alphonse was only here for a few days, but he changed so much." Al waited for Ed to say something, but when Ed just stared at him, he went on. "It really started when we went to the train to Liore. You left to get Alphonse a ticket and me and him happened to run into Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Really? I didn't see her." Ed was partially astounded, but then was confused again. "How do you know that was a change from the original timeline?"

"Alphonse told me he and his brother never saw the Lieutenant there. I think that's because they didn't linger in the train station. We only did because you needed to get Alphonse a ticket." He watched the beginnings of understand spread on Ed's face.

"And I only got Dawnie because Alphonse helped me and he was the one who suggested we give Dawnie to Rose, which caused her..." Neither him nor Ed were quite sure the extent of Rose's injury and both felt guilt about it still.

"Yeah, so he altered the future there too." Ed tried to move on. "And that thing with Scar..." The subject made him feel sick, due to the memories it forced to the front of his mind. "Alphonse seemed to recognize him, but since Scar was after my future self this time, I'm pretty sure that isn't what happened in the original timeline." He concluded, and despite how painful some of the evidence was, Ed felt the slightest bit of excitement stir within his heart.

"See, Brother? If Alphonse could do that without trying, I'm sure we can intentionally change the future when the time comes." Al tried to sound encouraging to Ed, seeing there was still a speck of doubt in his brother's expression.

"How can you be so sure time isn't like a river?" Ed crossed his arms, pondering over the facts. "And if time is like a river, what if you being sent to the past is one of those events that will happen no matt-"

"Brother," Al's gentle, yet chiding tone got Ed to look up and he could sense Al would be expressing so much emotion if he had a human face. This was another thing he missed about Alphonse, seeing his little brother's expressions again. "I know you will change the future...because you promised Alphonse you would, right?"

It had been unspoken, but yes, in Ed's mind he had already vowed to save Alphonse no matter what, so he nodded to his brother.

"Then it's settled." Al said in a happy hum, not an ounce of worry in his voice. "Brother always keeps his promises." He said it so easily that Ed could only stare at him, completely stunned. Then the lightest of pinks colored his cheeks and he looked down, wondering how he had ever deserved such reverence from his devoted, little brother.

* * *

It was Armstrong who informed them about Nina's situation, during the train ride back to Central. The Elric brothers were certainly shaken by the news, and though Ed desperately wanted to find Marcoh's work, he needed visual reassurance that Nina was fine. Which is why they visited Hughes, who was delighted they had decided to stop his home as soon as they were in Central, exactly like he asked them to. Al and Ed were relieved when the entered the apartment, and the first sight to greet them was Nina and her new little sister Elicia giggling over a children's book. As the hours passed, the Elrics saw the way Nina's eyes lit up at the sight of Gracia cooking and how she merrily squealed when Hughes gave his new little girl a hug.

Sure, Nina still missed her dad since she had been told he had left like her mom, but the Hughes' were nice, and Hughes' friend -Mustang maybe?- let her visit Alexander at his house whenever she liked. Plus, Nina was never lonely anymore, and her big brothers promised to visit her every time they were in Central. She was more than content in her new home.

Yet the Elrics knew this wasn't meant to be. From how their older selves had acted in the Tucker's residence, Mr. Tucker was supposed to have had his way. To think Ed's decision to leave that afternoon had nearly cost Nina so much. He was truly in debt to his older self for not leaving him with such weighty guilt, and it only strengthened his resolve to keep his promise and change the future. Because if Edward had changed it once, so would he.

* * *

Al held back the large chopping knife with his metal arm, but Barry the Chopper went on as if they were not caught in such a deadly struggle. "But how could you know for sure?! How can you be certain you were really alive?" Barry was about to go on, but suddenly the words shot out of Al without his control.

"I know I was real because I've seen my living body!" There wasn't a single ounce of doubt in Al's voice and he questioned how he had even for a second forgotten his brother, his future self, and the undeniable proof -a gift really- he gave Al simply by existing. "Alphonse Elric _was_ alive, and one day I _am_ getting my body back!"

Barry didn't have a human face, but Al knew Barry was surprised when the force behind his weapon weakened ever so slightly. Al could understand his shock. He probably would have been disturbed by Barry's words if he hadn't seen very obvious proof he had a body, and already knew one day his soul and body would be rejoined in the form of Alphonse. Though that did leave him wondering what in the world Brother had been talking about earlier. What had Brother been so scared to ask Al about if not this?

* * *

It was the next night when Al received more undeniable proof of his body's existence. Ed seemed to be sleeping soundly in his hospital bed, which was why Al thought it was safe to rip open the envelope Hughes had discretely handed him before dragging Winry off -hopefully he didn't shove too many family photos in her face- to meet the rest of the Hughes'. The youngest Elric had a feeling he knew what was in the envelope, but still made a gasping sound when he pulled out the picture of Ed and Edward where their twin stomachs were exposed under the pale moonlight as they laid sprawled over each other in the dorm bed.

Though he was completely surprised when he found a second photo of him and Alphonse. They were both leaning over some novels while sitting on the dorm's wooden floor, which Al recalled had been when they were discussing their favorite books. Alphonse had been giving him recommendations so he would have something to occupy his mind at night. Though the moment the picture had been taken at, Alphonse was not looking down, but grinning broadly at Al over the short stack of books.

A small note from Hughes explained this surprise photo with, "Sorry, I couldn't resist at the time! You twins together were almost as precious as my Elicia!"

Al beamed in the inside, mainly because he now had something tangible to remember Alphonse by.

"So it's Hughes fault you've got blackmail on me?"

Al jumped, metal clanking as his head jerked to the side. "Brother!" He felt more than a little embarrassed at the sight of Ed's smirking face leaning over to the hospital bed to stare at his and Edward's photo. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Ed shrugged, then winced when it aggravated his wounds, but covered it up quickly by saying, "You know I can't sleep that well when I'm in a stupid hospital."

"Do you want me to get a nurse for-"

Ed shook his head before he could finish. "It's not that I can't sleep, it's just-You really going to keep those photos?" His tone was slightly annoyed as he stared at the sloppy mess that was him and Edward sleeping, but soon the corner of his mouth lifted at the sight of Al and Alphonse.

"Well, I want to because it's all we have left of them." Al replied softly, nervous that his brother might confiscate at least one picture since he and Edward really did look a bit ridiculous.

Ed sighed, "Fine, just don't show Winry the one with me in it." He inwardly groaned at the big fuss Winry would make over his sleeping habits. She always complained he looked like an overgrown baby when his stomach stuck out his shirt.

Al lightly chuckled. "Why would I? It would be pretty hard to explain who Edward was since she wasn't with us when it happened."

Ed leaned back in his bed, a pensive look suddenly on his face. Al didn't get to remark on this though because Ed soon spoke up. "I can't believe I was such an idiot."

Al would have blinked if he still had eyes. "What?"

Ed was gazing at the ceiling when he hesitantly explained, "Remember how I told you there was something I was too scared to ask you?" He didn't wait for Al to reply because he knew his brother did. "I wanted to ask...if you hated me."

Al nearly fell out of his seat, stunned to his core. "What?! Of course I-"

Ed waved him off. "I know that now, Al. But I used to think that you hated me because I made you do the transmutation and now you're..." He gave Al a look full of so much remorse as he stared upon his little brother's metal body.

"No one made me do anything, Brother! It was _my_ decision and we share the blame." Al sounded stern, and borderline angry, because Brother could be such a dummy at times.

Yet Ed simply chuckled. "I can't believe I ever thought that." He smiled down, his eyes staring at the white sheets covering his legs.

Al tilted his head to the side, rage rapidly cooling into curiosity. "What made you change your mind?" He regretted the question when the smile dropped from Ed's face and the guilt made his shoulders droop.

"Alphonse didn't have to save me from Scar, but he did, and...and you don't _die_ for someone you hate." Ed's voice was as thin as paper, but Al kept silent on this and allowed Ed to keep his pride. Though once Brother had turned away from him and his breathing slowed as one did in sleep, Al whispered, "You do it for someone you love."

* * *

It was only once Hughes entered the phone booth and heard the gun click behind him that he realized this was it. He had told his family how much he loved him before he left the apartment this afternoon, but that was little comfort.

And when the gunshot went off and the impact sent hint to the ground, Hughes could only think about much he wanted to reassure Mustang who had sounded so desperate before that _monster_ set the phone in the receiver, of poor Nina who had already lost one father, how his little girl was going to miss him so much -she's only three, would she forget him?- and his wonderful wife was going to cry so hard.

"Gracia." It was all he could say before his vision went black.

* * *

"Alphonse." Ed's voice was cool and oddly calm, nothing like the aggravated tone he had used to shout at Winry with before she went back to sleep. That mixed with the use of his formal name both perplexed Al and made him wary.

"What is it, Brother?" Al was genuinely confused when Ed glared heatedly at the carpet floor.

Then Ed lifted his chin to send Al a milder glare that was more warning than one of anger. "I don't want you to be there when I fight Scar tomorrow." His glare hardened when Al released a sharp gasp.

"B-But Brother, you can't fight him without backup!" Al stared at Ed like his brother had lost his mind. "Why would you say this?" He wondered if Winry had thrown the wrench harder than usual tonight because surely his brother wasn't thinking straight.

Ed's eyes narrowed further and their golden color burned brighter with the intensity of the emotions he felt. "It doesn't matter why, but when Scar shows up, I want you to leave."

"No." Al stated, and Ed blinked, not expecting such outright defiance. "You saw what he did last time to both of us. I don't want you to get hurt-"

"And I don't want you to be killed!" Ed roared and Al, despite being taller, practically shrank as Ed closed the distance between them. "He already killed you once and I'm not letting that happen again!" His nostrils flared as his chest shook with his haggard breathing.

"Brother..." Al felt his voice dwindle into something small as he stared at Ed. Mentally, he peeled away the outward appearance of anger Ed had and recognized that underneath it, there was an ocean of terror. Ed's eyes begged him to stay safe, to please not put him through that again because he had barely survived it the first time.

"...Okay, Ed." Al whispered, and kept his gaze on the ground. He was both miserable and pleased with his decision. "But I'll be in the area if you need help." His tone grew stronger. "And if you need help fast, you'll ask Ling or Lan Fan to join you, okay?" It wasn't a question, so Ed merely gave a short nod. As long as it kept Al safe, he would agree to anything.

* * *

Ed was in trouble. He knew this when Scar's hand flew above his shoulder, only missing his head by a centimeter. Apparently though, his allies -friends?- noticed his dilemma because suddenly a girl in black clothing shot forward at Scar with deadly precision, and Scar just barely dodged her kick.

"The prince has sent me to aid you." Lan Fan explained behind her mask before they both jumped to the side when a line of deconstruction came hurtling their way. Ed only nodded in her direction and then started another transmutation. Meanwhile, Lan Fan engaged Scar without fear. Ed unconsciously decided to watch her back because while she was certainly a warrior in her own right, she had no idea just how dangerous Scar was. Yes, Ed would make sure nothing happened to Lan Fan.

* * *

Al had noticed the black-haired little girl wearing the pink foreign clothing when she for some reason helped Scar. Yet it was only once Lan Fan, recovering from a concussion and other minor injuries she received during her fight against Scar, and the girl shouted each other's names again that the girl's name registered in Al's mind as familiar.

Her name was May Chang.

 _May_ Chang.

That was the name of the girl in the letter. The one Alphonse had cherished so dearly. She didn't look like how he'd imagined her, and quite frankly, Al had expected her to be older. Then again, how old was she? Al couldn't help but ask her before leaving Dr. Knox's house.

May peered up at him curiously, her dark eyes twinkling as the moonlight shined into them and turned them into a pearly onyx color. "I'm almost eleven, Mr. Armor."

After he went on a brief rant about how his body looked waaaay better than Brother's -sorry, but it's true!- to May, she stared at him with a love-struck expression and her entire expression lit up like the most radiant of suns.

Alphonse was right, her eyes did look like stars.

* * *

May poked her head out of the old, wooden shed to stare at Al's metal figure, shinning under the stars and moon. "Alphonse?"

"Oh, May." Al glanced at her before returning his gaze to the sky above. "I'm just..." He stopped because he had no idea what he should say. He didn't know May that well, but a part of him, wanted to tell somebody everything. Normally he would go to Winry, but she was already worried enough, and Al didn't want to add to her already heavy load.

May approached him, her steps so light he couldn't hear it crunch the snow. "What's wrong?" A breeze swept some snow into her face, probably freezing, but May seemed oblivious to this as all her focus was trained on the solemn boy.

Al shook his head to shake off her concern, but soon resigned himself to admitting the truth. "I-I want to search for Brother because I miss him and I'm _so_ worried that he's been hurt and he could be..." He felt a knife of terror pierce his very soul at the mere idea that Envy had not lied and Brother was... The horrid, suffocating feeling that that had nearly tore him apart when Gluttony swallowed Ed and Ling made a sudden reappearance within him because Brother could...maybe already was...

Al heard his arm clang against his torso and looked down to see May had wrapped her arms around his side, and was looking up at him with and earnest expression. "I lost Xiao-Mei once, and I remember how it felt so...I know it's scary, but if I got her back, you'll get your brother back too." She said it so casually, but sincerely too. Her logic was simple, very much like the belief of a young child despite them being only about three years apart.

Yet Al didn't care if it was childish logic, it reassured him so he slowly lifted a his free hand and rested it upon her head. "Thank you, May."

They stood under the darkness of night, and though it must have been freezing outside for May, she stayed there until Alphonse felt he was ready to go back in and join the others. Though even then, May did not leave him. Her gloved hands held one of his, and Al couldn't help but stare at how his gauntlet hands dwarfed her petite ones by so much. Yet Al could also imagine a future time when his human hands would squeeze hers back and the warmth would flow between them.

The next morning, Winry couldn't tell which of the two was more heartbroken by May's departure.

* * *

"Rose!" Al stared at the girl in utter amazement. "You're...you're..."

Her ebony hair swayed and her gray skirt fluttered as she spun away from the food shop to face Al. "What a surprise! What brings you back to Liore?" Rose smiled and her eyes crinkled in fondness. Though the smile faded as Al continued to stare at her.

"But, you're walking without..." Al glanced down at her leg, not sure what he had been expecting to see, but not expecting to see Rose look so healthy. "I'm so sorry we didn't visit you after everything that happened, Rose." The apology spilled out because he knew it was long overdue. We were so worried, but so many things happened after we left-"

"It's okay, Al, I recovered really well thanks to you getting me to a doctor in time." Rose's voice held an edge of seriousness, but her smile had returned. "I might not be able to run anymore, but I don't even need a crutch to walk around like I used to." She said it all good-naturedly before a spot of confusion showed up on her face. "Hey, Al, where's Ed? Isn't he with you? And what about your other brother...Alex, right?"

Al was so stunned by how easily she brushed off her injury, he couldn't respond for a second. Then he registered her questions and quietly admitted, "No, we're traveling separately right now, and Alex...is back where he belongs." It was true in a sense.

"Alex?" Winry mummer behind Al, but he pretended not to hear.

"Oh, that's too bad, I actually really missed him-"

A large, fluffy cat suddenly strode up to Al and released a loud meow in greeting.

"Dawnie?!" Al immediately bent over to pet the cat, who rolled onto her back and gave him a low, pleased purr. "Wow, girl, you've grown up!" He giggled when the cat merely batted her blue eyes at him. Then Dawnie rolled to her feet and began rubbing against him.

Al would not see Dawnie again, but over a year later, Ed would disappear on the day of sixteenth birthday. Ed would not make a reappearance until a hour to midnight, where he would then stomp into the Rockbell home, place a very angry kitten in Al's arms, and unceremoniously dump himself in the seat next to Alphonse. "Just keep that furball away from me and you can kept it." Al would be speechless for a full minute, but then pronounce the kitten -Sunny- as the best gift he had received that day.

* * *

It was a standoff in the underground tunnel, Ed holding Envy in his gloved hand while Hawkeye held a gun to the back of Mustang's head. Scar allowed the scene to play out with a critical eye, but stood close enough to Ed that he could intervene if it became necessary.

Hawkeye bowed her head, but the gun never wavered like her voice did as she admitted, "I have no intention of going on by myself. This fight will be my last."

"I think that's unnecessary."

Everyone stilled, became stiff as statues at the sound of _his_ voice. Mustang's enraged expression crumbled into one of complete and utter shock as he rotated to face one of the side corridors.

"Considering I'm not dead." Maes Hughes slowly walked up to the group and stopped once the light was fully on him, his expression was one of sorrow and grim determination.

Edward paled, Envy sputtered, Hawkeye's gun fell out of her hand, and Mustang looked terrified as he began to tremble all over.

"Hu-Hughes?!" Mustang's eyes were stretched as large as they could at the sight of his dead friend, or what should be a dead friend. "...Maes?" His voice became dangerously fragile as Hughes stared back him with sympathy. "No, no, this..." The Colonel shook his head as if that would make the mirage of Hughes disappear.

"How are-" Ed could not get his jaw or lungs to work long enough to finish the question. He could hardly draw a breathe in and keeps himself from hyperventilating

"No, that's impossible!" Envy screeched when everyone else had been struck speechless. "I killed you!" He struggled against the automail grip around him, thought it was an unconscious movement like shaking his head in denial.

Hughes glared at the green worm, his tone cool as he seethed underneath. "No, you _almost_ killed me." His eyes softened from behind the frames as he regarded the blonde woman. "If Lieutenant Hawkeye hadn't advised me wear that vest under my uniform, those bullets would have killed me. Fortunately, it just bruised me, but the blood loss from Lust's attack made me pass out for a couple minutes."

Mustang turned sharply to his Lieutenant, giving her a look of betrayal. Yet Hawkeye's eyes softened into a warm amber. "No, I didn't know he lived. I only-" She turned to Ed, who gazed at her in uncertainty. "Your future self told me to make sure Hughes was protected that day, so I told him to wear the bullet-proof vest. Per your older self's instructions, I also told Hughes if someone made an attempt on his life that day, he should keep his head down until he heard word of the Promised Day." She turned back to Hughes, amazement making her eyes misty.

"I had no idea what Alphonse and Edward meant at the time." Hawkeye's eyes shimmered with the intense emotion. "I'm glad it worked, but I had no idea if you really died or had just went into hiding until now." She closed her eyes briefly, composing herself.

Ed however could not keep silent, his mind leaning on the facts because he could not handle his emotions right now. "I thought it was strange that your body had been burned so badly that we only knew it was you based on the pictures in your wallet and the witnesses who saw you go that way." He placed his free hand over his mouth to muffle a short cry, and then managed to go on, though his voice wobbled. "But everyone thought it was because your killer didn't want to leave behind evidence." He mentally chided himself for not realizing how Hughes' death seemed too similar to Lieutenant Ross'. If she had turned out alive, shouldn't he have considered Hughes could too?

"I'm sorry, everyone." Hughes stared at Ed for a second, but quickly his gaze was drawn to Mustang, who still trembled as if on the verge of a seizure.

Frowning in worry and feeling guilty, Hughes approached him, "Roy, I'm-"

He said no more as Mustang took three large steps to him, threw his arms around his middle, and finally allowed himself to fall. Hughes held Mustang up as the man burrowed his face into Hughes' uniform and his breathe hitched repeatedly as he were fighting off tears.

Ed and Hawkeye's faces melted into sympathy, and even Scar looked at the Colonel with a softer look.

"Come on, Roy, the Promised Day isn't over, and we've got work to do." Hughes told him flatly, but his arms were encircling the man in a tight embrace that said he had missed him too.

* * *

"This thing is my portal of truth. So I get to make the decision on how it's used. That right?" Ed gave Truth a vicious grin as he stood in front of the stone gate.

The Elric grew wary when Truth merely cackled, even employing the human gesture of placing a hand on his head as if he were astounded by the claim. "Yes and no." Truth's words only intensified Ed's wariness but he tried not to show it.

Though deep inside himself, despair started to drill into his heart, but it did not get a chance to fully pierce him as Truth, more collected now, said, "You may take your brother and leave with him. You've already paid the toll."

Ed's lips parted, confusion and hope flashing on his face until he just settled for an expression of amazement. "I...I don't understand."

Truth sighed. "This was better the first time around." He frowned ever so slightly, as if mulling something over. "You remember all is one, one is all." It wasn't truly a question so he went on. "Don't those words apply to you as a human?"

Ed nodded numbly, wondering where this was going as Truth went on. "If that is the case, you are _one_ Edward Elric, but you are also _all_ Edward Elrics. Since Edward Elric already came here and gave up his gate for his brother's body and soul, equivalent exchange has been upheld." He gave him a broad, toothy grin as Ed's eyes expanded in size.

"You mean my future self?!" Ed thought back to how he never did see Edward use alchemy and how Alphonse -he still missed him- explained that his brother's alchemy was complicated in the future. "He paid the toll for me?"

Truth's smile ebbed away and his voice carried a hint of exasperation. "Yes and no." He paused, observing Ed for a second. "Recall what just happened. How you regained your arm." He watched Ed unconsciously flex the thinner appendage.

A dark look crossed Ed's face and he clenched his teeth. "Yes, my idiot brother gave you back his soul to cancel out our exchange."

Truth nodded as an adult would to a young child finally grasping how to spell their name. "Yes, and the Edward you call your future self, gave his gate to me for Alphonse's body and soul, his younger brother's life. Yet, Alphonse's life ended and thus the deal-"

"Was cancelled out!" Ed gasped out in a rush. "So it gave him back his alchemy, and if I'm technically him, I still have my alchemy." He trailed off with a broad grin and Truth grinned back.

"Yes, you are quite the clever one. Not many humans are capable of beating me twice." Truth's form started to fade, but his voice carried. "Go ahead, take him home. The back door's right over there." He pointed back with his thumb, and maybe Ed imagined it, but Truth nearly sounded proud of him. "Goodbye, Edward Elric." His grin faded into the white nothingness.

* * *

The silver liquid streamed from May's eyes like rivers while she clutched his body as if he was the only thing keeping her from falling off a cliff. "I was so scared!"

Alphonse looked down fondly at May, who continued to cry into his bony chest. "Sorry, it was wrong of me to put you through-Mmph!" His golden eyes flew wide open as May's pillow-soft lips pressed against his chap ones. Maybe it was the fact Al had only regained his sense of feeling seconds ago, but her kiss not only left him breathless, but it caused his brain to cease to function and bliss shrouded every other sense he had.

Ed gaped at the pair, his jaw practically laying on the grass, and he almost dropped his hands from Al's back before he composed himself enough to fix his grasp.

Similarly, Hohenheim watched the scene and blinked rapidly, both uncertain and confused. "I..." He lost the ability to speak and it took him a second to try again. "I must have missed more... _developments_ in my sons' lives than I thought." He rubbed the back of his messy ponytail in an embarrassed gesture. When May pulled away, Hohenheim couldn't help but wonder if Al's dazed look was the same one he had when Trisha kissed him all those years ago and whether that was normal, or it just ran in the family.

* * *

It was another night in Central hospital. Al was laying in his bed, golden hair freshly trimmed and body nowhere near as malnourished as it used to be, when he noticed Ed was giving him an odd expression. "Is there something wrong, Brother?" He frowned slightly when Ed kept staring from his seat in the chair beside his hospital bed. Wordlessly, Ed stood and then leaned in closer to peer into Alphonse's face.

Before Al could blink, Ed seemed to come out of his thoughts and whispered, "You look like Alphonse." Anxiety made the lines of his face become more stark as his lips curved down in a grim line.

Al's eyes dropped to his covers, taking a second to think, before they shifted up to return Ed's stare. "And you look like the other Edward." His eyebrows drew together as he concentrated. "I didn't notice it until now -the change was so gradual- but we're almost the exact same age as they were." He tried not to look worried at that, but something must have shown in his race because Ed abruptly placed a feather-light hand on his head and ruffled the short stands of hair.

Neither spoke another word that night, knowing what this meant. Knowing that time was short.

* * *

"Oh." His heart relaxed when he realized the kitten must of knocked over the trash lid. He quickly became so entranced by the feline, its tiny gray and white paws clawing at a half-eaten fish, that he never noticed he was being surrounded.

Until the cloth was shoved into his face and a burly arm wrapped around his neck from behind the bench. Al instinctively took in a breathe of the sweet and sour smell of chloroform, but instantly stopped. He tried to raise his hands, but two cloaked men grabbed his arms and manhandled him into lying on the bench. The first man released the hold on his neck, but continued to smash the cloth against his face. Al could just barely make out their faces through the darkness of their hoods -or was that his vision going out?- while his lungs burned from a lack of air.

"Get off him!" The first man was yanked back by a familiar hand and the cloth finally fell away. Al sucked in a breathe of fresh air right as the other shocked men were tossed in the air as the ground shot up in the shape of fists. He coughed harshly and his vision swayed until warm hands wrapped around him.

"Are you okay?" Ed's face was a fountain of concern as he helped Al sit up. Only then, did Al look note that three cloaked men were trapped in stone fists, which had been alchemically made.

"Yes, Brother, I just got a little dizzy." Al smiled up at Ed.

"I don't know why you alchemy freaks even asked me to come." Hughes stepped up from the alleyway he had been waiting in, his blue uniform swaying as he put his gun away. "It seems like you didn't need my help."

Ed shrugged, "We needed someone to officially arrest them, and Mustang is too busy arresting the leader and burning that time transmutation." He handed Al his crutch, which had fell off the bench during the struggle.

"Sure," Hughes sighed in mock-annoyance. "But you boys owe me." He didn't see Al and Ed flinch as he tugged out a roll of pictures and prepared to show off his three favorite girls.

"But Hughes," Al nervously tried to wars off the incoming attack. "We stayed at your place last night. We already saw Nina, Elicia, and Gracia."

"Oh, alright." Hughes placed away his photos reluctantly and Ed grasped his chest like he had dodged a bullet. "But you have to promise to come back for my little girl's birthday party. She's turning six, you know." He paused as he recalled another date. "Oh, and Elicia's turning four in a month! My little girls are just sprouting so quickly!" He gushed, thinking of how cute they would look in their party dresses and how scrumptious Gracia's vanilla cake would taste.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Of course we're coming back for th-" His eyes gained a distant look and so did Al's. They both collapsed with twin cries of pain. A ring of blue lightning flared around them.

Hughes was shocked, but rushed to crouch next to them. "Ed! Al! What's wrong?!" He felt his heart beat fast as a car when the Elrics continued to writhe in pain and then still. The lightning disappeared while his hands hovered over their bodies, dreading that something irreversibly terrible had happened to them.

Their golden eyes drifted open and the brothers sat up as with ease.

"Boys?" Hughes leaned over them, but received another jolt of surprise when he saw an overjoyed Ed toss himself at his little brother.

"Alphonse? Oh, Alphonse, you're okay!" Edward embraced Alphonse as if he had not seen his brother for years. "I'm so-I hate you and love you, idiot!" He sputtered, unable to properly express himself while Al hugged him just as tightly until he saw Hughes.

"And Hughes is here too!" Al beamed at the man as if he were a birthday gift. "I mean, I know he lived, but it feels like only yesterday he wasn't here." His voice ended on a sad note.

Though Hughes could only stare at them, attempting to figure it out until it dawned on him. "You're the other Elrics? From the future?"

Ed did not release Al, but turned his head to smile at Hughes in a way that made him look younger. "No and yes." He looked down, his brow furrowing. "I remember both timelines... I remember watching Al being sent to the future, but I also remember walking from Central library and running into Alphonse's future self."

"Same with me, Brother." Al agreed, not attempting to pull himself away from the Brother, who from one set or his memories, he had last seen crying over his broken body.

"So you're like a merge between the two Elric brothers?" Hughes felt a migraine coming along simply from voicing the insane possibility.

"There's one way to see for sure." Ed reluctantly untangled himself from Alphonse to clapped his hands and place them on the ground.

Nothing happened, not even a spark formed.

Ed sighed, shaking his head in resignation. "Figures, Alphonse got his life back so I gave back my gate. Not that I wouldn't do it again for you." He smiled at his little brother, who gave him a sympathetic look.

It wouldn't be until they arrived at Resembool the next day and Ed physically drew a transmutation circle and activated successfully that they would learn his alchemic ability was not gone, merely diluted since an Edward who could not perform alchemy and one who could perform the science well had merged into one body.

"But shouldn't other people be effected by the timelines merging?" Al questioned, staring at Hughes.

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't think the timelines merged as much as Edward and Alphonse just reached their destination in the future. Since you and me were that destination, we're the only ones effected by their return to the future." Ed concluded, sounding unsure but having no idea what else could explain this phenomena.

Hughes rubbed the back of his head. "You alchemists get freakier by the day," Eyes lit up the brown flecks in his hazel eyes. "But you saved my life," He gave them each a watery smile. "So I can't complain."

Ed and Alphonse rose and returned his grin with radiant smiles of their own. Because they remembered a time when Hughes was not there and was never coming back, and yet here he was.

Therefore, the next day, as they hobbled down the road to the Rockbell home and dwelled on all that happened during their journey, they would realize a lot of the memories from Edward and Alphonse were unpleasant really. Yet as brief, fun, and as painful as it had been to see a glimpse of a future, it had taught them a valuable lesson. And that painful lesson, when overcame, made Edward and Alphonse's future just a little brighter.

* * *

Winry saw her boys standing there, and finally cried happy tears as she gave herself a running start and flung herself at them.

They embraced.

* * *

 **I can't believe this is it, but, I hope you all enjoyed this story because I really liked writing it! Having to go back and rewatch FMA:B to keep this story accurate was a joy too! Also, changes are going to be made to Chapter 5, which will explain Rose's comments.**

 **If you want more time-travel goodness, please be on the look out for my coming-fanfic** _ **Glance**_ **. It's basically the opposite of this fanfic, where instead of Al going to the past, Ed ends up in the future...right in front of a pregnant Winry. Of course hilarity ensues.**

 **But for now, thank you so much for reading up to this point. Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story!**

 **Goodbye (for now)!**


End file.
